Trato por interés
by Cleo-lil
Summary: - Trato hecho Malfoy...´´Palabras frías sonaron en una mansión tan grande como el ego del chico que tenía en frente... ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Por una vez querría ser egoísta

__

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, sólo es de J.K.Rowling, lo hago para divertirme.

Hola, ya me conoceréis, pues bien. No se como he hecho esto, no tengo ni idea. Sólo se me ocurrió, empecé a escribir y mira por dónde... pero vamos, esta pareja es una de las más odiadas por mí, sólo que como tuve una buena idea...

Leed y decidme, es una chorrada¬¬ ... en fin. Ahí os dejo

Mandadme revis si os gusto, si no la kitare.

Trato por interés

1. Por una vez... querría ser egoísta.

- Vale Malfoy, trato hecho...

Palabras frías sonaron en una mansión tan grande como el ego del chico que tenía justo delante la chica. Trato que nunca pensaba haber hecho. Si se lo hubieran preguntado habría dicho: _¿Yo? ¿Saliendo con Malfoy? Y menos por interés... ´´ _Pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y no quería volver a pasarlo mal. Su familia estaría entera en contra de ella, todos estarían en su contra pero por una vez quería ser egoísta, por una vez quería pensar sólo en ella... Un clavo se saca con otro clavo, ¿no? No sería básicamente lo mismo, pero por una vez sacaría el rencor de ella misma, por una vez quería vengarse... por una vez quería ser ella misma, sin tabúes... y olvidando a Harry.

¿Por qué todo tenía que estar relacionado con Harry? Quisiera que por una vez Harry no tuviera nada que ver... que dejara de presionarla aunque no se diera cuenta, estaba agobiada... Y él había seguido con su vida, una vida sin ella y eso le dolía demasiado...

Soltó la mano de repente al sentir el frío tacto. No le gustaba el chico. No le gustaba la casa. No le gustaba su familia. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo...¿Y entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

- Es un error... – la chica se dio la vuelta intentando que todo se olvidara, acababa de hacer una estupidez y le parecía que no había vuelta atrás.

- Eres una cobarde- ella se paró de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – volvió hasta donde estaba el rubio.

- Eso es lo que eres, tanto si vuelves como si haces el trato... una cobarde que no sabe declarar sus sentimientos- la chica esquivó su mirada-... tú decides.

- Está bien- dijo ella después de unos momentos de reflexión.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ¿odio?. No, sólo indiferencia, por parte de los dos... El rubio dejó de apoyarse en el marco de su puerta.

- Esta noche cenarás con mis padres y conmigo... anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Compromiso? Creía que sólo era noviazgo... – ahora los ojos de ella estaban llenos de furia.

- ¿Qué más da si sólo es una falsa? – El rubio dio la vuelta y paseó por el pasillo. La chica permaneció en su sitio sin moverse. Se había metido hasta el cuello ahora, y debía echarle valor al asunto. Ningún Malfoy la trataría como una cualquiera...

El rubio se paró extrañado en mitad del pasillo. No escuchaba pasos detrás de él. Miró de reojo indignado y fue peor cuando vio que nadie lo seguía... Dio la vuelta y vio a la misma muchacha de minutos antes, parada donde estaba él.

- ¿No piensas venir?- una frase prepotente llegó a los oídos de la chica. Ella respondió cruzando los brazos.

... Diez minutos después...

El rubio seguía tan lejos de la chica como hace diez minutos, sólo que casi al borde de los nervios. A los Malfoy nadie los hacía esperar. La joven seguía sin inmutarse en el mismo lugar.

... Cinco minutos después...

El rubio tuvo que andar de nuevo el pasillo hasta llegar a la chica.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Sí, tienes que hacer algo por mí... a cambio- la chica lo miraba muy seria, mientras él torcía una media sonrisa.

- Ya, dinero para tú y tu familia...

- No

Nítido como el agua llegó a los oídos de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué entonces?

- Bien, yo haré lo que tu me digas y tú harás lo que yo te diga... por muy malo que te parezca.

- ¿Cómo qué? – el chico la miró extrañado.

- Acompañarme al trabajo, cenar con mi familia, venir conmigo a comprar... todo lo que haga falta para que parezca lo más real posible.

- Está bien... y ahora me acompañas.

- Y...

- Y, ¿qué?

- Dejarás de meterte con cualquier persona que sea de mi agrado... – el rubio la observó y rodó los ojos.

- Vamos ya.

En el pasillo se escuchaban pisadas... correspondientes a dos personas.

Llegaron después de andar un rato a una gran puerta de madera con manillar de plata en forma de serpiente.

- Esta será tu habitación por esta noche... es el cuarto de invitados, como verás tienes vestidos en el armario y todo lo que necesites se lo puedes pedir a mis elfos domésticos.

- ¿Tienes elfos domésticos?

- Sí, claro.

Ella lo miró duramente mientras él andaba por la habitación.

- Ponte la túnica verde... era de mi madre y le encantará que la lleves puesta aunque seas tú...

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que cambiarme de ropa?

- Claro, quiero que mis padres se enojen al verte, pero que no les de un infarto al verte vestida de muggle.

- Está bien

- En media hora estarás abajo, te estaremos esperando. Sandy te ayudará en lo que quieras...

Sonrió agradablemente al ver aparecer a una elfina rosa... la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así. Desapareció como el viento.

- Bien señorita, le prepararé el baño...

- No, déjalo, ya lo haré todo yo sola, por favor.

- Pero el Sr. Malfoy... – la chica la miró triste.

- Es una orden Sandy...

- De acuerdo- la elfina desapareció mientras ella se dirigía al baño.

Se quitó la ropa en un santiamén. Sería una noche larga, y necesitaba un baño resucitador... Se metió cuando el agua llegaba hasta arriba y hundió la cabeza. Quería que sus problemas los borrase el agua... Salió y se puso la ropa interior. Se miró al espejo.

- Sra. de Malfoy... – un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo-... no, definitivamente no me gusta.

Le hubiera encantado hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le hubo dicho Malfoy y ponerse algún vestido bonito muggle, pero el trato estaba hecho y debía hacer todo lo que él dijese. Pero una cosa estaba más que clara, en la cena no se iba a callar. Si no les iba a dar un infarto con la ropa, por lo menos esperaba que les diera en la cena... esos mortífagos se iban a enterar. Gracias a Dios, sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco no era uno, si no...

Se secó el pelo, en melena, haciéndose unos rizos por encima. Se maquilló poco, con un poco de verde y se puso la túnica. Le sentaba muy bien, aunque era algo sobria, pero muy elegante... Se calzó y miró la hora. Aún faltaban cinco minutos. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón.

Había luna llena. Se acordó de Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Echó mano hacia el cuello... y la bajo al pecho. Un bulto se hacía hueco entre la ropa. Lo sacó: era un hermoso dije de plata, en forma de corazón. Lo abrió y dentro había una foto de ella y Harry abrazados.

- Pensaba que te habías fugado o te habías suicidado ya... – el rubio la miraba sonriente.

- No tiene gracia- seguía observando el dije mientras torcía la ceja.

- Bonito colgante...

- Sí... – sacó la foto de dentro y observándola en el aire sus ojos se entristecieron. El chico sacó la varita y con un movimiento la quemó - ¡No!

- ¿No querías hacer eso, deshacerte de ella?

- Sí, pero...

- Pues entonces... vamos, es mejor así... – el rubio le ofreció el brazo pero ella se adelantó rápidamente dejándolo solo en la habitación-... es lo mejor para los dos...

Anduvieron largo rato por los pasillos de la casa camino de llegar a la Sala de estar. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, pero llevaba la cabeza alta, nunca había dudado de sí misma, ni nunca lo haría.

- Por cierto, estás preciosa... – el chico la miró de reojo y siguieron andando. No servirían de nada los halagos en ella, pero era un paso más en esa falsa relación. Al menos hablaban...

Llegaron justo antes de la Sala de estar.

- Bueno, supongo que ya no sirven los apellidos, ¿no Draco, querido? – Una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus rosados labios. Ahora era ella la que estaba segura. Disfrutaría...

- Sí, en fin, pero nada de cariños ni nada por el estilo... aquí son muy formales, demasiado...

- Ni faltas que hay... – le cogió el moflete sonriendo. Era la primera vez desde que apareció que empezaba a soltarse.

- Vale, suéltame, cariño... – le cogió la mano y se la bajó-... esperas aquí hasta que te presente ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.

El chico avanzó unos pasos y abriendo una gran puerta entró. La chica avanzó unos pasos a escuchar detrás de la puerta preparándose. Rezó en voz baja... ¿quién le diría de meterse con los Malfoy? Ella era la única culpable y ahora lo iba a pagar caro...

Por la puerta salió la cabeza primero, y después el cuerpo entero de Draco Malfoy haciéndole una seña con la mirada. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró casi hacia el interior de la habitación. Era una sala acogedora aunque algo tenebrosa con los asientos de cuero negro. Había un ambiente cálido gracias a la chimenea. En ella estaba apoyado Lucius Malfoy, y de pie, a su lado, Narcissa Malfoy...

Un silencio profundo se hizo en la Sala.

- Os presento a mi prometida... Ginebra Ann Weasley.


	2. ¿Vida de novios? nunca

N.a: en las conversaciones telefónicas, se distinguen por la cursiva entre uno y otro.

2. ¿Vida de novios? Nunca...

Los Malfoy se quedaron quietos en su sitio. Ginny esperaba que el padre de Draco, Lucius, fuera el primero en saltar, y así fue.

- Te piensas casar con un Weasley... ¿Draco, no estás cuerdo o qué?

- Sí, me pienso casar con ella... – ella lo miró sorprendida. Lo dijo muy seguro, no pensaba que se lo tomara tan en serio.

- Pero ella es una renegada de la sangre limpia... se relaciona con muggles. No pienso dejar que toda la fortuna de los Malfoy acabe un día pasando por sus manos... – Lucius Malfoy estaba encolerizado, y hablaba tan cerca de la cara de su hijo que casi estaba a punto de pegarle. La pelirroja no se quería meter, pero en cuanto la nombraban... ya formaba esa discusión parte de ella.

- Perdone, futuro suegro... – el rubio mayor la miró sorprendido agresivamente -... yo no soy ninguna traicionera de la sangre limpia sólo porque usted dice que me mezclo con muggles, y perdone lo que le voy a decir, pero la próxima vez que hable así de mi familia, sólo le va a llegar su fortuna para meterse en un asilo... mortífago- la pelirroja hablaba tranquilamente, pero debajo de sus ropas sujetaba fuertemente la varita, no por nada era la mejor de su curso en Defensa de Artes Oscuras, gracias a la ayuda de... Harry. ¿Otra vez él? ¿Y justo en estos momentos? Desearía que estuviera ahora él allí... pero nada la salvaría esta vez.

Lucius Malfoy estaba dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero su hijo lo paró a tiempo.

- Padre, será mejor que hablemos en la recámara...

Ambos Malfoy se dirigieron hacia el interior de una sala más pequeña donde se podía ver un despacho. El rubio menor, cerró las puertas correderas mientras veía a la pelirroja divertido aunque algo enojado. Le hizo una señal... aunque no era a ella, sino a la mujer que tenía justo a su lado.

- Bien, acompáñame si eres tan amable... – la hermosa madre del rubio empezó a caminar sin mirarla siquiera. Ella la acompañó, haciéndose paso entre los pasillos por los que pasaban. En su imaginación podía describir cosas horribles que pensaba que le podían pasar esa noche, desde asesinarla tan sólo con un hechizo hasta meterla dentro de una sala de torturas escondida en el sótano... se echó mano a su cuello rápidamente certificando que estaba en su lugar.

Pero se quedó sorprendida cuando vio que se dirigían a una sala decorada en colores pastel y bastante hermosa. Los sillones no eran de cuero, eran de terciopelo verde claro y había una bandeja de té en una mesita, y por lo que veía estaba recién hecho...

La rubia se sentó en una silla al lado de dicha mesa y se sirvió una taza. La pelirroja, por educación se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta. La rubia se dio cuenta y le indicó con la mirada que se sentase.

- ¿Es cierto que mi hijo y tú os vais a casar? – Todavía no había llegado a sentarse cuando le formuló a la chica la pregunta. Ella se quedó helada. Quizá los haya descubierto... imposible. Se sentó intentando tranquilizarse por dentro, sus nervios intentaban aflorar y los descubrirían.- Si ese es el caso... te prevengo de nuestra familia.

- Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer, y casarme es una de las cosas que haré...

- Está bien, si él te ha elegido, pienso yo que será por algo... – la mujer dejó la taza en el platillo y volvió la cabeza mirándola fijamente-... como ya sabrás no queremos en esta familia nada más que gente de sangre limpia...

- Yo soy de sangre limpia, y aunque no lo fuera-

- Sin corromper, como dice mi marido – la rubia miró hacia otro lado entristecida.

- Entiendo, pero ese es vuestro problema, no el mío...

- Entiéndeme, muchacha, a mí me da igual con quien se case mi hijo... sólo quiero que sea feliz, aunque no lo he logrado en ninguno de estos años. Su padre no me dejaba acercarme demasiado a él, decía que sería un niño débil... nunca debí hacerle caso.

La pelirroja entendía lo que decía, aunque le era imposible creer que en esa casa de gente fría, adinerada y prepotente pudiera haber alguien que tenía algún sentimiento de amor. Se relajó al saber que la mujer no era del todo Malfoy...

- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo siendo parte de esta familia... mas bien, dudo que ya lo seas porque mi marido no dejará que nos relacionemos para nada con tu familia, o en todo caso deberás saber que intentará convertirte en una de nosotros... – le cogió las manos a su futura nuera- debes tener cuidado...

- Usted es... – formuló la pregunta por lo bajo, intentando no entristecer más a la persona que le cogía las manos. Quería escuchar una negativa, lo esperaba, porque había alguien allí que no era Malfoy, y estaba sufriendo... La rubia esquivó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior de la boca. La pelirroja lo entendió como un sí y apartó rápidamente las manos totalmente sorprendida. La mujer de ojos azules levantó la cara con los ojos aguados, mientras levantaba la mano negando suavemente.

- No... pero, no debería habértelo contado... eres una Weasley y podrías-

- No le diré a nadie nada si eso es lo que le preocupa.

- Gracias... - miró hacia la mesa y cogió la taza dándole otro sorbo-... si quieres... – la pelirroja miró la otra taza interrogante –... tranquila, mi hijo nunca me perdonaría que envenenase a su futura esposa .

Ginny cogió la taza y removiéndola tomó otro sorbo

- Verás, cuando me casé con Lucius, fui parte de ellos, pero al quedarme embarazada de Draco todo cambió, seguía ayudándoles, pero menos debido a que no podía. Un día me tocó un grupo en el que teníamos que atacar a unos aurores. Yo no sabía quiénes eran, yo sólo seguía a mi marido... cuando llegamos a la casa del matrimonio, uno de los mejores aurores, me di cuenta de que eran los Loggbottom. Recordé que tenían un hijo recién nacido, que querían torturarlo también... y me interpuse. Ese crío sólo tenía la edad de mi Draco... la vena maternal me invadió. Se salvó pero a mí echaron, querían matarme, pero mi marido se interpuso... mi marido se interpuso sólo porque debía de seguir cuidando a nuestro hijo, a su heredero, sólo por eso... – lágrimas cayeron por su cara-... no debía de haberte contado nada... – se dobló en la silla mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- Lo siento... su matrimonio, entonces fue una mentira... – la pelirroja lo intentó decir lo más suave posible. La rubia se tranquilizó y se secó las lágrimas.

- Sí... soy una Malfoy, no debería haber llorado...

- Usted no es una Malfoy... – Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro algo triste

- Pero al igual, soy una Slytherin, dura y fría tanto por dentro como por fuera.

- Creo que por lo que ha pasado, debería de ablandar hasta a la serpiente más fría que cualquier persona haya podido ver...

- Sí... – se escuchó de pronto un ruido seco y ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas. La rubia pareció entender antes que la pelirroja-... es Lucius y Draco. Vamos, puede que le haya hecho algo...

La rubia se levantó enseguida dejando la taza. La pelirroja, impresionada, le costó varios segundos saber que estaba hablando. Cuando la mujer salió rápidamente de la habitación, Ginny la siguió. Narcissa Malfoy se movía como pez en el agua por los largos y numerosos pasillos por lo que le costó seguirla. Una vez abajo, llegaron hasta la Sala de estar, y seguidamente pararon frente la recámara contigua.

Dentro no se escuchaba nada.

Ambas se acercaron a la puerta y la rubia se decidió a abrirla. La imagen era impactante. Malfoy hijo estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza y mirando a su padre de una forma tan fría que era imposible pensar que eran familia... era odio lo que se veía en los ojos grises.

Narcissa Malfoy vio como su marido intentaba coger la varita para atacar de nuevo, esta vez con magia, por lo que tuvo que correr a su lado y sujetarlo.

- Weasley... – la pelirroja seguía impresionada - ¡Ginebra! – Ginny reaccionó y vio como la rubia le gritaba desesperada. Ella se agachó enseguida en busca del rubio malherido. Se arrodilló y mirándolo a la cara intentó levantarlo.

- Nos iremos de aquí... – el rubio seguía sujetándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras cogía de la mano a la pelirroja y salían de la casa por la puerta de delante. Miró por última vez a su madre, sabía que sufría por la relación entre él y su padre... pero no podía hacerle caso... su padre se pasaba a veces.

- Malfoy... ¡Malfoy!- la chica le gritaba mientras se soltaba fuertemente.

- Qué – se pararon los dos en el jardín de delante de la salida. Ella le miraba la boca.

- Tienes sangre en el labio... me parece que te lo rompiste.

El rubio se quitó la mano de la cabeza y se la puso en la boca.

- Espera, tengo algo por aquí... – bajó la mirada hasta su túnica y metiendo la mano buscó algo entre la tela. Sacó un pañuelo blanco y se lo entregó al rubio. Cuando él fue a cogerlo, tenía la mano llena de sangre. Ella se quedó sobrecogida... ¿de dónde había salido tanta sangre si salía poca del labio?-... santa madre, ¿dónde pusiste antes la mano?

- Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí... ¿por qué lo haces?- se echó de nuevo la mano a la cabeza con una expresión adolorida.

- Porque yo me preocupo por todas las personas a las que conozco, tanto si les caigo bien como si no... y más ahora que pasó eso- dio la vuelta y le miró la cabeza. Le cogió la mano y se la apartó. Se asomó a ver... tenía toda la parte alta de la cabeza ensangrentada.- Dios, tenemos que llevarte a un médico, tienes una herida grande – se mordió el labio preocupada. Volvió adelante y lo miró a la cara.

- No pienso ir a ningún médico, ya me curaré yo solo...

- A dónde irás... – la pelirroja se puso seria.

- A mi apartamento no... se lo dejé a un amigo esta noche... supongo que iré al Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Allí?

- ¿Alguna propuesta mejor?

- No... vamos – la pelirroja le cogió la mano

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- el rubio se la soltó inmediatamente furioso mientras recorría lo que quedaba de jardín hasta salir. Ella se enfureció llegando hasta él.

- Pero que te crees, ¿qué vamos a dar un paseo romántico? ¡No! – Le cogió furiosa la mano de nuevo apretándosela y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron frente el Caldero Chorreante. Ella pasó de largo de la entrada y lo arrastró calle abajo.

- Dónde demonios me llevas... – el rubio estaba más que enfadado con la chica que llevaba delante, ¿tomaba las decisiones por él o era su parecer?-... Ginebra Weas-

De pronto, la mano que sujetaba la pelirroja se soltó y ella volteó inmediatamente interrogada. Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del chico rubio se le echaba totalmente encima. Se le cayó encima, pero le dio tiempo a cogerlo como podía.

- Cómo pesa... – la pelirroja lo sujeto y lo arrastró hasta la pared de la casa de al lado. Estaba aterrorizada. Le tomó el pulso. Bien. Se acercó a su cara, hasta su nariz y vio como respiraba bien. Se tranquilizó algo mientras lo sujetaba-... estupendo, tengo a un Malfoy desmayado y no sé a dónde... ¡llevarlo, eso es, Hermione salía esta noche con mi hermano!- cogió de la mano al rubio y se apareció en su casa- ¡Ah! – Cuando llegó se le iba a caer encima... y lo hizo. Acabo debajo de Malfoy en el apartamento de Hermione Granger. Se quitó de debajo respirando entrecortadamente.

Ginny arrastró de Draco hasta colocarlo en el sofá. Descansó unos minutos por el gran trabajo, había que tener en cuenta que era mucho más corpulento y alto que ella... Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el grifo y se echó un vaso de agua...

Un ruido de cristal roto resonó. El vaso se había estrellado contra el suelo. La chica tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa porque se caía. Había usado todas sus fuerzas en aparecerse con el muchacho... y era demasiado. Pocas personas podían hacerlo, y gastaba mucha energía... Se sentó en la silla mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

- No puedo aparecerme de nuevo en La Madriguera para coger el botiquín y curarle... veamos que es lo que tiene por aquí Hermione... – se levantó mareada sujetándose a la mesa y seguidamente a la encimera

Recordó una conversación con ella un día: _Pero Hermione, ¿te has cortado? ´´ Sí, pero no te preocupes, tengo aquí de todo ´´ - La morena cogió una venda y se la puso con cuidado alrededor de la mano. ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a hacer estas cosas con la magia? ´´ Cuando tú te acostumbres a hacerlo sin ella... ´´ Ambas muchachas sonrieron mientras seguían cortando la verdura a su manera._ Recordó que había un estante con medicinas

- Aquí... – abrió la puerta del estante y vio algunas vendas y pociones recuperadoras, encostrantes... Se dirigió al salón con todo entre sus manos y vio al rubio en el sofá. La cabeza estaba llena de sangre al igual que el sofá. Ella se puso muy nerviosa-... Hermione me matará cuando vea el sofá manchado...

Un rato después la pelirroja cogía su móvil del bolso. Llamaría a Hermione para suplicarle que se quedara a dormir en el apartamento de Harry y Ron. Alguna excusa tendría que inventar... miró al rubio mientras esperaba a que Hermione cogiera el móvil. Tenía la mayor parte de la cabeza vendada, y le había echado unos puntos... menos mal que había estudiado para medimago. No sabía como se había hecho eso en la cabeza pero tenía una herida importante, aparte de la del labio...

- ¿Hermione? _¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_- se escuchaba una música alta al fondo- ¡Sal de la discoteca, es importante! – Un rato después dejó de escucharse la música- _¿Qué quieres Gin?_ Verás, una amiga se ha peleado con su novio y no tiene donde ir, y ya sabes que la Madriguera está bastante lejos... ¿no podrías quedarte a dormir con mi hermano? Por favor... _Pero Gin, sabes que también duerme allí Harry y no hay sitio..._ Sabes de sobra que Ron dormirá contigo... venga, y mañana te invitaré a comer y te haré mis deliciosas galletas_ Esta bien... mañana nos vemos a eso de las una, ya sabes que no trabajo _¡Gracias Herm!

Soltó el móvil en la mesa, cogió una manta que estaba en la silla y arropó al rubio. Observó su perfilada cara pero su hinchado labio y sonrió para sí, seguramente su padre le había pegado por el atrevimiento de casarse con un Weasley... Pasó de largo y llegó al cuarto de Hermione, se quedó parada en la puerta y vio su interior, sonrió cuando vio la foto de final de curso de Harry, Ron y Herm encima de la mesita de noche... ella también salía. Pasó también de largo hasta llegar al cuarto donde solía leer Hermione y donde tenia una pequeña biblioteca. Vio en el suelo el peluche que se le perdió hasta hace poco más de un mes.

- Mi peluche... – lo cogió. Era un unicornio morado pequeño-... ya sé dónde se me perdió, cuando me quedé a dormir aquí la última vez.

Volvió a la habitación de Hermione y buscó en su armario ropa... encontró algo de ropa que se había dejado al dormir allí. Era normal... se quedaba muchas veces.

Se puso una camisa larga que le llegaba por los muslos, se cogió una cola y salió de allí rumbo al salón.

Se acercó a Draco y le colocó un cojín de al lado, levantándole la cabeza con cuidado. Se volvió a la mecedora, que Hermione dejaba para mecerse con su gato...

- ¡Crock! Me había olvidado ya de ti... – el gato maulló y se quitó de encima. Ella arrimó la mecedora hasta estar al lado del sofá. Se sentó, Crockshanks encima y su peluche a un lado, debajo de su brazo. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida...

Unas horas después unos ojos grises se abrieron lentamente. Draco Malfoy saltó del sofá asustado. No sabía dónde estaba... recorrió la mirada hacia arriba y atrás hasta llegar a un costado dónde estaba la pelirroja sentada dormida en una mecedora. Fue a rascarse la cabeza, pensativo, cuando tocó la venda. Se acordó sorprendido de que estaba en la calle con la cabeza ensangrentada y siendo arrastrado por Ginny Weasley, era de lo único que se acordaba... Vio la manta sobre él y extrañado entendió que ella lo había curado y traído allí. Se levantó, cogió la manta y se acercó a la chica. El gato enseguida se levantó y poniéndose en el suelo en plan arisco salió huyendo.

- Ese gato... debe ser el apartamento de Granger y Weasley- cogió la manta y se la echó por encima a la chica Weasley. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. Bostezó y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó un chocolate y lo sirvió en dos tazas.

Un rato después llegó hasta donde estaba la chica y pasó la taza humeante por su nariz. Sus cejas se alzaron, todavía con los ojos cerrados. La pasó de nuevo por la nariz y esta vez abrió los ojos. Cogió rápidamente la taza y se la llevó a la boca.

- Vaya, menos mal, anoche sólo tomé el té con tu madre...

- Bueno, supongo que hablarías con ella... – la miró de pie instándole a que hablara de ello.

- Muy poco... casi nada. Oye, ¿y el labio partido y la brecha en la cabeza?- decía nerviosa recordando lo que le había contado la mujer mayor.

- Bueno, mi padre no se tomó muy bien eso de que te casaras conmigo... no estaba en sus planes que una pelirroja que todavía duerme con peluches seme prometiera. Por cierto, no sé que demonios hago aquí...

- ¿Preferías quedarte en la calle ensangrentado y medio muerto?- se sentó correctamente en la silla observándole

- Hombre, siempre que hubieras estado al lado mío, cariño... – el rubio la miró sonriendo.

- Eres insoportable... – la pelirroja le dio otro sorbo al chocolate y se levantó dejando a un lado la manta. Se acercó mucho al rubio y el extrañado...

- Oye, ¿qué intentas hacerme?

- Que no pienso abusar de ti, ¿eh? – ella rodó los ojos y se acercó más a mirar su cabeza, él se sentó y ella se colocó frente él.

- Las personas formales no duermen con una camisa... – él sonrió y ella se puso algo colorada.

- Malfoy, será mejor que te calles... – al levantar los brazos se le levantó también un poco la camisa

- Si no fueras mi mujer, te haría mil y una maravillas... – sonó un ruido seco-... ¡me pegaste!

- Te dije que te callarás y mira lo que ha pasado, de todas formas nunca se te quitará esa actitud de seductor... – resopló hacia arriba moviendo un mechón.

- ¿En serio piensas que soy un seductor?- puso una sonrisa atractiva.

- No, sólo digo que lo intentas... – le sacó la lengua-... esto está mejor, será mejor que te laves pronto el pelo... - le desenvolvió la venda. Unos minutos después se escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta con unas llaves.

Ambos se miraron asustados. Los verían juntos y ahora no era el momento...

- ¡Dios!... es Hermione, ha llegado antes... – ella corrió pero ya se estaba abriendo la puerta y tuvo que esconderlo. Empujó al rubio y lo tiró por detrás del sofá. Se escuchó un quejido y un golpe. La pelirroja se asomó por desde el sofá a dónde había caído su reciente prometido-... ¿estás bien?

- No... – el rubio se sobaba la cabeza y miraba muy mal a la chica.

- Ginny... ¿qué haces ahí? Y lo más increíble, ¿qué haces despierta a las siete de la mañana? – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta enseguida mirando como su amiga colgaba el abrigo. Estaba muy nerviosa y miraba la parte de atrás del sofá donde estaba sentada, de reojo.

- Eh... me gusta madrugar.

- Pero si odias madrugar... más pronto de las once nunca te levantas. Eres tan floja como tu hermano en ese aspecto, al igual que desordenada... – detrás del sofá se escuchó una risa mientras Hermione colgaba las llaves. Ginny cogió una zapatilla y la tiró con fuerza, alargando el brazo, justo dónde estaba el chico.

Augh.

- ¿Te pasó algo? – la pelirroja se volvió otra vez y simuló un dolor de cabeza.

- Me empezó a doler la cabeza...

Hermione se acercó y fue por el lado del sofá, Ginny se levantó enseguida poniéndose de ese lado y entreteniéndola para que no viera nada. Fue siguiéndola hasta la cocina, miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había movido para el otro lado del sofá.

- Sé que quedamos para las una... ¿y tu amiga?

- Eh... se fue temprano, hace unos... un rato- la morena buscaba algo en un cajón pero al no encontrarlo se desplazó hasta su cuarto. Ginny iba rápidamente detrás de ella y mirando nerviosa el sofá. Se le veía la cabeza por un lado al rubio.

- Lo encontré... – la morena sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo-... quería ser la primera en darle el regalo a tu hermano.

A la pelirroja se le olvidó todo lo referente al rubio Malfoy, ahora estaba paralizada...

- No me digas que se te olvidó que justo hoy era su cumpleaños... – la morena la miraba duramente.

- Esto...

- Anda, si es Crockshanks... es que no veo muy bien por las mañanas, pero creo que es él, ¿no?... – la pelirroja miró extrañada al sofá dónde se dirigía la morena y vio el pelo rubio de Draco.

- ¡AHH! – corrió hasta ella y la desvió del camino.

- Pero porque gritas Gin...

- Efecto retardado de mi cerebro... por el olvido del regalo, ¿no querías ir a darle a mi hermano el regalo?

- Sí, pero... oye, a ti te pasa algo, estás muy rara.

- Que no... en fin, ya no podremos quedar para comer, tengo que comprarle el regalo...

- Sí bueno, pero me debes una comida...

- Esta noche te invito, ¿Ok?

- Vale, hasta luego... – la morena se desvió en un callejón para desaparecer.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta y se dejó caer por ella dando un largo suspiro. Se sentó en el suelo descansando, para después levantarse rápidamente. Se dirigió al sofá a la par que el rubio se levantaba del suelo y le decía cosas que ni siquiera escuchaba. Se tragó el chocolate de una sola vez y salió corriendo.

- ... y la próxima vez quiero que me trates bien... – el rubio la miraba serio aunque ella no le atendía.

- Vamos, Malfoy, después de todo lo que ha pasado... creo que nos conocemos algo mejor como para que nos andemos con rodeos... te odio, pero no quiero estar cada dos segundos recordándotelo... ni que tu lo hagas conmigo- se dio la vuelta y ando rápido- rico chocolate... – desapareció en el cuarto de Hermione.

- Bonita ropa interior roja... – la pelirroja apareció de nuevo con unos pantalones y la misma camisa para dormir. Él estaba leyendo el periódico. Ella se lo quitó de las manos y le pegó con él en la cabeza-... que, ¿ahora me vas a tratar como un perro?

- Mira, pues no sería mala idea... ¿quieres que te bañe yo? – ella lo miraba sonriendo

- No gracias, sé hacerlo solo, como las personas normales... claro que tu no entras dentro de esa categoría.

- Malfoy, ya te estás lavando el pelo... está lleno de sangre, pero ten cuidado con los puntos. No debes darte en ellos, sólo date con agua... y por cierto, me acompañarás a comprar un regalo para mi hermano...

- ¿Es el cumpleaños del pobre- ?

- Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy, o te rebano algo más que el cuello... – la pelirroja cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño de golpe.

Cuando salió arreglada estaba bastante hermosa...

- Tu turno... – el chico entró en el baño para ducharse.

Cuando pasó un rato, Ginny se acordó que no le había dicho que se tenía que vestir de muggle. Dejó la revista que estaba leyendo en el sofá a un lado y fue al baño. Abrió la puerta y vio al rubio atándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Que... espiándome, ¿no?

- ¿Qué dices? Sólo venía decirte que tienes que vestirte de muggle... – la chica estaba algo colorada y desvió la mirada hacia arriba-... y supongo que si no tienes aquí, deberé prestarte algo de mi hermano...

- ¿QUÉ? NI HABLAR... ¡NO ME PIENSO PONER SU ROPA! – De lo furioso que se había puesto, se le cayó de repente la toalla. La chica miró para abajo lentamente, unos segundos se quedó mirando embobada. Era imposible eso...

- JAJAJA... - la ojiazul tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caer redonda al suelo de la risa. Estaba revolcándose en el suelo. Varios minutos después pudo controlar un poco la risa, pero seguía carcajeándose en su cara. Se levantó viendo a un Malfoy frío. Se le erizó la espalda, pero al recordar la escena se le escapó una risita-... en fin Malfoy, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, es más no está mal... - risas-... pero escuchando tanto en mis últimos años las andanzas del GRAN Malfoy, que esto decepciona un poco... aunque buen cuerpo si que tienes muchacho.

- Por lo menos yo no tengo que avergonzarme de mi pobre familia... – se acabó la risa, ella se quedó estancada y lo único que hizo fue dar un portazo y salir de allí-... mierda, ya lo fastidié... – se dio en la cabeza, arrepentido, con la mano.

La pelirroja salió de allí disparada seguida por Malfoy.

- Espera pelirroja... ¡el trato!

- ¡Al infierno con el trato! – se fue de la casa cerrando con otro portazo.

- Pelirroja del demonio... – se rascó la cabeza, y llegó a la parte en la que estaban los puntos, se rió de lado-... no suelo hacer esto, pero tendré que salir a buscarla. Aunque no sé por dónde... será mejor que lo deje, total, al final tendrá a Potter, y yo... – se sentó encima de algo. Se lo quitó de debajo y vio el móvil. Estaba aburrido y.. se puso a verlo. Ya había cogido alguno. Vio en llamadas, números propios: trabajo, casa, Madriguera, busca... ¡un busca! Llamó desde el móvil.

Unos minutos después estaba sonando el móvil. Él lo cogió.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Dónde estás _¿Qué te importa?_ Demasiado... dime dónde estás _¿Sabes utilizar mi móvil? Pensaba que no te relacionarías con los muggles... en fin, te has pasado, no pienso decírtelo..._ ¡Te estás portando como una niña pequeña! Hay más en juego que tú y que yo en esta relación estúpida..._ Agh, de acuerdo, estoy camino del centro comercial de London Street... _Allí te veré.

Colgó el teléfono y suspirando, desapareció para aparecer minutos después ya vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camisa abierta de manga larga de rayas y arrugada, iría en busca de la pelirroja... ¿pero cómo?

* * *

Holas :

K tal wapas? Yo stupendament, aunk no tanto pork acaban de empezar las clases TT... por lo que no voi a poder scribir tan seguido, si s k realmente kieren k actualice. Bueno, se k el primer chap parecia un poco confuso (mas bien un poco bastante... :P), pero es simple. Digo, a la par k vayan leyendo, a ver si se confunden y creen k era la pareja con Hermione, pero ya veo k no habeis picado, os había subestimado... ¬¬ . Otra cosa es la de k pork se han prometido, pork si no se gustan lo hacen.... ah! Eso lo tendreis k descubrir vosotros, mas bien ya os lo he dicho, pero teneis k tener en cuenta _Harry_ y _padres_ . Vale, os lo acabo de decir... XD. Os ha gustado ste chap? M ncanta la parte en k malfoy se keda como dios lo trajo al mundo.... jeje, bueno, ahí os dejo! Y ya sabeis, si kereis k actualice pronto, k no se si lo hare, debeis de mandarme reviews...

SaraMeliss: bueno, ya ves k no he tardado mucho.... La más odiada? Pues sí, porque la k mas me gusta es la de Harry y Ginny :S , son un poco distintas... pero ya conte k staba aburria y decidi hacer un fic n el k los protas se odiaran un poquito... y fijate tu por donde!! Cuidate, vale? Besitos!!!

a-grench: bueno, eso de hada madrina esta bien... kiza sea la tuya :D , los hare sufrir un tantito primero, pero no sere tan mala... gracias por decir que esta interesante...TT... me haceis llorar de alegria... besos chica!

AdlaLanai: muxas gracias! D verdad k te gusta? Yo k m alegro...

Ashley-malfoy: bueno, tu idea no sta mal, pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de k stos dos admitan algun dia algo... ya lo veras, pero como decia antes, tranki k no los hare sufrir mucho... o si? :P

Momo Cicerone: si bueno, a mi al principio no me parecia nada... pero creo k no va mal, eh?(jeje, mi ego y yo... )

Yalimie: en serio k no fue una chorrada?? Para mí lo parece, menos, pero lo parece... sobretodo lo de Malfoy en lo último... ¬¬ pero simplemente se me ocurrio!! Bye y besos!

Laurana-malfoy-rin: pues me diste una muy buena idea con lo de Ron!! N serio!! Jeje, ya lo veras mas adelante, pero d toas formas me alegra k m digas k sta bien! Hasta la proxima!

Iraty Rowling: muxas gracias! Yo m conformo con lo k m scribais, d verdd!! Por cierto, kiere ser egoista pork en cierta forma lleva toda su vida con u familia, haciéndoles caso, preocupándose solo por los demas y ella kisiera preocuparse tan solo una vez por ella misma y no hacerle caso a su familia y amigos, creer en ella... en fin, besos!

Lily E of Potter: va, vaaaaaa... ves como esta vez s mas largo y todo?? No diras, y tan prontito!! ., me gustamuxo k m scribas!!! Asi k sigue hasiendolo!!! En serio t gustaria ser su prometida? Eso staria bien...

Luciana: muxas gracias... se ve k por aki hay bastantes envidiosas de ser su prometida... eh?? Jeje, bueno, en los sueños nadie manda besos Lucy!

Eri mond licht: si, puede k ste asi d bien... en fin, tu tb cuidate y besos!!

Marian Salazar: bueno, ya he explicao algunas cosas, era para confundir... ¬¬ pero vamos, nadie cayo en mi trampa. Sigue escribiendo!

Ginny- forever: tb he explicao esa parte, piensa en la palabra _Harry..._ ya mas adelante se sabra.

Rosy: bueno, ya has visto k su padre no ha actuado muy bien... v.v , pero si k le dara en la cabesa a Harry !!!! jejeje (sonrisa maligna... OoU )

Pos eso... hasta el chap k viene!!! Si escribis, claro... jeje, ciaoooooooo!


	3. Para no aferrarse más al pasado hay que ...

3. Para no aferrarse más al pasado... hay que empezar desde el principio.

Una pelirroja colgó el móvil y se lo metió en su bolso inmediatamente. Se colocó bien el bolso y el gorro y aburrida fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar. El centro estaba ambientado magníficamente, había árboles de adornados por aquí y por allá, las parejas se tomaban de la mano y la gente iba a comprar los regalos: se notaba que la Navidad había llegado, para todos, menos para ella. Quizá había más personas en el centro pero ella estaba sola, completamente sola, allí no había nadie... Quería que hubiese alguien, pero ese alguien estaba enamorado, y ella no era nadie para meterse en esa relación, es más, ahora estaba esperando a quien sería su esposo... y ni tan siquiera era eso verdad, toda su vida era una mentira... claro, que por otro lado, tenía a gente que la quería... pero nadie la amaba...

Seguía andando hasta que se paró en una tienda de regalos... vio algo que la dejó pensativa y entró a comprarlo. Quizá le hiciera algo de ilusión...

- Hola Mike, otra vez vengo a por las compras de Navidad y por el regalo de mi hermano- la pelirroja llegó hasta el fondo del establecimiento mientras saludaba al vendedor.

- Vaya, hola Ginny... ¿qué te cuentas?- el chico se dio la vuelta inmediatamente sonriéndole, mientras otra chica que estaba mirando una estantería volvió un poco la cara interesándose en la conversación.

- Pues nada interesante...

- ¿En serio? Tienes cara de tener novio... – la pelirroja lo miró raro... ¿Qué? ¿Acerté? ¡Vaya! Sólo era un decir... y dime, ¿lo conozco? – el chico se apoyó en el mostrador, mientras la miraba pensativo.

- Pues no... – la chica movía un poco las manos, nerviosa, si se enteraba alguien del mundo mágico... La rubia disimuladamente se acercaba a oír mejor, mientras ojeaba una tarjeta de felicitación.

- Dime al menos como se llama... ¿es guapo?- el chico la seguía mirando.

- Bueno, es guapo, sí... se llama Draco, Draco Malfoy... – a la rubia se le cayó la quijada de pronto, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y apretaba los labios. Dejó la tarjeta caer y salió apresuradamente del lugar ondeando el largo cabello.

- ¡Ey! No se tiran las cosas... – el chico le hablaba al aire ya, porque lógicamente la rubia salió como el viento-... es que esta gente, por dónde iba... ¡ah! Sí... tu novio.

- En realidad es mi prometido...

- ¡Caramba! ¿Y desde cuando lo conoces como para casarte tan de repente?

- Desde mi infancia... – sonreía ella entre dientes _Claro, siempre fue el enemigo de mi hermano y mío..._ -... verás, me gustaría comprar las cosas y dejar el tema...

- Sí, claro... ¿qué querías?

- Pues...

Fuera del establecimiento una rubia jadeaba mientras con los ojos como platos intentaba recopilar la información. Draco Malfoy... y...y... ¡No! Era imposible decirlo. Empezó a dar vueltas en el lugar mientras pensaba lo que podía hacer... ¡nada! Draco, su Draco, al que había estado viendo hasta hace dos meses se había ido con esa pelirroja... ¡y lo peor es que no le había contado nada! ¡Nada! Por eso había dejado de verla tan a menudo...

No me voy a dejar pisotear por nadie... y menos por esa chiquilla. Draco lamentará el haberme dejado... y ella también.

- Esa relación no llegará a ningún lado... – la rubia se movió un poco y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos a la tienda esperando que saliera la susodicha.

Un rato pasó, aproximadamente quince minutos después, hasta que salió la pelirroja del establecimiento acompañada por el muchacho y con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos. Lo saludó y se fue del lugar.

La rubia se miraba en un espejo pequeño mientras se retocaba la cara. Lo cerró de golpe mientras lentamente se acercaba por detrás a la pelirroja con una sonrisa malvada. La cambió inmediatamente a la par que le tocaba el hombro...

- Hola, Ginebra Weasley... – la rubia la miró directamente con sus ojos azules, mientras le daba dos besos en la cara.

- Ehm... hola – la pelirroja puso una mueca en la cara, la había llenado completamente de pintura la cara, odiaba desde pequeña que le hicieran eso... _Me suena su cara pero no recuerdo..._

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Pansy Parkinson... me gustaría hablar contigo, no veo a muchas de mis amigas de Hogwarts...

- Esto... Pansy, no sé si se te encogió el cerebro pero no éramos amigas...

- Pero chica, no hables tan desagradable... – la rubia alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreír falsamente.

- Mira, Pansita, no estoy para tus niñerías... estoy esperando a que alguien me recoja y no tengo tiempo- la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras maldecía a la chica.

- Cierto, pero no creo que a Draco le importe...

La pelirroja se asustó y la miró asustada, no podía ser que se hubiera enterado...

- N- No estaba esperando a Malfoy...

- Vamos cariño, no lo niegues, él mismo me lo contó, no vale la pena disimularlo...

- ¿Qué? No sabes lo que estás hablando...

- ¿Qué no? Sabías que estaba saliendo conmigo hasta no hace mucho, quizá un mes, pero me dejó para irse contigo... mala elección, pero si quería tener a una chiquilla como tú de compromiso y a la vez a una mujer como yo, no le reprocho nada... Salía con las dos, pero yo ya no era su novia.

- ¿Las dos? –_ Claro, la dejó hace un mes justo cuando me pidió que hiciéramos el trato, pero claro, ella no sabe eso... maldito embustero, me dijo que no salía con nadie. _La chica dejó caer las bolsas al suelo.

- Si quieres saber más, será mejor que hables conmigo... – acompañó a la chica hasta un callejón entre tienda y tienda para encoger las bolsas, y después se fueron a sentarse a un banco. La pelirroja sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo entero. _Pero que hago yo aquí, me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer... pero y si ella se da cuenta de que no me importa... da igual, paso de esta..._

- Mira, sabes, paso de lo que puedas decirme... - Ginny se levantó del banco dispuesta a irse, mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo.

- ¿En serio? Y también que cuando estaba contigo pensaba en mí...

- En serio, no me importa – la pelirroja se enfurecía por momentos, le daría después una reprimenda.

- Claro, igual que cuando no te importaba que Potter te dejara por esa gran mujer... modelo internacional, un gran porte, elegancia... amor – el rostro de la pelirroja se volvió preocupado. Estaba pensando en la noche que la dejó, el peor día de su vida... desde ese día no había sido la misma, una parte de ella había muerto con aquel amor, nada en su vida sería igual...

Le flaqueaban las piernas, estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba, mientras por dentro se despedazaba poco a poco... como cuando desmontas un puzzle que acababas de hacer, pero en ves de guardarlo, lo destrozas... ella acabaría destrozándose

-... sí, no eligió mal al final el muchacho, claro que si se hubiera quedado contigo si que hubiera sido su vida un desastre. Entiéndelo de una vez, niñata, no eres buena para nadie, menos para Draco Malfoy y claro, tampoco para Harry Potter... – la pelirroja había derramado dos lágrimas mientras se apretaba los labios con fuerza evitando gritar. Le estaba dando donde más le dolía, quería olvidar esa noche pero la rubia se la había rememorado. Apretó los puños.

La gente se volvió sorprendida, la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente se había detenido. Era como si la imagen se hubiera congelado, la gente estaba quieta, mientras miraban a una muchacha rubia en el suelo tirada que se sujetaba la barbilla... mientras una pelirroja furiosa la miraba despreciándola en el suelo.

- Suerte que tienes de que lleve guantes- se colocó los guantes bien- o seguro que te hubiera roto esa perfecta cara de porcelana que tienes, y espero que no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida...

Ginny salió corriendo de allí, mientras la rubia se levantaba y también se dirigía a la salida.

- Vaya, no pensaba que iba a acabar así... pero no está tan mal, excepto por mi golpe... –se tocó la cara mientras con la otra mano se colocaba bien el gorro y el pelo, observada todavía por la gente. Mientras se acercaba a la salida vio algo que la dejó helada, la pelirroja se había encontrado con quien menos tenía que encontrarse, y alegre vio que salía corriendo sin mirarle.

El rubio venía andando después de haber cogido un extraño coche que llevaba a la gente por un dinero. Se dirigía hacia el centro cuando vio contento que una pelirroja se dirigía hacia él. Así no tendría que buscarla...

- Anda Weasley, no tenía ni idea de que saldrías a esperarme... – la chica se paró un metro de él. El chico se sorprendió mucho al ver que lágrimas caían por su cara, levantó una ceja - ¿Te ocurre algo?

La chica buscó algo rápidamente entre sus bolsillos, y sacando un paquete largo con una cinta verde. Se lo tiró al pecho y salió andando, dándole en el hombro al pasar. El rubio tuvo que hacer malabares para sujetarlo mientras se le escapaba la chica.

- Ey, ¡espera! – El chico corrió detrás de ella esquivando a la gente. Ella llegó a la parada mientras cogía un taxi y le cerró la puerta justo cuando llegó.

Después de haberse ido, abrió el paquete y vio un reloj bastante bonito que tenía en el centro una serpiente verde, con una correa de piel verde. Traía una tarjeta._ Para el chico más idiota que haya conocido. De tu fastidiada prometida._

- ¡Taxi! – El rubio se abrochó el reloj mientras hacia lo mismo que había visto hacer a la chica pelirroja. No se dio cuenta de que una chica rubia lo estaba mirando. La rubia se echó para atrás el pelo y caminó hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa. Se paró en el escaparate. Se metió en la tienda y sin coger nada para probarse se metió en un probador. Una empleada extrañada fue a ver a la chica.

Abrió de golpe el probador y ya no había nadie. Se quedó clavada en el sitio mientras se le caía la boca del susto. Fue hasta la caja y rápidamente se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas.

- Hola mamá... – Pansy Parkinson se había aparecido en su casa justo en ese momento, saludó a su madre, que se probaba una vestimenta verde y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Estaban en una cuarto bien arreglado y decorado. Su madre era una mujer rubia, alta y bella para la adelantada edad que tenía.

- ¿Qué quieres, hija?

- ¿Sabías que mi querido Draco Malfoy se va a casar? Bueno, mas bien se iba...

- ¿QUÉ? Pero si ya sabes... –la rubia se acomodó en la silla mientras cogía un peine y se cepillaba el largo pelo.

- Sí, ya sé que Lucius me prometió que se casaría conmigo...

La madre cruzó los brazos y la miraba autosuficiente.

- Si hubiera sido tú, no me hubiera pasado eso... eres una estúpida – se daba la vuelta y se miraba al espejo.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se levantó furiosa, apretó los puños y lo más fría que pudo le habló a su madre.

- Te dije que se iba a casar... no que se vaya a casar.

- Está bien, está bien, ahórrate explicarme que has hecho, y dime quien es o era su prometida... – la rubia bajó la mirada y susurró algo. La madre molesta le levantó bruscamente la cara-... Ginebra Weasley.

- ¿Un Weasley? ¿Un Weasley compitiendo con un Parkinson?- la madre se fue inmediatamente del cuarto. La rubia asustada la siguió.

- Madre... ¿dónde vas?- Pansy la alcanzó por el pasillo.

- Voy a salir con Lucius... – en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa fría-... ya hablaré con él de todo esto de camino.

- Y dime, ¿para qué? Y papá...

- Bueno, supongo que no querrás que te cuente lo que vamos a hacer, y tu padre está en una reunión del Ministerio...

- ¿Vas a salir para qué? No te estarás viendo con... – la rubia paró su explicación.

- No hace falta que siga hija, si ya sabes como continúa... – una risa estremecedora acabó con la conversación, mientras la misma mujer se marchaba por el pasillo. La chica se tuvo que sujetar a la pared mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Caminó apoyándose hasta la misma habitación y cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama una vez que entró. Agarró las colchas con fuerza mientras murmuraba algo...

- No quiero ser como mi madre... – lágrimas caían, como lluvia en el exterior.

Lluvia que también estaba cayendo en el mismo lugar donde Draco Malfoy estaba, enfrente del apartamento de Hermione, donde le había llevado el taxi que seguía al de la pelirroja.

Llevaba rato mojándose y le daba exactamente igual, la sonrisa triste que invadía su cara lo corrompía. No sabía porque estaba calándose hasta los huesos esperando a la chica que se estaba alojando en ese mismo momento en la casa de justo enfrente. Estaba apoyado en un muro de una gran casa mientras miraba la ventana por la cual la pelirroja también miraba. Gotas de agua caían de su pelo platino, al igual que gotas de agua amargas caían por la cara de Ginebra.

Corrió la cortina de la ventana y dejó de mirar al chico. No entendía porque no había parado de llorar, ella odiaba llorar... sólo hacía que los demás viesen lo débil que era, y ella quería ser fuerte.

Pero esa tarde quizá era tan mala como aquella noche. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras cogía el bol de palomitas que había preparado intentando olvidarse por unos momentos de todo. Sus propias lágrimas se mezclaban con las palomitas. Era una tarde triste, una tarde que había roto todas sus esperanzas de recuperar el pasado, un pasado al que seguía aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas... gran error.

Pero seguía sintiéndose culpable, culpable por que él estuviera mojándose bajo la lluvia mientras ella engullía grandes cantidades de palomitas intentando que no escapara ningún sollozo. Dejó el recipiente a un lado y cubriéndose la cara suspiraba.

Harry, te echo tanto de menos... echo tanto de menos esos días...

... claro que si te hubiera escogido a ti, hubiera sido su vida un desastre...´´

La pelirroja dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta que si no lo olvidaba iba a estar todos los días de su vida llorando por él. Porque el primer amor nunca se olvida...

Si su corazón estaba destinado a romperse a pedazos y no volver a recomponerse, no sería su culpa, ni quería pensar en ello. Sólo quería vivir... y dejar vivir. Se limpió la cara y se dirigió colocándose el abrigo hasta la salida, no seguiría con el plan, era algo absurdo...

Una chica con paraguas llegó calle abajo hasta pararse al lado de un muchacho que estaba bastante mojado. El chico se percató rápidamente de su presencia y levantó la vista. La muchacha se acercó lo suficiente como para taparlo también con el paraguas...

- Pansy... – el rubio la miró sorprendido, hacía así como dos meses que no la veía, básicamente porque se habían encontrado en una cafetería...

La rubia lo miraba tristemente recordando como su madre se iba con el padre del susodicho. Colocó una mano en su cara...

- Draco, no quiero ser como mi madre... no me voy a interponer en una relación por simple capricho. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es sólo obsesión por tenerte y nunca haberlo hecho... – vio sus labios irresistibles y se acercó lentamente. Cada vez estaban más cerca, ya percibían sus respiraciones cuando la chica lo besó. Pero algo raro ocurrió.

- Pero qué... – la rubia abrió rápidamente los ojos alertada por que había besado algo raro, no eran los tersos labios del rubio...

- Lo siento Pansy, pero esto es mío y no pienso dejar que me lo quites... – la pelirroja tenía una mano puesta sobre la boca del muchacho, mientras miraba mal a la rubia.-... verás, yo soy como una gata, marco mi territorio, y resulta que Draco Malfoy ya me pertenece. Si no quieres ver una linda gata sacando las uñas defendiéndose, será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a él... – la pelirroja cogió de la mano al rubio y se lo llevó corriendo casa adentro.

La rubia vio como lo metía dentro y cambió su cara por una sonrisa dulce.

- Creo que intentaré no ser como mi madre... – agachó la cara y volvió unos pasos para desaparecer.

- Abrase visto la rubia de bote esa... –Ginny cerró la puerta de golpe todavía sujetándole la mano de espaldas al rubio.

Mientras la pelirroja soltaba la mano del rubio, algo se le echó por encima mientras se le daba la vuelta.

El rubio la estaba abrazando acaloradamente mientras ella sorprendida se dejaba abrazar.

- Gracias por ponerte tan celosa... – en la cara del rubio se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja sonrojada se separó bruscamente.

- ¡Qué yo no estaba celosa! Sólo lo disimulaba a sus ojos...

- Ya...

- Bueno, en realidad ahora mismo estaría riñéndote porque no me contaste que salías con Parkinson cuando me propusiste el trato...

- ¿Qué? No es cierto... en serio, hace un mes te dije la verdad, y no salí con nadie hasta que ayer me llamaste aceptando mi propuesta.

- Bueno, ya es lo mismo... tengo otras cosas más importantes en mente – la chica bajó la mirada melancólicamente – será mejor que te seques mientras yo hago unas cosas...

- Mejor me voy a mi casa, me cambiaré allí. Dentro de un rato estaré aquí...

- Sí, claro... – el chico desapareció-... pero dudo mucho que estés antes de que yo me haya ido...

Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Hermione y cogió de allí su peluche morado, lo abrazó y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama. Era un tesoro muy preciado pero que quería dejar...

... para no aferrarse más al pasado.

Desapreció después de haberse retirado del cuarto apareciendo en La Madriguera. Se escuchaba mucho ruido abajo, seguramente estarían todos abajo. Del bolsillo del abrigo que todavía no se había quitado sacó una pequeña maleta, tan pequeña como su dedo meñique. La agrandó y empezó a meter cosas, desde ropa hasta objetos como cepillos, libros, espejo... por último, la cerró y sacando una bolsa tan pequeña como la maleta anteriormente, la agrandó y sacó un regalo. La volvió a encoger y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Cogió el regalo y lo dejó encima de la cama. Era de forma cuadrada y grande, de papel naranja. Cogió la maleta y se quedó viendo su cuarto.

De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la escalera.

- ¡Será un espíritu, mamá! Que diablos será ese ruido... – un pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a la habitación. La pelirroja desapareció inmediatamente, justo cuando el chico se asomaba a la habitación. El pelirrojo de ojos azules miró dentro-... anda, pero si es un regalo – levantó la ceja- quizás sea por mi cumpleaños... – vio el nombre en la superficie del regalo -... ¡Sí, es para mí! Le daré las gracias a Ginny cuando la vea...

La pelirroja llegó de nuevo al apartamento de Hermione con maleta en mano, y dispuesta a irse se preparó.

- Reducio – encogió la maleta y se la metió en el bolsillo – Bueno... me voy de aquí para siempre... – suspiro-... espero que todos estén bien... – miró el reloj y estaba a punto de dar las una. Sonrió-... otra vez dejaré plantada a la pobre de Hermione. Mejor será que no me despida de nadie, o eso hará que no me vaya... – miró de nuevo el reloj y se acordó del regalo de Draco Malfoy.

Desapareció y volvió a aparecer en una habitación enorme, con cenefas en verde, mientras un chico terminaba de ponerse los pantalones, sentado en la cama. Se había aparecido detrás de él, sin hacer ruido, por lo que... un último susto.

- ¡AH! – el chico se cayó de la cama boca arriba justo cuando la chica le asustó por la espalda. Ella se arrastró por la cama hasta permanecer tumbada y asomar la cabeza hacia abajo para verlo. Draco se rascaba la cabeza en el suelo, mientras la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Ves como tenías muy buen cuerpo? – decía mirándole el torso desnudo- No me avergüenza admitirlo...

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama mientras el chico se sentaba en ella. Estaban el uno enfrente del otro. El sorprendido y ella triste.

- Iba a volver allí, no sé porque estás aquí... pero tranquila, aunque mi padre estuviera no pasaría nada... te defendería- le sonrió maliciosamente- por cierto, mi madre quería decirte algo, ven... – la cogió del brazo y la arrastró. Ella se paró de repente mientras le sujetaba esta vez el brazo a él.

El rubio volvió a mirarla, y vio en su cara un deje de tristeza profunda.

- ¿Es por lo del trato o lo que te dije? Yo...

Se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo abrazó... el chico no sabía que hacer, no sabía que es lo que le pasaba... pero le correspondió el abrazo. Ella se abrazó fuerte, necesitaba una abrazo, y se sentía demasiado bien como para marcharse, tan bien que al separarse fue como si otro pedacito se lo arrancaran... serían muchas cosas las que echaría de menos, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, una de esas cosas sería ese presuntuoso rubio... pero debía empezar desde cero...

... para no aferrarse más al pasado.

Se separó y lo miró a los ojos... ojos que podrían descubrir a un ser distinto si alguien se acercara a observarlos y comprendiera que era demasiado duro por fuera... pero de cristal por dentro. Mas ella no podía seguir adentrandose en ellos, porque debía irse... y esos labios, tersos como la seda, ya no volvería a verlos más porque ya había decidido... pero, quizás...

De un arranque de valentía de la pelirroja besó los tersos labios del rubio. Ni en sueños ni en pesadillas, ni en su imaginación ni en la realidad más fantástica llegaría a pensar que la chica sería la que lo besara. No podía ser real... si lo fuera, no estaría así, tan excitado como estaba y con tanto deseo de besarla mil veces más...

La chica se despegó y dando tres pasos atrás levantó la mano en modo de despedida...

- Eres el único que se despidió de mí, porque eres el único que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, desde que hace un mes me propusiste tremenda tontería... –risas-... bueno, me voy a algún lugar, donde me lleve mi corazón, y donde pueda empezar desde el principio... adiós, Draco Malfoy, te echaré de menos, no sabes cuanto... el mejor mes de mi vida.

Desapareció.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde... – decía el muchacho tocándose los labios serio-... para admitir que me estaba enamorando de ti...

N/a: vale!!!! Lo sé, este chap ha sido una estupidez, pero es que no me salía otra cosa, en serio, siento mucho que sea tan nefasta autora TT intentare mejorar, lo prometo... pero es una cursilada! Por Dios! Acepto tomatazos, huevazos... pero virus no, ¿eh? v.v

Pero bueno, siento haberlos decepcionado, pork seguro lo hice!!! Un besito a todos de todas formas TT y siento haberlos decepcionado...

Yose- Malfoy-felton: bueno, gracias antes k todo, si no te he decpcionado antes.. creo k ahora sí v.v en serio, no creo k le haya gustado a nadie ste chap... ya sta cerca la parte de Harry, y si, como veras actualizo cada cinco dias, porque me da tiempo a escribir un capitulo por fin de semana, ah! Y una cosa, me habían dixo algunas cosas, pero que mi fic es muy fino nunca

Muxos besos y cuidate, ok?

Yalimie: ves?? Continue prontito, espero k m contestes rapido para ver como me kedo ste ultimo chap, pero vamos... sin comentarios. Muxas gracias por todo, a mi tb m ncanto scribir la parte de ellos.

Besos y cuidate

Ginny- ForEver: sí a mi tb me encanto esa parte XD era super divertida nada mas imaginarmela, thnks, gracias...

Besos!!!!!

impossibles: jeje, gracias por escribir, y cuidate!!!! Bss

maggie: tenía pensado poner a pansy pero no sabía cuando pero me dijiste eso y lo puse . si, la parte del baño era divertida... muxo. Espero k no te haya decepcionado demasiado ste chap.

SaraMeliss: a mi tb me gusta k te encante la historia!!! Spero k sigas scribiendo, y yo tb respeto los gustos, y respeto el tuyo... si kiers decirme cual s tu historia y asi la leo...

Besos!!!

Luciana: ya lo subi!! Pero es muy malo ste chap!! Si, era buena la parte del baño... jeje eso staria bien, no te averguences por pensar en draco, se supone k sta muy bien, excepto, ejem, eso´´...

Besos!!

Eri mond Lichy: me encanta k te gustara el chap pasado, estuvo bastante bien... pero bueno, ya me contaras de este v.v

Besitos!! Cuidate!!

Rosy: bueno, sta vez no se han peleado muxo, a sido mas bien un chap romanticon, demasiado, pero s k no se me ocurrio otra cosa, en serio!!!

Besos, ya veras como se ira arreglando!

a-grench: tu revi fue uno de los k mas me alento a seguir, en serio, pero creo k ya no m vas a seguir leyendo!! ¬¬ spero k no tt hayas cabreado muxo por este chap...

besos!!!

Laurana-malfoy-rin: si, el chap anterior estuvo de pelos! Sobre todo por lo k le hizo lucius...

Besos!

Paulina Gryffindor: vaya, muxas gracias que te sinceres así conmigo y spero k m vuelvas a scribir prontito, pork m gusta muxo k m scribas!!

Besos!!

Vane: gracias por escribir y spero k no te haya defraudado muxo ste chap!! Besos!!!

Lily E of Potter: jajaja, muy bueno, n serio... spero k m sigas scribiendo... m ncanta k lo hagas y para mi s importante!!!

Besos!!

Y despues de este desastroso chap, nada mas k decir... solo k me encanta que me escribais siempre y es muy importante para mi, asi k spero k todos los k leais lo hagais!!! Aunk si no kereis, no stais obligados...

Besos para todos!!!!

Cleo-lil.


	4. Tú y yo incompatibles

4. Tú y yo... incompatibles.

Tan sólo unos instantes después de que la pelirroja se hubiera ido, el rubio se había desmoralizado. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza y terriblemente confuso. Todo aquel trato era tan sólo para que sus padres lo desheredaran básicamente.

Y eso sonaba absurdo para cualquiera, pero para él no...

Quería librarse de esa familia y quería irse a vivir al extranjero... quería ejercer de abogado. Pero todo se había complicado desde ese último mes... quería creer que sus pensamientos referentes a la pelirroja eran ficticios, es decir, no la había visto desde hacía un mes y sin embargo había pensado siempre en ella y en lo que contestaría. Y justo el día anterior lo hizo, contestó... y le alegró más de lo que hubiera esperado

Se levantó, dispuesto a lo que fuera capaz de hacer por alcanzar a la pelirroja y hablar con ella, al menos tendría que resolver sus problemas emocionales... no podía quedarse con las ganas y arrepentirse durante el tiempo que esté sin verla, o si no la veía nunca más...

Bajó corriendo las escaleras después de haber salido de los laberínticos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, cogió las llaves de su coche, su abrigo y abrió corriendo la puerta. Cruzó el largo jardín mientras abría a la lejanía el coche plateado que había en la puerta. Las luces se vieron parpadear a lo lejos. Llegó hasta él, abrió la puerta y se puso al volante.

Se sujetó el cinturón, eso lo primero, y metiendo la marcha pegó un rascón a las ruedas saliendo a toda velocidad. Pasó a toda velocidad por la ciudad y alrededores intentando llegar lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto, antes de que embarcara la pelirroja. Uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo, se lo pasó y casi choca con otro, pero siguió delante sin pararse. Llegó al aeropuerto y aparcó en la puerta creando una gran cola de coches que le pitaban, mientras pasaban por un lado difícilmente... el rubio ni se dio cuenta, cerró automáticamente el coche y se encaminó hacia la puerta del aeropuerto...

- Espero que haya pensado suficientemente muggle y no se haya desaparecido... no, no creo, no le ha dado tiempo a llegar al Departamento para sacar el pase... – el rubio enseguida pasó por la puerta corredera y se cayó el mundo a sus pies... _¿Cómo mierda voy a encontrar a la pelirroja?_

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, a rebosar... tanta gente había que era imposible reconocer ni a una hormiga. El chico fue golpeado por varia gente al pasar hasta que reaccionó y corriendo rápidamente bajando las escaleras mecánicas de dos en dos, atropellando a la gente hasta llegar a los estantes donde estaban alojadas las señoritas que daban los billetes de avión.

Se acercó hasta una muchacha morena que sellaba los visados.

- ¿Ha visto por aquí a una pelirroja? Iba a coger un avión...

- Lo siento señor, pero aquí sólo se sellan visados...

El rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era un visado...

- Pero si quiere saber, los mostradores de billetes están allí... – le señaló con el dedo unos mostradores con una gran cola.

El muchacho dio dos saltos y enseguida llegó allí.

- Perdone, un momento, ¿ha visto a una chica pelirroja sacar un billete?

- ¡Oiga! Mi turno era ahora... – una mujer regordeta le llamó la atención refunfuñando.

- Tranquilícese, no le voy a quitar ningún puesto en el avión...

- Bueno, la verdad es que vino una por aquí y se iba a un vuelo para Francia, puerta 67...

Antes de que la muchacha terminara de hablar, ya no estaba el oji-gris. Fue corriendo y esquivando gente hasta lograr ver el cartel de la puerta 67 a lo lejos. Corrió hasta allí, pero el vuelo no había salido, y mucho menos los viajeros habían embarcado... tendría que estar por allí. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo observando alrededor y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, alejándose de la puerta de embarque...

* * *

Una pelirroja andaba por la terminal de un aeropuerto lentamente mientras escudriñaba la portada de un libro grueso, en ella ponía: _Francia, cómo visitarla y no perderte. _Había salido recientemente de la librería comprando la guía y llevando el carro con la maleta. Aunque la había llevado un rato empequeñecida, al llegar la había agrandado, o quizás habría resultado raro... o también quizás no, pero prefería verse como una persona totalmente normal, ya que a partir de ahora ya no podría usar su magia demasiado...

Miró hacia delante mientras ponía un pie en la escalera mecánica, debía bajar de nuevo. En realidad había subido hasta arriba por el libro y hacer tiempo, llegaba el avión con retraso... Cuando bajó pasó por delante de la cola de visados, de embarque y de billetes. Se paró para descansar un rato sobre el carrito apoyándose mientras su cabello caía sobre los hombros y su cara, sonrió tristemente._ Sólo me he despedido de él... ahora lamento no haberme despedido de mi familia y de Hermione, justo me voy el día del cumpleaños de Ron. Lo siento tanto, Ron..._

- ¡Ginny! ¡¡Ginny!! – alguien gritaba a lo lejos intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja.

La chica se dio cuenta e incorporándose rápidamente miró sorprendida hacia la derecha y vio a un chico llegar a su lado agitadamente.

- En cuanto te he visto he llegado corriendo...

- ¿¿Ha- Harry??

_

* * *

_

Hola, bueno que, ¿lo dejamos ahí? ¿No? Venga ya... os deje un gran trocito... ¬¬

Y muy interesante, ¿cierto?( Miradas asesinas de parte de todos)

¿Queréis más? ¡Que avariciosos! Vale, vale... ya os dejo en paz o me mataréis ¬¬ (esquivando miradas)

¿En serio creéis que Ginny quedará con Draco? Uy, sabéis que podría cambiarlo en cualquier momento... no sé, me gusta más la pareja de Harry y Ginny...

Pero que le vamos a hacer, está tan ambientado en Draco con la pelirroja...

Pero Harry dará fuerte... muy fueeeeeeeeerte... ya veréis a partir de este episodio, y además habrá rabia por parte de Draco a partir de aquí...

O sea que queréis más chap, ¿no? ¿Ha sido poco?

Bueeeeeeeeno, aquí os dejo un trozo más... un buen trozo. Sí que he sido mala... estas son mis disculpas:

* * *

- Harry...

- ¡Ginny! Me gustaría saber que haces aquí, y con una maleta, ¿acaso te ibas?

- No, que diga sí... pero iba a visitar a una tía de Francia... –_ Demonios, creo que se lo está tragando..._ La chica cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda

- ¿Justo el día en que cumple años Ron? – el chico la miraba divertido mientras se ponía nerviosa.

- Sí, bueno, volvería esta tarde desapareciéndome... – la chica puso una sonrisa ladeada.

En un momento a otro el moreno le dio un abrazo fuerte. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada. El muchacho se despegó sonriendo tristemente. Le acarició la ardiente cara a la chica anhelando... el corazón de Ginny estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho sin remediar... sus mejores momentos estaban volviendo a la cabeza y a su corazón... aquellos momentos que pasó con el muchacho de ojos verdes...

Alguien se abría paso no muy cerca... no muy lejos... de ellos.

La escena era inverosímil. Era difícil encontrar a la pelirroja en un aeropuerto tan grande, pero justamente encontrarla con el moreno era algo... nada, no entraba en su cabeza. No sabía si era un sueño o no... pero tenía más pinta de no serlo. El rubio se dio un golpe en el brazo, torció el gesto mientras veía como una señora lo miraba raro...

Segundos después, en la mente de Draco Malfoy se repetía la escena del abrazo. Estancado se fue repitiendo lentamente, todos los pasos en orden, una y otra vez... fue tan doloroso que se tuvo que dar la vuelta para no verlo. Volteó una vez más para verla, y vio que todavía estaban abrazados... finalmente, pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse_ Quien sabe lo que estará haciendo ahí con Potter, pero dudo mucho que sea casual... quizá, quizá... no sé... y si se van juntos... no podría soportarlo... yo no... puedo._

El chico volvió caminando suficientemente absorto como para chocar con toda la gente que se le puso por medio. Cogió de nuevo la escalera mecánica y subió por ella, abarrotada de gente mientras se quedaba mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía al moreno.

- Ehm, Harry...

- Lo siento, pero es que necesitaba un abrazo, ¿sabes? No estoy demasiado bien después de lo que me ha pasado... ¿Ginny? ¿Me estás escuchando? – La chica estaba mirando sorprendida un punto justo detrás del muchacho. La escalera no estaba muy lejos y no tenía mala vista. Un chico con el pelo platino la miraba fijamente desde lo lejos, un vuelco le dio el corazón... Había ido a buscarla, y la había visto con... ¡Harry!

Salió corriendo evitando a la gente e intentando alcanzar la escalera como le fuera posible. El moreno le gritaba a lo lejos intentando alcanzarla.

- Por favor... lo siento... perdone... – la pelirroja esquivaba a la gente en mitad de la escalera mecánica, mientras veía el abrigo del rubio.

Terminó de subir rápidamente, y corriendo fue a alcanzarlo. Estaba algunos metros lejos de la puerta de salida mientras él ya salía. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se fijó en los carteles de mojado ´´ y resbaló deslizándose hasta la puerta mientras gente con carros y maletas la saltaban.

- Lo siento... – fue a levantarse sonriendo ya que casi lo había alcanzado cuando se iba a caer de nuevo, razón: tacón roto. Se arrancó, a la pata coja, el otro tacón y corriendo con los zapatos de punta salió por la puerta y recorrió algunos metros hacia la derecha.

La desesperación la consumía... Estaba segura de que aquel chico era el rubio, no podía ser otro el que la mirara... Se apoyó en la pared de una tienda, mientras se echaba los pelos para atrás. Un moreno llegó a su lado, corriendo y con dos maletas a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien Ginny? – el muchacho de ojos verdes le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Sí... eso creo.

- Bueno, yo me voy, será mejor que cojas ese avión a Francia... – el chico se despidió tristemente. La chica inconscientemente lo saludó también, aunque se quedo pensativa...

- ¡Espera! Harry...

- ¿Sí? – El chico paró en su camino.

- ¿Por qué me abrazaste? – La pelirroja lo miró fijamente algo sonrojada.

- No te lo termine de contar... – soltó la maleta mientras la miraba-... venía de despedirme de Colette... he pasado un día con ella, y se ha ido...

- ¿Y? Eso no explica nada...

- Claro que lo explica Gin, he roto con mi novia y es duro... – el chico la miraba tristemente mientras ella abría la boca sorprendida y se ponía una mano sobre ella.

- Creo que ya no puedo irme... – la pelirroja miraba hacia arriba, hacia el cielo y seguidamente hacia atrás, por dónde había desaparecido el rubio...

Elegir es algo tan duro... perder una cosa para ganar otra per, ¿qué cosa prefiero perder para ganar la otra? Creo que llegó la hora de cambiar mi vida...

Miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba gris y se quedó mirándolo. Se acordó de aquellos indescifrables ojos grises... y una lágrima cayó.

- ¿Vienes Ginny? – Harry le cogió la mano mientras preocupado le limpiaba la lágrima. – No entiendo porque lloras, pero espero que me lo expliques, con tiempo quizás...

- Sí... – la pelirroja eligió y sonriendo se decidió por el moreno. _Harry está conmigo, y aparte era lo que quería, ¿cierto?_

Justo detrás de la fachada en la que la pelirroja estaba apoyada, en la vuelta de la esquina un rubio apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente mientras echaba tristemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tú ganaste pero yo no... será mejor así, tú serás feliz a su lado mientras yo me lamentaré por no haberte dicho lo que hubiera deseado ser feliz al tuyo...

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! – Ronald Weasley sopló las velas de un enorme pastel de chocolate con 24 velas. El chico fue abrazado por toda su familia más su novia Hermione y su amigo Harry.

Poco a poco todo el mundo le fue dando los regalos. Pasando desde una túnica nueva hasta un baúl dónde guardar los libros, los cuáles se expulsan al pedirlos.

Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, bueno, quizá unos más que otros, porque Harry no estaba excesivamente contento. Pero había alguien que discordaba entre tanta alegría y no era para menos. Siempre pensativa, siempre distante...

- Ginny, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – su madre le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro. Estaban las dos solas en la cocina – Ya sé que no te habrá hecho mucha gracia el encontrarte así con Harry, querida, pero no puedes estar siempre así...

- No es sólo eso mamá... – la pelirroja se quedó mirando por la puerta como el moreno se reía con sus hermanos. Se dio la vuelta mientras suspiraba, y se enojaba consigo misma.

- Cuéntame, querida...

- Es que... – la pelirroja la miró triste -... no es nada.

- Ya, entiendo, no me lo quieres contar... – la mujer sonrió suavemente y cogiendo una paleta se iba por la puerta-... estaré cortando la tarta. Será mejor que cojas los platos.

- No, mamá... no te preocupes – decía la chica cogiendo los platos y poniéndose a su lado -... es que, hay otro chico...

- ¿Otro? Bueno, supongo que el problema será el que no sabes a quien quieres... – Molly dejó la pala en la mesa mientras la miraba.

- ¡Mamá! Como me conoces...

- Vamos hija, no es tan difícil... lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar un poquito ahí dentro y descubrirás a quien amas... – le señaló en el corazón, cogió la paleta y sonrió alegremente.

- Mamá, no ayudas diciendo eso, ni siquiera sé como hacerlo... – la pelirroja sonrió viendo a su madre irse por la puerta mientras negaba y cogía las cucharillas junto a los platos.

Todos juntos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Ginny cogió a su hermano y le tiró de las orejas.

- ¡Ey! – Ron se quejó viendo duramente a su hermana.

- No te quejes, eso se le hace a los chicos que cumplen años... – la pelirroja puso brazos en jarra, mientras lo veía divertida.

- Las chicas tienen que dar besos en la cara, querida hermanita... ya verás cuando llegue tu cumpleaños.

- Para besos ya tienes a Hermione... – la oji- azul señaló a su amiga. Ambos se miraron, tanto Ron como Hermione, y se sonrojaron.

- Eh, ¡Ven aquí! – Ron la perseguía y ella se escondió detrás de Hermione, pero al ver a su hermano llegar, salió y dio un salto que no calculó y cayó encima de Harry. Sonrió al verlo y le dio un pequeñito gracias- ¡Ginny!- Ron iba a cogerla pero Hermione se le adelantó y lo besó en la cara. El chico se quedó quieto mientras era abrazado por su novia.

- Dios, ¡Mi hermano es una calzonazos!

- Ron, creo que la pelirroja tiene razón- Harry la miró sonriente.

Sus hermanos mayores se metieron con él riéndose mientras el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo, incluida la pelirroja...

Creo que por un día dejaré de pensar en mis problemas... reír no está tan mal.

Y si de reír le habláramos a un rubio Malfoy, una mirada fría como mínimo nos echaría, y eso sería poco.

Se encontraba caminando por Hogsmeade mientras iba anocheciendo. No había mucha gente por allí, excepto los jóvenes que se dirigían a una discoteca a las afueras del pueblo, no muy lejos de allí. Las calles, estaban vacías, hacía frío y el cielo no aventajaba nada bueno, ciertamente como el carácter que ahora perpetuaba en el muchacho.

- Anda, pero si es Draco Malfoy... – dos chicas se pararon a su lado mientras la rubia lo señalaba comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, ninguno guapo... eh, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras?- la morena de al lado le guiñó. Iban vestidas muy atrevidas, con trajes de salir de noche...

- ¿Me veis cara de querer divertirme con dos cualquiera como vosotras?

- Eh... tranquilo, vamos a la discoteca, si te quieres venir...

- ¿Por qué tendría que acompañaros?- el rubio las miró con superioridad.

- Porque tienes una cara de muerto que no te aguantas tú solo... - contestó sonriendo la rubia

- Sí, y porque eres uno de los chicos mejor cotizados y te lo pasarás muy bien...

El rubio sonrió sádicamente mientras llegaba hasta las dos chicas. Cogió a la rubia de la nuca y acercándose a su boca susurró unas palabras.

- Me encantaría divertirme... – el rubio la soltó y se dirigió adelante fríamente camino del lugar.

Un rato después de que el heredero de los Malfoy hubiera llegado al sitio, la mayoría de las chicas se había terminado canalizando a su alrededor. El chico bailaba tremendamente bien, ya que después de los desastrosos bailes que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, no quería volver a pasar vergüenza por ello...

Decenas de chicas querían pegársele, y no sólo por su atractivo, más bien las atraía la inmensa fortuna que el chico podría tener algún día en sus manos.

El rubio no se había pasado de copas, aunque sabía llevarlas bien y no se le habrían subido a la cabeza, aunque no acostumbrara a beber después de un incidente en el Londres muggle... Llevaba el pelo más suelto debido al tremendo movimiento, una camisa negra y unos vaqueros anchos. La camisa la llevaba abierta, con las mangas remangadas.

Después de salir de madrugada del lugar, dos chicas lo acompañaron... la rubia y una pelirroja. Iban cogidas de sus brazos mientras reían. Su destino... el Caldero Chorreante.

Una chica se despertó sobresaltada mientras miraba desde su cama la ventana... estaba oscuro y llovía a mares, el tiempo se había vuelto fatal desde el día anterior. Miró su reloj en la mesita y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana, y aún así parecía de noche debido a lo negro que se encontraba el cielo por las nubes. Sudaba demasiado, el pelo y la ropa se le pegaba incómodamente mientras agarraba las mantas con fuerza.

Retiró las mantas de pronto y se levantó, se fue al cuarto de baño, saliendo de su cuarto de puntillas sin hacer ruido alguno, se encerró y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Volvió después de un rato a su cuarto y se vistió en plan muggle, cogió su bolso y se volvió a asomar a la ventana.

Puso la mano en el cristal helado. Echó vaho sobre él y escribió algo que normalmente le pasaba por la cabeza estos días: Draco Malfoy ´´ ...

Desapareció sin más para aparecer en la habitación, ya repetitiva en su cabeza, donde solía estar el rubio. Miró la cama y extrañamente no estaba allí, es más, estaba echa... lo cual quería decir que no había dormido allí.

- Si su apartamento está ocupado... eso quiere decir que está en el Caldero Chorreante.

Momentos después se apareció en una calle desolada pero cercana a la esquina donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante. Entró hacia dentro y llegó a la barra. Aquel lugar estaba como siempre, incluso estaba igual que cuando entró por primera vez allí con ocho años, cuando los gemelos iban a entrar a Hogwarts.

Tom, el tabernero se acercó a la muchacha. Era el único en el establecimiento excepto ella.

- Señorita Weasley, que alegría verla, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vengo buscando al Señor Malfoy... hijo.

El tabernero la miró raro y sospechosamente.

- En realidad no me gusta buscarlo, pero le hice el favor a la profesora Mc. Gonagall de buscar a todos los chicos de la generación de Harry Potter, por ser el año en que murió Lord Voldemort, el último año de Harry... Vamos a celebrar algo.

- ¡Ah! El Sr. Potter, bien... está en la habitación más grande, la cincuenta. Pero... le aconsejo que entre con cuidado.

- ¿Por qué?- la pelirroja se quedó preguntando a mitad de la escalera.

- Usted hágame caso...

La pelirroja subió enseguida a la puerta cincuenta _Que rápido se lo creyó... será mejor que abra con magia por si acaso._ Un leve clac sonó y la puerta se abrió, guardándose a su vez la varita.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta lentamente mientras miraba que en el frente se encontraba el rubio con toda la cintura para arriba desnudo y poniéndose el cinturón encima de los pantalones. Estaba de espaldas. Ella abrió la puerta completamente.

- Pasa, ya que estás aquí... – el rubio se dio la vuelta mientras sin mirarla se ponía el reloj en la muñeca. La pelirroja dio dos pasos y cerró.

Pasó la vista por la habitación de derecha a izquierda. El cuarto de baño que se veía desde allí era enorme, mientras pasaba la vista por el armario, un gran escritorio que había en medio y pasándose al rubio llegó al perchero donde ropa de colores vivos se apiñaba. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que era ropa de chica. Pero más helada se quedó cuando posó la vista en la cama donde se veía una melena rojiza y dos brazos por otro lado. Le estaban dando ganas de desmayarse y llorar al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que más ganas le daban era de salir de allí, pero no lo hizo... no lo hizo sin embargo.

- Te- tengo que hablar... contigo- una voz muy fina le salió de la garganta mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se aguaran mordiéndose los labios fuertemente.

- No creo que tengamos que hablar de nada después de lo del aeropuerto...

La pelirroja abrió los ojos incrédulamente. Le reprochaba lo de ayer y ¿ella estaba en una habitación dónde el chico había pasado la noche con dos chicas?

- Y quizá yo no tendría que hablarte después de esto... – la pelirroja seguía mirando hacia abajo sin levantar la mirada, y seguía mordiéndose los labios. Si lo miraba, lágrimas caerían... El rubio estaba a su lado sin darse cuenta.

- Toma, te sangran los labios... – el chico le dio un pañuelo mirándola fríamente.

- Sí, quizá ya no os tendríamos que hablar... – le cogió el pañuelo mientras se limpiaba y lo tiró al suelo bruscamente. Sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

- Ni siquiera vernos... - Draco la miraba duramente.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no?

- S

- Muy bien, hasta nunca...

La pelirroja dio un portazo mientras el chico daba un golpe en la puerta con el puño cabreado.

- ¿Pasa algo Draco?

- Sí, coged vuestra ropa y marchaos – el rubio las miraba agresivamente.

- ¿Qué? – La rubia y la pelirroja lo miraban incrédulas.

- Ya habéis escuchado, desapareced... - las muchachas corrieron a la chimenea y con polvos flu salieron de all

Draco Malfoy se acercó tristemente a la puerta... para recoger el pañuelo que la pelirroja había tirado. En verdad eran dos seres incompatibles, que nunca llegaban a coincidir en nada excepto esa vez...

... en la que aceptaron separarse.

* * *

Bueeeeno, aquí estamos de nuevo.

Estamos en la época romantica del fic, ahora mismo, ya despues vendran los lios y las risas, pero vamos... tenéis que aguantar. En, fin, una cosa antes de todo y era que este chap no era así. Me explico, veréis, en realidad Ginny iba a volver por su propio pie pero como tras pensarlo demasiado lo cambie todo. Otra cosa: lo siento mucho!!! No pude actualizar porque internet iba a su bola... ¬¬ ya sabéis lo que pasa, cuando kieres algo te pasa justo lo contrario, y cuando yo keria actualizar no podia meterme en internet TT . Pero ya lo resolví, sobretodo pork aki hay fiesta y me iba a aburrir sin internet.

Y ya pasando de mis rollos:

Laurana-malfoy-rin: olas!!! Gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este, y sí, no me gusta Harry en este fic... es tonto, pero quizás...

Un besito!!

SaraMeliss: ola!!! Referente a tus fics, lo siento mucho pero con lo de Internet no he podido leerla, pero puedes estar segura de que la leeré pronto y te dejare review.Gracias por los halagos pensaba que era un pesimo chap.

Besos!!! Y espero que me escribas como siempre!!

Raxigranger: ya k eres nueva aki... bienvenida!!! Y también me encanta que hayas leido mi fic, aunque ni yo misma se porque lo escribi... --U . No he tardado demasiado, ¿cierto?

Besos y escribeme!

Ginny-ForEver: uy...!!! Vale, vale, tenía pensado desde el principio arreglarlo, pero más cuando leí tu review... espero k con este no m tires tomates!!!

Besitos

Ashley-malfoy:P: bueno, quizás si, me parece que cuando quisiste que draco admitiera sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo... gracias por lo que me dijiste, m ayuda a seguir.

Besos!!

Paulina Gryffindor: ola chica!! Bueno, la verdad es que aquí se explica un poco lo que me preguntaste. Draco le propuso a Ginny todo hacía un mes, pero ella no contestó hasta el día en que le golpearon, o sea, cuando empieza el fic. Durante ese mes m parece que no se ven nada... pero sin embargo draco se empieza a enamorar de ella, ni yo lo se, pero es asi... pero Draco solo esta levemente enamorado de ella, podría cambiar pronto de sentimientos...

Besos y escribeme, k me alegra!!

Yalimie: hola loca!!! Me encanta que me escribas reviews tan largos, me encanta leerlos largo rato, espero que los sigas haciendo asi y me cuentes mas, me gusta hablar con los que leen mis fics de distintas cosas... bueno, la verdad es que el final del otro chap estuvo de pelos, pero me gusta dejar las cosas asi (y luego me pregunto porque me tiran tomates... ¬¬).A mi principalmente me parecia desastroso el chap, pero bueno, parece que no stuvo muy mal... Pansy la veia un poco estupida al principio pero despues me gusto mucho la actitud que tomo... esta bien eso de no robar novios (ni maridos como su madre... ) La verdad es que como he dicho antes, el que todos dijerais que draco la siguiera me hizo reflexionar para que quedara mejor. La verdad es que Harry es tonto (y eso que me gusta tanto... OO) y ahora se lo tiene merecido el que lo dejen pero Ginny... ay, pobre ilusa. Buena, veras que lo intentaba subir tan pronto como pude pero el maldito ordenador no me dejo... Gracias por escribir, y cuentame mas cosas!!!

Besotes!!

Yose-malfoy-felton: lo mas importante, gracias por no decir que te defraude!! Bueno, el chap anterior fue triste, que le vamos a hacer... y erste la verdad es que iba por el mismo camino. Eso si, no me gusta lo que hace Draco en este chap, pero le da un toque odioso que me encanta... y hay que entender tambien que el pobre se quedo con un palmo de narices!!

Besitos y escribeme!!

Rosy: ola!! Bueno, Harry sufrirá bastante mas adelante, no te preocupes... y como habras visto se han encontrado!! Que bueno, nop?? :D

Besos!!!

a-grench: gracias!!!!!!! TT no te enojaste?? K milagro... oye, pero que no es el final, no hago fics cortos, aunk este tampoco sera muy largo... Besitos wapa.

Maggie: gracias, spero k tu tb me escribas. Besos!

Sthefany Weasley: jejejeje. Estuvo bueno eso de Harry. Pweo bueno, aunque no lo he dicho antes... Draco y Ginny estaran un ratito separados, ahora si que si... ya veras lo que pasara.

Besotes!!

Eri mond licht: hola!!! K, un poco histerica??? Uy, se siente, pero tranquila, ok? Ahjora si te puedes poner histerica, porque ambos estan mosqueados, MUY mosqueados... y por cierto... NO es el fin, que ya lo he escuchado. Le faltan bastantes chaps... o es k krees k les va a ser tan facil?? No, yo no soy asi... (risa malefica)

Bueno wapa, espero k tu tb te cuides!! Besos!!

Faby: te gusto?? Estupendo!!! ;P Espero k me escribas de nuevo. Besos.

Luciana: vale, vale... pero asi fue el chap!!! Espero que ahora no te hayas enojado tantito TT . No kiero k me tires nada!!!

Besotes.

Y aquí acabo el chap, y recorada... falta MUCHO para el FIN!!!!

Besos a todas vosotras...

Cleo-lil.


	5. ¿Celos? No lo hubiera jurado

5. ¿Celos? No lo hubiera jurado...

- Vale, Ginny... tranquilízate... respira hondo... – la pelirroja cogió un jarrón lleno de flores y lo destrozó en la pared-... ay madre, mi jarrón favorito... Ginny, mira, no quiero usar la magia contigo, por favor... – la chica exasperada estaba ahora en la esquina de la entrada a la casa dándose cabezazos mientras gruñía en voz baja. Cuando la otra chica se le iba a cercar dio un fuerte grito y moviéndose rápido fue directa al sofá. Dio un grito ahogado en el cojín para seguidamente intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Algodón de relleno se había esparcido por todo el suelo y el salón. La morena amiga suya, aburrida, la cogió de los hombros y la intentó tranquilizar.

- Gin, por favor, ya me has roto un jarrón y sigues con mis cojines. En serio, si quieres ir a tu casa y romper todo lo que quieras yo no pongo objeción, pero aquí no... – la pelirroja la miraba llorando amargamente.

- Lo siento Hermione... – lágrimas caían por su cara mientras daba pequeños hipidos, parecía una niña pequeña.

- Vamos, dime porque estás así, sabes que yo soy muy comprensiva...

La pelirroja Weasley se limpiaba la cara mientras la miraba un tanto sin saber que hacer.

- Eh... no sé si decírtelo.

- Vamos, yo no soy como tu hermano... – le sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Bueno... es por Draco Malfoy. – la pelirroja miraba tristemente sus manos, aquellas manos que un día tocaron las suaves del rubio.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese?- la morena la miraba extrañada.

- Bueno... es una historia larga- dijo la ojiazul mirándola pensativa – pero resumiendo: yo era la prometida de Draco Malfoy, y hablo totalmente en serio.

La morena se quedó mirándola fijamente. Su cara se ponía blanca mientras pasaba el tiempo.

- Hermione... – la pelirroja le pasó por la cara la mano preocupada-... Hermione, no me gusta nada tu color de cara, ¿me escuchas?

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? – la morena reaccionó de repente pasando de un blanco alternativo al color de la cera, a un rojo fuego. La chica que tenía enfrente tuvo que agarrarse el pecho por el susto que le había dado- Pero Ginny... ¿tú estás mal? NO, definitivamente ¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCA!- la morena se levantó del sofá mientras empezaba a hablar sola y dando vueltas.

- En serio no te hace bien que estés con mi hermano... – la pelirroja lo dijo bajito mirando el suelo.

- ¡Ginny!

- Mande... – la pelirroja vio la cara enojada de la chica morena y puso ojitos de borrego, que siempre le funcionaban con ella.

- Ginebra, no puedo creerlo, no puedo... – Hermione se dejó caer sobre la mecedora-... dime que es una broma.

- No...

La morena gruñó mirando a la otra malamente.

- Pero no te preocupes, nos hemos separado... – la pelirroja se tumbó en el sofá dándole la espalda a Hermione.

- O sea, ¿quieres decir que me has roto un jarrón, un cojín y le has dado dos patadas a la puerta porque has cortado con Malfoy? En serio, Ginny, no entiendo nada... pensaba que todavía estabas enamorada de Harry.

- ¡Ese es el problema! Que creo seguir estándolo... – la pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma siguiendo dándole la espalda.

- Veamos, o me lo cuentas todo o no me entero de nada... Ginny, ¿me escuchas?

- Sí... – la chica se dio la vuelta mientras nuevas lágrimas caían-... verás, para olvidar a Harry acepté el trato de Malfoy de que tuviéramos un pre- matrimonio totalmente falso. Principalmente quería olvidar a Harry, pero al aceptarlo, pensé mejor en recuperarlo...

- ¿Y Malfoy por qué hacía el trato?

- Quería desheredar...

- ¿Qué? Me gustaría saber porque... – la morena dobló las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

- Bueno, quería liberarse de su familia e irse a vivir al extranjero... no sé muy bien porque. Pero resulta que en un arrebato de dejar de ser tan infantil y olvidarme de todo pense en irme del país...

- Pero qué...

- Espera, ahora te cuento, y resulta que estando en el aeropuerto me encontré con Harry, que había dejado a su novia. Y lo más importante, cuando abrazaba a Harry Draco nos vio allí, había vuelto por mí y yo... – la pelirroja se echó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba.

- Lo siento... – la morena se iba a levantar a consolarla, pero la mano de la pelirroja en el aire la paró.

- Espera, yo sigo... - tomó aire- Al salir a buscarlo no lo encontré, así que me fui con Harry... Hermione, elegí a Harry pero... no sé. Al día siguiente fui a buscarlo, no sé porque, mi mente se guiaba sola... sabía que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, él me lo dijo... pero al entrar en su habitación había pasado la noche con dos... con dos... Dios, como me cuesta decirlo...

- Tranquila, vaya, parece una telenovela... en serio... pero bueno, parece que Malfoy te empieza a... ¿gustar?

- ¡No por Dios! Hermione, como dices esas tonterías...

- Diciéndolas, querida, y estoy segura de ello... por mucho que lo niegues. Aunque ahora estás con Harry... bueno, quiero decir, es sólo tiempo el que te pida que volváis a salir... pero Harry no piensa, el no te quiere...

- ¿¡Qué!? – la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá rápidamente mirándola.

- Sí, está claro que sólo quiere olvidar a Colette...

- ¡Pero yo le quiero! –la pelirroja gritó asustada.

- ¿Estás segura?- la morena la miró sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Si no por qué hubiera hecho todo eso con Malfoy?- la pelirroja la miraba escéptica.

- Bueno... ¿por qué empiezas a enamorarte de Draco Malfoy? – la morena empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? Demonios, Hermione, no sabes ni lo que hablas... Creo que recuperaré a Harry y todo volverá a ser como antes...

La morena se dio con la mano en la cabeza mientras negaba, y la pelirroja se levantaba contenta. Mientras se dirigía a cambiarse toda feliz, Hermione se encaminó a la cocina.

- No entiendo como esta chica puede cambiar tan pronto de sentimientos... anda, una lechuza... – por la ventana entró una lechuza dejando una carta y se volvió a ir- ¡Ginny! ¡Una carta!

- Voy... – la chica ya vestida venía poniéndose las medias a la pata coja, dando un trespiés cayó justamente al lado de la morena- Ay...

- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no hagas tonterías...

- ¡Tengo prisa Herm! Necesito vestirme rápido... –se levantó del suelo gracias a la morena y vio la carta encima de la mesa. La abrió y la leyó-... Dios, una fiesta en honor al hospital de San Mungo... parece ser que para recaudar fondos para los niños de mi planta.

- Vaya... irás, ¿verdad?

- Claro, aunque no quisiera, tendría que ir... pero es que además quiero ir- la pelirroja miró a la morena fijamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su boca- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo, no?

- ¿Cómo quieres que piense igual que tú? Cambias más de parecer que un trompo, eres la única Weasley así... tú hermano es un libro abierto.

- Hermione, parece imposible que seas una bruja tan inteligente... – la chica la miró de lado sonriendo. La morena gruñó exasperada mientras se sentaba intentando tranquilizarse- Bueno, lo que estaba pensando... mira, ¡hay que llevar pareja!

- ¿Qué? No me digas que invitarás a Harry...

- ¡Sí! Así podrá invitarme a salir juntos de nuevo... – la pelirroja daba saltos en el sitio mientras salía disparada hacía la puerta de salida.

- Espera Ginny... ¿no crees que te estás adelantando a los hechos? Harry necesita tiempo para...

- Hermione, creo que mientras estaba con Colette tuvo suficiente tiempo de pensárselo... – se calzaba los zapatos mientras le sonreía autosuficiente.

- ¿Y ahora dónde vas?- la miró interrogándola.

- ¿Adónde voy a ir? Mañana es la fiesta... y se lo tengo que decir a Harry, además, tengo que llegar al hospital, se me olvidaron allí las llaves del coche... Vienes, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, pero me quedo con Ron cuando se lo digas a Harry...

- Lo siento Herm, pero voy a llegar antes al hospital, pero si quieres...

- No pasa nada... – la morena se entristeció.

- No tardaré nada, además, te dejaré en el parque que hay antes de llegar... – le puso una mano en el hombro mirándola suavemente-... siento mucho que tengas que recordarlo...

- ¿Cómo puedes ir al hospital tan tranquila todos los días?- la morena le preguntó tristemente.

- Hace mucho que lo superé... ya está en el pasado... – la chica miró hacía abajo sonriendo.

- Harry también está en el pasado y no lo has superado...

- Porque no quiero superarlo- cogió el bolso mientras salían las dos de la casa hablando.

- Hermione, ¡Hermione! – una pelirroja corría por el sendero del parque tropezando por no chocar con algunas palomas. Llegó hasta un banco dónde una morena la miraba sonriente.- No debería de haber tantas palomas, ¡ya nos superan en número!- decía mientras se quitaba unas cuantas plumas de la ropa

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – la morena se levantaba mientras echaba en el suelo el resto de alpiste para las palomas.

- ¿Ves Hermione? Por culpa de gente como tú tantas palomas nos invaden... – la pelirroja la miraba seria.

- Que te han hecho las palomas... – la chica seguía andando sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Hermione... – una voz grave sonó, la morena la miró preocupada, pero vio a una chica sonriente

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Hacer el qué?- la ojiazul la miraba haciéndose la loca.

- Poner esa voz, pensaba que te pasaba algo...

- Bueno, es que si no, no me harías caso... Hermione, has cambiado mucho.- la miraba seria.

- Sí, bueno...

- Sigues siendo tan inteligente como antes, eso no se quita así como así, pero te has vuelto muy madura...

- Sabes lo que paso, y creo que las niñerías que hacía cuando estaba en Hogwarts no iban a salvar la vida de tu hermano...

- Pero no has vuelto a ser como antes... ¡Antes de que pasara todo ibas a abrir la asociación de la P.E.D.D.O! Sólo para los elfos que quisieran, claro... – la miraba tranquila mientras la chica de ojos marrones sonreía

- Sí, no hubiera estado mal... Venga, te invito a un helado, tenemos tiempo...

- Sí... ¿un helado? ¿en este tiempo?– la chica de pelo rojo vio como la otra caminaba y se quedó pensativa-... creo que le daré una sorpresa con lo de los elfos...- pasó por una multitud de palomas que volaron al instante-...malditas palomas.

Un rato después ambas chicas estaban llegando a la madriguera mientras discutían alegres el haberse comido el helado. Abrieron la puerta y colgaron los abrigos mientras se dirigían al salón dónde estaban sentados un pelirrojo y un moreno.

- ... en serio Hermione, me va a dar una pulmonía, no es bueno tomar helados en diciembre, ¡ni tampoco que una heladería esté abierta en este tiempo!- la pelirroja se sentaba al lado de Harry mientras se tomaba la garganta

- Bueno, tampoco es tan malo...- la morena se reía.

- ¿A qué viene el tomar un helado en este tiempo?- el moreno estaba sentado mientras en sus manos sujetaba un chocolate caliente.

- ¿Me permites Harry? – la pelirroja le quitó la taza de las manos y le dio un buen trago. Sintió al instante como el espeso líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta. Le devolvió en seguida la taza- Gracias- lo miró sonriendo- Hermione, en serio, me dará algún día algo...

- Que quieres, me dio un antojo... - la morena se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo y lo abrazaba. Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a ella rápidamente. Después de unos segundos ella los miró interrogante- ¿Algún problema?

- Esto, Hermione, no estarás... – Harry empezó a decirlo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja

- ... embarazada- terminó la pelirroja recostándose caliente en el pecho de Harry. El pelirrojo que había escuchado y estaba bebiendo chocolate se atragantaba mientras intentaba respirar.

- Pero qué... ¿qué decís?- la morena miraba a los dos totalmente sorprendida sin reparar en el pelirrojo.

- Bueno dijiste que tenías un antojo...

- ...Y nosotros supusimos eso- Harry terminó la frase de Ginny.

- Ya empiezan a hablar como pareja... – la morena miró a la pelirroja, que miraba a Harry sonriendo. Mientras, el pelirrojo seguía ahogándose-... que sepan que no creo que esté embarazada- la chica levantó un dedo en el aire mientras su novio se ponía de color morado por detrás del sofá-... aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda estarlo...

Un ruido se escuchó, y todos salieron para ver por detrás del sofá. El pelirrojo se desmayó en el suelo. La morena ayudaba a los otros dos a levantarlo, mientras lo llevaban al sofá.

- Tranquilos, yo me ocupo de él... – la morena lo dijo más a Ginny que al moreno.

- Esto... Harry.- la pelirroja se lo llevó a la cocina

- ¿Sí?

- Verás, mañana hay una fiesta para recaudar fondos para los niños del hospital... me gustaría que fueses mi pareja... - lo miró asustada esperando la respuesta.

- Bueno, yo... –vio la cara de la pelirroja-... claro que sí.

- ¡Gracias!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó- Mañana me compraré el traje, si quieres venir conmigo...

- Sí, claro... así me compraré yo el mío.

- Estupendo, te invitaré a comer... ahora veamos a mi hermano.

Al día siguiente...

- Bueno, yo ya tengo mi vestido, tu también tienes tu traje... ¿qué tal una comida? Estoy muerta de hambre... – la pelirroja se llevaba de la mano al oji-verde sin darle tiempo a contestar pero haciéndolo reír. Nada más dieron unos pasos cuando alguien los saludó.

- Ginny... ¿qué haces tú por aquí? – un chico moreno la saludó con la mano. Se quedó mirando al chico que la acompañaba y sonrió pícaramente- ¿este es tu prome-?- se quedó callado al ver a la chica haciéndole señales de que iba a matarlo si seguía- ¡Tú promesa! Tú promesa... de que me presentarías algún día a un amigo tuyo, ¿no?

- Sí... – la chica respiró hondo y le presentó al moreno- Quizá después me pase por tu tienda Mike...

- Vale, hasta pronto... – se despidió de ellos y se encaminaron hacia el merendero.

Cogieron una mesa que había cerca de la entrada y se sentaron dejando los trajes en una silla aparte. Pidieron del menú y se pusieron a hablar. Justo en ese instante entró por la puerta una chica pelirroja pero con el pelo rizado que se dirigió hasta la barra y pidió un café para llevar.

- ... y dices que ella fue quien te dejó... – la pelirroja observaba seria al moreno mientras cruzaba sus manos en la barbilla.

- Sí, bueno, me pidió que fuera así por los contratiempos...

- ¿Contratiempos?

- Sí, ella trabaja cada día en un sitio distinto y nunca estabamos juntos... – el moreno se quitó las gafas y la miró triste.

- Pero la sigues queriendo... - la pelirroja pensó en lo que le había dicho Hermione: ..._la sigue queriendo, sólo que está contigo para olvidarla...´´_ Le colocó su mano en la de él.

- Pero Ginny, como dices- el moreno aparto la mano de inmediato.

- Harry, te conozco, dime la verdad...

- Pues...

- ¡Anda! Pero si tú eres la loca del otro día... – la pelirroja de pelo rizado tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sujetaba el café en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos casi se tocaban, y que aquel chico no era por el que había llorado en el Caldero Chorreante.- Que sepas que se puso muy furioso por tu culpa...

- ¿Quién eres tú? - la pelirroja la miraba extrañamente, porque no sabía de que hablaba.

- Bueno, quizá te acuerdes del otro día en el Caldero Chorreante... ¿no viste por casualidad a dos chicas en aquel lugar? Muy bien acompañadas...

- Tú... – la chica cayó en la cuenta de la melena rojiza en la cama.

- Sí... estaba tan molesto contigo que no hubo maldición que no cayera sobre ti, es sólo odio lo que tiene por ti, así que no pienses mal, sólo eso. Es más... creo que quedó todo hablado, ¿cierto?

- No te metas... no sé ni quien eres- la chica ojiazul apretaba los puños y también la mandíbula.

- De acuerdo, sólo intentaba ayudar... – la chica salió del establecimiento riéndose por lo bajo.

- Harry... no me has contestado.- Harry la miró sorprendido, principalmente porque los ojos de la pelirroja estaban a casi cerrar y no se veían muy bien.

- Bueno... sí, la sigo amando – de momento la chica arrastro la silla, y por unos momentos el establecimiento quedó en silencio. Todo volvió a ser igual, la pelirroja estaba igual que al principio. Tenía el odio del rubio y el desamor del moreno.

- Esta noche nos veremos... – cogió el vestido y se encaminó hacía la puerta. Vio el camarero traer la comida para ellos- cárguelo a mi cuenta...

- Pero Ginny... – el moreno la sujeto por los brazos, antes de que ella saliera.

La pelirroja lo abrazó. Sentía ambos corazones palpitar, pero lo más importante era que no palpitaban a la vez, el suyo estaba acelerado y el de él...

- Creo que me tengo que ir... suficientemente engañada he estado ya.

- ¡Hermione! – un timbre sonó en la casa mientras una morena abría la puerta con la bata puesta, y una muy mala cara- Herm... ¿sucede algo?

- El helado... no debí comérmelo, estoy acatarrada. Está Ron aquí... –dejó paso a la chica mientras entraba y ya cerraba la puerta.

- Vaya... – vio el sofá que estaba lleno de pañuelos por todos lados. Se quitó el abrigo y se remangó las mangas del jersey dejando el vestido envuelto por otro lado. Recogió el salón en unos minutos, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la mecedora.

- No tendrías que haberlo hecho- estornudo- ya lo hubiera hecho yo...

- Con lo mal que estás lo dudo... - se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura. Estaba ardiendo-... Hermione, estás ardiendo. Te prepararé una infusión. ¿Y el idiota de mi hermano? ¿Qué hace que no está aquí en este instante?

- Está duchándose... – la morena se levantó y siguió a la chica a la cocina. Llegó y vio atentamente a la ojiazul preparando el agua. Sonrió-... me gustaría saber que te ha pasado ahora.

- ¿Qué?- la chica se dio la vuelta tocándose la cara- ¡Tengo algo en la cara! Dime que es para que lo hayas sabido... - una sonrisa sarcástica salió de su boca.

- Bueno, ahora tendrías que estar en el maravilloso merendero del centro comercial teniendo una romántica plática con el chico de tus sueños... ¿Qué demonios harías en mi casa si no hubiera pasado nada?- se apoyó en la mesa mientras intentaba que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza.

- Le pregunte que si seguía queriendo a Cateta...

- Colette...

- Sí, eso

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pobre Harry, pero por otra parte creo que has hecho bien al abrirle los ojos...

- ¿Cómo sabes que dijo que sí la quería?- vertía de espaldas las hojas de eucalipto.

- Bueno... es lógico, todavía la quiere, ¿no te dijo eso?

- No- la morena abrió los ojos extrañada.

- Pero si me acabas de decir que...

- Me ha dicho que la ama... - la pelirroja dejó el bote con las hojas aparte sin moverse.

- Yo lo... – la morena se levantó preocupada.

- Gracias- la chica se dio la vuelta- si no hubiera sido por ti nunca hubiera sabido que me estaba engañando a mí misma... - sonrió tristemente. La morena la abrazó y se quedaron así largo rato- Hermione... - la pelirroja vio preocupada que se había quedado dormida.

- Anda, Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?- su hermano apareció por la puerta secándose el pelo con la toalla.

- Ayúdame... – la pelirroja casi no podía sostener el cuerpo de la morena. Cuando el chico la sostuvo- Lo siento muchísimo... no tendría que haberle hecho que se levantase. Me quedaré aquí toda la tarde y así podrás ir a entrenar...

- Gracias Gin... me salvas de que me expulsen- la pelirroja lo miró extrañada- Es que ya sería la quinta vez en el mes que no voy- el pelirrojo sonrió poniéndose la mano en la cabeza mientras la chica lo recriminaba en la cocina, ya que no se podía escapar, tenía a Hermione en sus brazos...

- Tú y el Quidditch... Ron. Espero que estés aquí cuando me tenga que ir... dile a Harry que se pase a eso de las siete...

- De acuerdo...

Unas horas después...

- Hermione... ¿seguro que estarás bien en las manos de mi hermano?

- Ginny, es tu hermano...

- ¿Y eso qué? No quiere decir que me fíe de él en estas cosas... - se arrodilló en el suelo quedando a la altura de la cama donde estaba la chica. Le tomo la temperatura con la mano y sonrió -... ya no tienes fiebre, eso ayuda. Mi hermano es un inútil, pero ya le he dicho lo que tiene que hacer... y si no lo hace sólo le tienes que pegar unos gritos en plan madre y arreglado.

La chica se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el largo vestido que llevaba. Asemejaba la forma de las túnicas de su mundo, pero sin embargo era un vestido bastante bonito.

- Te vas a ensuciar el vestido... oye, ¿ése es el vestido que te compraste? Se parece más a una túnica... - la chica la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde la cama. Si no le diera tantas vueltas la cabeza seguramente sabría que vestido era. Aunque no le sonaba de... nada.

- Bueno... decidí al final ponerme éste. No se lo devolví a su dueño...

- ¿Dueño?

- Sí... era de la madre de Draco Malfoy. En realidad era éste vestido y una túnica más encima, pero éste sólo está bastante bien... al menos tiene escote y es pegado- se dio la vuelta viéndose así misma. El vestido era verde mar oscuro con amplias mangas con ribetes plateados en forma de pequeñas flores, un pico de escote bastante normal y por la cintura se pegaba bastante, cosa que no hacía en las caderas, dónde se ensanchaba.

- Es muy bonito y te queda bastante bien... -tos-... será mejor que te vayas ya, Harry estará a punto de llegar... - la chica le sonrió a la morena y sacó de entre los ropajes enseñándole un colgante, dónde ambas sabían perfectamente que se escondía la foto de los dos. Un ruido extraño seguido de un grito las alarmo...

- Eh... – el varón menor de los Weasley se asomó por la puerta cubierto con trozos de carne por todos lados. Ambas chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas -... ¿se puede saber para qué sirve aquella caja si no es para hacer comida?

- ¿Qué caja Ron?- la morena se había apoyado en la cabecera de la cama mirándolo.

- Ésa que da vueltas... – el chico hizo con el dedo de la mano el movimiento de la bandeja.

- Ron... intentaste cocinar el pavo en el microondas... ¡pero si era enorme!- la morena lo miró negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

- Bueno, pareja, yo me voy... – la chica salió de allí ondeando el pelo, que se lo había dejado liso con algunos bucles, y llegando corriendo a las afueras de la casa, dónde un chico moreno la estaba esperando apoyado en su coche.

Ginny llegó dando pasos lentos hasta el coche, se paró enfrente del chico. Lo miró segura de sí misma y levantó la mano en el aire a la altura de la cintura. El oji-verde la miró raro.

- Creo que lo conveniente es que seamos amigos... – _Sigo sin saber porque tengo que hacerme esto a mí misma... Harry, dios, ¡te sigo queriendo!_

- Sí, yo creo lo mismo... – el moreno le estrechó la mano tirando de ella para sí y abrazándola-... gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- la chica lloraba tristemente a sus espaldas.

- Por ayudarme... – se separó de ella y vio a la chica llorar amargamente- Ginny... no quiero que llores por mí.

- ¿Y quién demonios dice que es por ti? ¿No sabías que el frío me hacía llorar?- la chica lo veía tristemente mientras se acercaba a él y lo volvía a abrazar, gimiendo de agonía y tristeza.

- Sí, claro... hace frío – el chico sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se despegó nuevamente mientras sonreía. Se dirigió al coche y abrió la puerta. _Me costará demasiado olvidarte..._ El moreno abrió la puerta del conductor y se puso al volante. Sacó antes un pañuelo.- Será mejor que te limpies la cara, no querrás llegar con todo el rímel corrido...

- ¿Es que todos los chicos tenéis pañuelos en el momento indicado, o qué? – cogió el pañuelo y se limpió la cara mientras cogiendo la varita volvió a darse el maquillaje.

Llegaron al lugar explícito dónde se celebraba la fiesta. Era una zona reservada de la ciudad para las grandes eminencias de los negocios, y uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa de Construcción de Escobas Mágicas de Diseño había preparado su espaciosa casa para tan especial evento. Amplios jardines se abrían paso ante ellos, a medida que entraban por las grandes cancelas de la mansión. Muchos coches iban por el mismo camino que ellos, se apeaban en la puerta y el coche lo dejaba aparcado un encargado en otro lugar. Las luces se reflejaban en el cristal mientras Harry conducía, las luces de las fuentes iluminadas...

Llegaron y se apearon. Harry le dio las llaves al muchacho y cogió de la mano a la chica. Ella se sorprendió pero lo miró divertidamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes Harry? – subían las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal.

- Que seas mi amiga no significa que no pueda utilizarte un poquito, ¿no?- la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para dar envidia... - la chica se sonrojó y le pegó fuerte en el brazo- Augh... Gin, será mejor que olvides esas manías de tu madre...

Conforme traspasaron la puerta principal un largo camino había hacia delante. Una pareja se veía al fondo, y como nadie venía detrás de ellos caminaron por el pasillo. Los candelabros que colgaban de la pared se encendían a su paso con un color verde esmeralda, alumbrando los numerosos cuadros y tapices que se erguían por las paredes. Al final, una luz apareció por la que se escuchaba alboroto.

- Por fin llegamos... – la pelirroja se adelantó y entró antes al gran salón dónde había numerosa gente. Esperó que llegara el moreno.

- ¿Conoces a mucha gente?- el moreno la acompañó hasta una esquina del salón.

- No mucha, sólo a los representantes del hospital, director, subdirector, jefa de enfermeras y una o dos personas más. Pero tengo la certeza de que te reconocerán antes a ti que a mí... – la chica se rió de la cara que puso-... tranquilo, es gente normal, no te hará preguntas que te puedan molestar...

- Eso espero...

- Señorita Lisien, el teléfono... – una mujer de mediana edad entró en una habitación con un escritorio lleno de montones de libros-... ¿qué hace señorita?

- Nada... buscando una cosa sobre la familia Potter... ¿me llaman? ¿quién es?

- El señor Draco Malfoy...

- ¿Malfoy? Ah... el chico que conocí este verano en el viaje de negocios- cogió el teléfono mientras la mujer se retiraba- Hola Draco... sí que me acuerdo de ti, cómo no acordarse de tu singular arrogancia- torció el gesto la chica-... sí, recuerdo también que te debía un favor... sí, te puedo acompañar a esa fiesta... ¿Y por qué yo?... ¿quieres soltar ese rumor? Por dios, nadie se lo creerá... además, no tengo tiempo, estoy a dos horas de la ciudad, con la nueva pasarela... ¿avión? Ok, de acuerdo... pero dudo mucho que la gente se vaya a creer que estamos juntos, pero en fin, te debo ese favor... Sí, hasta luego. Tomaré el jet privado- colgó el teléfono y se levantó, avisó a la mujer y salió de la casa- Demonios... ¿qué querrá ahora Malfoy?- pasaba por el jardín mientras se abrigaba, el invierno estaba siendo muy frío. Llegó un coche largo y negro- Chófer, al aeropuerto...

Un coche plateado llegaba ante las puertas de una gran mansión, sus ojos grises miraban la fachada dirigiéndose al gran ventanal desde dónde se podía ver la fiesta. Sabía que Harry Potter estaba en esa fiesta, sabía que alguna chica lo acompañaba y le haría pagar por todo. Por ser la pareja de otra chica, con lo cual seguramente estaría con ella y principalmente porque por su culpa la pelirroja se había ido de su lado...

- Señor, las llaves... – un muchacho cabizbajo le pidió las llaves. El rubio lo miró desafiante.

- Toma... – le entregó las llaves y con ellas un billete. El muchacho se puso contento y corriendo cogió el coche. Draco Malfoy se apoyó en una columna esperando que llegara la que sería su pareja. Dentro se escuchaban aplausos... Por delante pasaron dos señores mayores, corriendo lo que podían para llegar a la fiesta ya empezada.

- ¿Eso se rumorea? Vaya, podré hablar con Potter, me gustaría hablar con él de su empresa...

- Sí, quizá puedas hacer negocios con él...

- Esperen, señores...¿han hablado de Harry Potter, no?- el rubio se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta las d- s personas.

- Sí...

- ¿Saben quién lo acompaña?- los señores lo miraban extrañamente.

- La jefa de planta de San Mungo... – los dos se marcharon rápidamente.

- ¡Pero cómo se llama!- el rubio les gritó a lo lejos

- ¡Gi.......ley!- el rubio frunció el ceño sin entender lo que habían dicho. Se encogió de hombros.

- Toma chico... - la voz de una mujer se escuchó de pronto. Una chica con el pelo moreno y rizado subía por las escaleras mientras el chico que aparcaba los coches se quedaba mirándola. Llevaba un largo abrigo. Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban.

- Vaya... te esperaba dentro de media hora o más... - el rubio le ofreció el brazo mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo y un vestido negro brillante. Le brillaban unos grandes ojos verdes oscuro-... creo que siempre me fascinó ver unos ojos verdes como los tuyos...

- Gracias... el jet sólo tardó hora y media en llegar. Dime, ¿por qué me has traído a esta fiesta?

- Te encantará encontrarte con tu ex- novio... - la morena se solt

- ¿Qué? ¿Harry está aquí? – se dio media vuelta y cogiendo su abrigo bruscamente se disponía a marcharse.

- Recuerda el favor... si no hubiera sido por mí, nunca hubieras sido famosa, rica ni modelo. Será mejor que entres aquí conmigo... – la chica volvió a verlo con una mirada furiosa que pasó a una triste, cabizbaja. Volvió a quitarse el abrigo.

- Este será el primer y el último favor que te deba... – se agarró del brazo del muchacho mientras la miraba seriamente. Le mostró una sonrisa seductora

- Estás preciosa, seguro serás la envidia de todos...

- Hay una única sonrisa que me conquista, y no es la tuya, Draco Malfoy- el rubio sonrió dulcemente. La modelo lo miró extrañada- Vaya, esa faceta de dulzura no la conocía en ti.

- Hay una única chica que hace que salga dulzura de mí, preciosa, y esa no eres tú... – la chica se encogió de hombros. Ambos anduvieron por el gran pasillo abriendo paso a las antorchas.

Mientras...

- Gracias... – una pelirroja acababa de subir a un escenario preparado en el salón-... espero que sigan contribuyendo con el Hospital San Mungo, y en especial con los queridos niños de mi planta, afectados por la cruel batalla, que cuesta mencionar, de hace unos años... Ya saben que debido al poder que se libró, todas las personas salieron algo afectadas, y los niños fueron los que más sufrieron... me encantaría ayudarlos, al igual que todos ustedes pueden hacerlo y seguro que harán- la chica Weasley se calló y todas las personas le aplaudieron fuertemente- Por último, algo que no tiene mucho que ver con esta fiesta, pero que seguro a algunas personas le alegrará... Tengo el placer de comunicarles que la desaparecida P.E.D.D.O volverá a formarse tan sólo si quieren. Pueden contactar los interesados vía lechuza con su famosa presidenta: Hermione Granger- la gente empezó a murmurar.

Conforme la chica bajó del lugar se reunió con Harry, que la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja miraba a otro lado sabiendo lo que le diría.

- ¿Estás loca? Cuando Hermione se entere te matará... – el moreno imaginaba a la morena gritándole a la chica.

- Encima que lo hago por ella... – la chica lo miraba contenta. Segundos después un montón de gente fue reuniéndose a su alrededor, casi toda para hablar de la asociación, y otra para hablar con ella o con Harry.

- Llegamos... me estaba asustando con tanta antorcha – la chica pasó al gran salón seguida del rubio. Dieron una vuelta mientras ambos veían la gran multitud que había en el centro

- Señor Malfoy... – un hombre mayor se acercó hasta él y le dio la mano-... Me alegro de verlo, vaya, que acompañante tan preciosa se ha buscado- la chica sonrió- aunque quizá haya una chica tan preciosa como ella en esta fiesta, perdonad que lo diga...- el hombre se puso serio.

- No pasa nada... – la chica sonrió de lado.

- Malfoy... que alegría encontrarte- unos muchachos de su edad se le acercaron, le dieron la mano

- Espero que hablemos de esas acciones que tenemos pendientes... – un chico rubio bastante guapo le habló.

- Thomas... no se habla de negocios delante de un señorita tan bella- un chico moreno le besó la mano.

- Es verdad... perdone señorita

- Voy a beber algo... – la chica saludó con una sonrisa y se fue hasta la barra improvisada.

- Vaya... ¿no es una modelo francesa?- los chicos le preguntaron rápidamente al rubio Malfoy.

- Claro, ¿quién no tendría el gusto de acompañar a Draco Malfoy a una fiesta?- el chico se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Bueno... quizá se te pase el estado ególatra cuando veas a la preciosidad de la jefa de planta del hospital... es la chica que invitó a la fiesta a Harry Potter... – el moreno sonreía.

- Será una enfermera rubia y despampanante... – el rubio movió la mano en el aire restándole importancia.

- Te equivocas... es pelirroja. Pero vela por ti mismo...

El rubio analizó la palabra que habían dicho... pelirroja. No podía creer que fuera... quizá era otra pelirroja, no tenía porque ser ella... ¡había miles de pelirrojas en Londres y en todo el mundo!

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el tumulto de gente...

El ojigris se dirigió en el sentido contrario a la multitud reunida, siendo observado por los dos muchachos... Llegó hasta dónde estaba la muchacha modelo.

- Eh... creo saber quién es el acompañante de Potter- el chico llegó a su lado y se bebió de golpe su copa- Puaj... ¿Una tónica? Necesitaba algo más fuerte.

- Nadie te mandaba a beberte mi copa... dime, ¿quién es su acompañante?- el chico se ponía blanco ante la atenta mirada de la morena-... oye, se te está poniendo muy mala cara... – la chica dejó de mirarlo para mover la vista unos centímetros hacia arriba, un chico moreno la estaba mirando boquiabierto. El rubio miró también hacia la misma dirección, justo dónde estaba toda la gente. El chico Potter había logrado librarse.

Harry Potter se dirigió hacia delante de la estancia mientras la gente empezaba a disolverse de su alrededor. El rubio apretó los puños y con una sonrisa característicamente fría, también se adelanto, pero dando pasos más pequeños y lentos. Ambos se encontraron y se miraron desafiantes. La chica Lisien se quedó estancada en el lugar. Mientras, la gente que había alrededor de la pelirroja seguían haciéndole preguntas a ella.

- Potter... gusto verte- el rubio movió un poco la cabeza con superioridad.

- No diré lo mismo, Malfoy – el moreno no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, y se veía algo furioso, aunque más tranquilo de lo normal.

- Mira que eres maleducado...

- ¿Qué haces con Colette?- el moreno lo miraba muy mal.

- No sé, déjame pensar... - el rubio rodó los ojos- ya no es tu novia Potter, no le puedes reprochar nada, viene conmigo... Si sigues enamorado de ella no es mi problema... – nadie atendía a la disputa de los dos-... lo que no entiendo es que hace la pelirroja contigo.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- el moreno se quedó sorprendido.

- Más de lo que tú te crees... – ahora lo miró furioso.

- No puede ser... tú y ella... no, tengo que estar equivocado... pobre Gin, ha caído muy hondo al salir contigo... ¿o acaso sólo te has enamorado tú? Un Malfoy enamorado de un Weasley... – el chico empezó a reírse.

Un golpe secó se oyó... y una risa dejó de escucharse. Los murmullos de la gente cesaron, toda la gente que se había estado reuniendo alrededor de la pelirroja se había abierto paso preguntándose el golpe, ese ruido...

Un chico se apoyó en una mesa cercana, intentando no caerse por el tremendo puñetazo que un chico de ojos grises le había propinado. Ahora, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de rabia... Se acercó sujetándose la quijada y soltando su brazo tirante dio dos pasos... justo los dos pasos que le acercaban rápidamente al rubio que recibió un golpe en el estómago.

El chico se dobló en el sitio, mientras tosía irremediablemente, toda la gente allí presente se había quedado congelada... menos dos personas que estaban interesadas en que pararan a todo riesgo... A la morena se le cayó el vaso mientras reaccionaba. Harry estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe al rubio que se estaba medio recuperando.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de dirigir el golpe e iba a medio camino alguien se puso en medio del rubio. El golpe del moreno fue desviado por él mismo por unos pocos centímetros...

El puño pasó al lado del cabello pelirrojo de una joven, que asustada dirigió su mano al pecho, agarrándoselo con fuerza certificando que no podía ir a más velocidad de la que iba en ese instante... Una chica morena llegó en ese mismo instante y le bajó el brazo al moreno.

- ¿Harry?- el moreno la vio fijamente para desviar pronto la mirada, se soltó de su mano y se fue de allí. La morena lo siguió y antes de que se fuera por la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de las antorchas, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó en dirección opuesta hasta la barra, echando del lugar al camarero.

La pelirroja suspiró y después, frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta. Miró al rubio que se mantenía en pie sujetándose el estómago. Con una rabia que no cabía en su cuerpo, lo cogió de la corbata y tiró de él para abajo fuertemente.

- Agh...

- Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esto en una fiesta en MI presencia y en la presencia de MIS jefes, que sepas que te mato... te juro que te mato. Si me despiden será por tu culpa, sólo tu culpa... y sin nada que perder te asesinaré con mis propias manos- le soltó de golpe, con una mirada diabólica.

- Maldición, él empezó... – se tocó el cuello.

- Él empezó... él empezó... ¡deja de ser un crío y habla de una vez por todas en serio! – la chica empezó a hablar en susurros enormes, casi alzando ya la voz. Suspiró hondo cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, una mujer empezó a llorar a su lado y la gente que estaba detrás de ella empezó a murmurar alto. La pelirroja asustada se dio la vuelta y fue a socorrer a la mujer, el rubio la miraba adolorido.

- Señora... ¿le ocurre algo? – la muchacha la cogió del brazo intentando saber que le pasaba.

- ¡Pero señorita Weasley! Lo siento mucho, pero es que los enamoramientos, las bodas y los compromisos me hacen llorar... ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Fe- felicidades?- la pelirroja retrocedió un paso temiendo lo peor.

- ¡A los dos! – miró también al rubio, que torcía el ceño – Felicitaciones por su compromiso... – la mujer les guiñó mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba las lágrimas...

- Com- compromiso... -_ Vale, lo acabo de pillar....... mierda ´´_ En pocos minutos se le había caído el alma más abajo de sus pies y ahora estaba sufriendo en los infiernos. Se echó las manos a la cabeza al ver a la multitud de gente acercarse hasta ella para felicitarla. Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y vio al rubio intentando llegar al cuarto de baño... – Eh... lo siento – salió dando grandes pasos intentando alcanzarlo.

- Mira, se va con él... los rumores son ciertos- la gente comentaba alegre, mientras otros acertaban en decir que el chico Malfoy era una mala hierba en ese mundo mágico, al igual que su padre.

La ojiazul apretó los puños escuchando los murmullos y cogiéndole de la corbata lo arrastro hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Maldita serpiente estúpida y ególatra... ¡por qué demonios has dicho que nos íbamos a casar!- todavía lo cogía de la corbata tirando hacía abajo cada vez más fuerte. El rubio le hacía señales para que lo soltara. Ella lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso te quería preguntar yo, maldita histérica... – tiró la corbata al suelo.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – se puso en dos pasos al lado de su cara.

- Maldita... histérica- lo dijo gesticulando cada letra mientras se apoyaba en los limpios y enormes lavabos. La chica le levantó la mano pero se dio la vuelta y apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de un servicio se empezó a dar suaves golpes con ella-... creo que eres suficientemente cabezota como para que quieras serlo más dándote con la puerta...

- Que sepas que por tu culpa me va a dar algún defecto cerebral... darme golpes con la cabeza se está convirtiendo en mi hobbie- el rubio se iba a reír pero dejó de hacerlo por el dolor en la parte abdominal. La pelirroja por su parte se sentó en el suelo desconsolada -... estúpido, ahora todos sabrán que me voy a casar contigo... mis padres no me querrán ver, mis hermanos te matarán... – el rubio se quedó serio tocándose el cuello-... y Harry se irá con Colette...

- Entonces será mejor que vayas a por él... o conseguirás perderlo – la miró seriamente mientras ella se levantaba y se ponía las manos en jarra

- ¿Las raíces del pelo te llegaron al cerebro y se te encogió? Por Dios, Harry ama a Colette... – la chica se acercó a él y le levantó la camisa de golpe, el chico se extrañó. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolso y lo empapó en agua, lo escurrió y después sacó una pomada del bolsillo que untó. Le puso el pañuelo justo encima del gran morado que se estaba formando.

- Ah...

- No te quejes...

- Desmentiré nuestro compromiso... – el chico la miraba mientras ella le sujetaba el pañuelo.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y tu sueño?

- Bueno, creo que yo te metí en todo esto, y yo debo correr con las consecuencias... – el chico se sujetó el pañuelo poniendo la mano encima de la pelirroja y apartando la de ella. La chica se apartó y lo señaló con el dedo índice.

- Demasiado tarde... estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello. Seguiremos adelante... aunque no sé como les diré a mis padres todo... ¿seguiremos, cierto? Ya no tengo mucho que perder... porque ése alguien nunca estuvo realmente en mi corazón...

- ¿Te refieres a Potter?

- Sí... creo que sólo era cariño y devoción... que se confundieron con otra cosa... – se dio la vuelta.

El rubio se dobló hasta que su cara llegó hasta su cuello, y su boca hasta su oreja...

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – un susurro escuchó la pelirroja que le alteró la sangre y le puso la piel erizante. Volvió la mitad de la cara rozando casi sus labios con los de él.

- ¿Es eso acaso una propuesta indecente, Draco Malfoy?- también susurró.

- Puede ser lo que tu prefieras...

_

* * *

_

Quisiera tener tus alas para poder volar

Y alejarme de ti a más no tardar

Porque cada día, me consume más tu amar... ´´

* * *

Bueenas noches... aquí son ya las nueve casi, me tiré toda la tarde escribiendo este chap.

Y... ¡Me encanta! He disfrutado escribiéndolo e imaginándome lo que pasaba. No sé si a vosotros os habrá gustado, por eso esperaré vuestros reviews impacientemente... ya sabéis que son mi inspiración, y tb sabéis que sin mi inspiración no escribo ;D Pero que si no podéis o no queréis no pasa nada!!! No soy un ogro, aunque tenga pintas de serlo... en fin, ahí van los reviews, y una cosilla... no adelantaré cuando va a terminar la historia, pero ya tengo pensado cuando va a ser... :

GinnyFor-Ever: bueno, al menos saludaste a lo último --U en fin, ya sé que fui tremendamente mala, pero tampoco pensaba serlo por mucho tiempo... jeje, no quiero estar llena de tomates y por otra parte la historia toma su rumbo sola, pero claro, Harry tenía que intervenir... y lo hizo!! Siento haberte enfadado... aunque me pareció muy gracioso que lo hicieras!!!! He actualizado prontito, así que no diras...

Dos besos como dos castillos... chau!

AndunchisMalfoy-22: encantada de ver a gente nueva que me lee!! Lo he seguido, ves?? Jeje, gracias por escribir.

Besotes... hasta la próxima!

a- grench: ya ves... no tarde tanto, bueno, mas que otras veces si TT pero empiezan a llegar los examenes... Gracias por serme fiel!! No sé si empezará ya la reconciliación... podrían cambiar las cosas!

Besos... espero verte!

Impossibles: siiii... draco siempre tendría que salir sexy, yo escribo para vosotras, asi que tendría que ser asi...cuidate tu tb!!

Besos... escríbeme de nuevo!

Yose-Malfoy-Felton: Uyyyy... por Dios, no me mates... este al menos no quedó tan mal. Por otra parte, Draco era la principal victima en el otro chap... o sea, el hizo eso porque ginny se fue con harry, asi que ya todo le daba practicamente igual...TT... que triste. Espero que arregles pronto el problema del ordenador y asi me escribas, o por lo menos leas la historia, o al menos puedas encenderlo!!

Besos... y que se arregle el ordenador!

Yalimie: Hala mi madre... tenías razón, tus reviews son enormes, pero me encantan!!! Sigue escribiendo así de largo y contándome tu vida, yo te contare de pasada la mia... Jajaja es verdad, te podrías presentar a ese concurso, seguro ganarias en el RR mas largo, te lo aseguro... aunque me parece que hay otra lectora que escribe casi tan largo como tu!! Pero no te quita del podium... ;) Vale, vale!! Me pillaste, hago esto para alargar el fic, pero ya no mas... principalmente porque siempre pasa lo mismo en algunos sitios como la tele, una serie que aburre porque siempre repite lo mismo... no voy a estar juntándolos y separándolos todo el tiempo... mi inspiracion dicto que en este chap se acercaran, aunque casi ginny mate al pobre... Sobre que el es abogado... se me ocurrio de repente! En serio! Y lo de cortar el chap ya veo que no funciono...-sonrojada- creo que lo intentare hacer mas, principalmente pork no me dejaba ponerle mas espacio entre parrafos...

Bueno, perdona por esta graan contestación, jeje, Besotes y estaria encanta de hablarte por Msn hber si algun dia me acuerdo (yo y mi mente... a saber cuando)

Besos!!!

Ashley-malfoy :P: graxias, todos los halagos son bienvenidos, y los que no lo son tb!!!

Besotes... bye!

Zoe samitis: me divirtió mucho tu review cuando lo vi... lo continue prontito, porque se que algunos estais siempre queriendo leer el siguiente...

Besos savina evans, ciao!!

Korishiteru: muchas gracias por todo!! Gracias, gracias TT... lloro de felicidad!!

Espero que me escribas tb otro review pork eres nueva leyendo mi fic!

Besotes!!

Paulina Gryffindor: sí, estoy contigo, esta pareja siempre la lio mas que un nudo :S Pero bueno, muchas gracias por decirme que actualizo pronto, gracias sinceras...

Hasta el chap siguiente!

Iraty Rowling: bueno, hola a la otra chica que escribe reviews tan largos!... si me acuerdo de ti, practicamente me acuerdo de casi todos los que me escriben, porque me encanta que me escribais!! Bueno, Pansy no sé si saldra mas, pero al leerlo se me ha ocurrido una cosa muy graciosa que hara que rompa el pacto que hizo de no robar novios, jejej, a Harry, bueno, no lo ha mandao a la mierda pero al menos ya se sabe que no saldra mas con él, seguro... me gusta mucho que hagas los revis asi de largos, me gusta leerlos largo rato y no de una tacada, dos renglones... aunque tb me gusta que me escriban sea como sea, en serio!! Respecto a ese chap , pensaba que era malisimo, pero creo que tienes algo de razon... tengo que confiar en mi misma y preguntaros a vosotros antes de sacar conclusiones. Te dejo o me sigo enrollando.

Besos y espero que no te entre la flojera y me vuelvas a escribir!

Jolteon11: gracias por todo!! Espero que te haya gustado!

Besitos y scribeme!

Hasta el próximo chap, guapas, que no se cuando sera!! Chau!!

Cleo-lil.


	6. Despertar ¿aquí?

6. Despertar... ¿aquí?

Una habitación enorme... sillas de estilo colonial, con decorados en verde al igual que los cojines... una mesa baja donde descansaba el periódico de todos los días, un armario dónde cabrían tres personas en el suelo estiradas... y el suelo, sin embargo, lleno de ropa: tanto de hombre como de mujer. En la mesa apareció nuevamente una bandeja llena de pasteles y una taza de leche...

Una cara blanca como la nieve empezó a desperezarse mientras olía algo delicioso. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dando paso a dos iris azules color cielo. La ventana, que no estaba cerrada, la alumbró totalmente por la gran cantidad de luz que entraba. Se dio la vuelta en la cama de mal humor por la luz, y cubriéndose por las mantas dijo algunas palabras ilegibles.

De pronto unos golpes sonoros se escucharon en la habitación, mientras la chica dueña de ojos azules pronunciaba unas palabras desde la cama respondiendo.

- Mamá, déjame ya...

- Draco, ábreme inmediatamente o tiro la puerta abajo... – una voz grave y fuerte se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, mientras dos personas en el interior de la habitación se levantaban a la vez.

El rubio entrecerraba los ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, y después torció la cabeza sorprendido viendo a la pelirroja viéndolo como si del demonio se tratase. La chica levantó levemente la mano y lo señaló temblando horriblemente... hasta que segundos después retrocediendo en la cama se cayó de ésta colgando las piernas en la cama y el resto del cuerpo en el suelo. El chico se asomó viéndola envuelta en mantas, sonriendo le ofreció la mano...

- Que he hecho... – la chica al levantarse empezó a tocarse las manos nerviosamente.

Unos golpes muy fuertes esta vez volvieron a escucharse y ambos jóvenes volvieron la cabeza a la puerta.

- Si mi padre te encuentra aquí no sé de que puede ser capaz de hacer... – el rubio se ponía unos pantalones.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tú si tenías al menos puesto algo y yo estoy desnuda? – la chica lo miró con los brazos en jarras

- ¿Crees que me voy a preocupar ahora por eso? ¡Escóndete!- la pelirroja y el rubio miraron alternativamente a la puerta. El tiempo parecía pararse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente, con ése inusual brillo plateado. El chico de un momento a otro le dio un empujón y la metió de golpe en el armario arrastrando las sábanas con ella. Al caer en mala postura se pegó un golpe en la cabeza que se sobaba con la mano mientras metían ambos las sábanas dentro.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dando lugar a la furiosa cara del susodicho Lucius Malfoy. El chico cerró la puerta de golpe, con un estruendo. Mientras, la pelirroja en su interior temblaba de frío y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos por el dolor.

- Draco, que se supone que es esto... – entró precipitadamente mientras el ojigris tragaba saliva. Tiró encima de la cama un grueso periódico en el que aparecía una imagen en portada. En un lado él mismo y en el otro la pelirroja, en dos fotos distintas. El rubio lo cogió enseguida extrañándose. Vio el titular: ''Dos familias de sangre antigua se unen. Espectacular matrimonio Malfoy- Weasley'' La quijada del rubio platino cayó desmesuradamente de su postura normal.

- Para que veas que te la ha jugado esa prometida pobretona... – un golpe se escuchó en el armario acallado por la estruendosa voz del rubio.

- No voy a permitir nunca más que la llames de esa forma... - el chico lo miró fríamente, mirada exacta que le devolvió Malfoy padre.

- Ya no pertenecerás a esta familia... ¡nunca más!- el padre pegó un puñetazo en la mesilla de té haciendo que la taza de leche volcara. El rubio le sonrió fríamente... gustoso de sus palabras- No tienes a nadie... así que no sonrías.

- En eso te equivocas... – el padre sonrió a la par que su hijo.

- Te refieres a Weasley... ¿no? ¿ella? Por favor, no me hagas reír, gente despreciable como esa... o te separas de ella o no volverás aquí nunca más.

- ¿Sabes qué padre? Es más el cariño que ella me ha demostrado en este poco tiempo que el que tu me hayas podido dar en estos veinticuatro años... ya sabes cual es la respuesta- el rubio se sentó en la cama viéndolo malamente. El hombre levantó la cara viéndolo con superioridad y sin decir nada salió de allí ondeando la oscura túnica.

Dentro del armario una chica tenía apoyada la cabeza en sus brazos mientras pensaba en todo el daño que hacía que ambos estuvieran juntos, fuese como fuese... La puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio con una cara preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – la chica le cogió la mano y se levantó tambaleándose mientras tiritaba saliendo del oscuro y frío armario. Negó con la cabeza contestando al rubio. El chico le dio la vuelta mientras lo miraba extrañada. Le quitó de golpe las sábanas que la envolvían.

- ¡Eh!- la chica se tapó el cuerpo de espaldas mientras se sonrojaba. Lo miró de reojo furiosa, pero cambió radicalmente su cara a una asombrada.

El rubio la cubrió completamente con las sábanas. La chica se dio la vuelta preocupada y fue abrazada fuertemente por el chico. La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida, pero le contestó al abrazo.

- Realmente quería esto pero no quiero separarme de mi madre... – el chico empezó a temblar en los brazos de Ginny-... y por mucho que lo odie, es mi padre...

La chica se apiadó de él, realmente triste, romperían una familia por estar juntos... ¡y cuando sus padres se enterasen, también! El chico la abrazaba fuertemente... hasta que al final la empezó a soltar.

- Creo que si sigo abrazándote, te romperé como un fino cristal...

- No temas... creo que no serás capaz de hacerme eso... – la chica sonrió-... no sé si debemos seguir con esto... hace unos días ya todo quedó aclarado y ahora...

- ¿Has visto la portada del periódico? Es imposible dejarlo como estaba, todo el mundo sabe ya a día de hoy que vamos a casarnos... incluida tu familia.

- Mi... familia- la pelirroja abrazó fuertemente al chico pensando en si sus padres y sus hermanos la recibirían igual que el padre de Draco...

Los dos chicos se separaron, mientras el rubio miraba el reloj.

- Ginny, me tengo que ir... lo siento, pero después hablamos, tengo que buscar a mi madre... seguramente estará en el callejón Diagon. Nos vemos...

- De acuerdo... – la chica vio en sus propios ojos como el chico le soltaba la mano y desaparecía ante ella. Se vistió rápidamente, temerosa de que alguien la viera allí... desapareció inmediatamente teniendo en mente contarle todo a sus padres.

Su cuerpo desapareció en un momento creando una gran luz en las cercanías a un bosque. Corrió con todas fuerzas por llegar cuanto antes a su casa y que no se hubieran levantado aún. Eran sólo las ocho y media de la mañana. Fue aminorando la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, como siempre, asomó la cabeza esperando recibir un hechizo o un grito de su madre... pero nada. Avanzó dejando el bolso en la mesa de la entrada y siguió recorriendo la estancia. Llegó a la cocina y vio un papel quemado en el fregadero. Una sonrisa ladeada pero preocupada apareció en su cara al acercarse y ver que era el periódico de la mañana. Miró el reloj de la familia y descubrió que estaban fuera, como se imaginaba. Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó un bote de poción verde. Lo destapó a la par que se tapaba la nariz, bebió un trago y mareada volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.

- Espero que así se me quite la resaca... – recogió el bolso y salió de la casa tirando de la puerta. Se apoyó pensando dónde se encontrarían sus padres. Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza pensando que Ron estaría revolucionando todo en casa de Hermione.

Salió rápidamente hasta los límites del bosque y enseguida desapareció. Un momento después estaba en un callejón cerca de la casa de Hermione. Se dirigió hacia allí y vio a la chica morena que cerraba con las llaves la puerta de su casa. Se acercó a la entrada de fuera y la llamó.

- Hermione... – la chica morena se asustó y dándose la vuelta la vio y suspiró. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Ginny, menos mal que te veo... no sabes lo que se ha armado con todo esto de la prensa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir en público que os vais a casar? Estás loca... – la chica la miraba nerviosa mientras la pelirroja negaba fuertemente.

- Hermione, se corrió la voz, alguien que lo sabía lo dijo... y ya ha salido en la prensa. Ahora, lo más importante, ¿y mis padres?

- Fueron a hablar con los Malfoy según dijeron tus hermanos... – la morena empezó a andar saliendo de la puerta de entrada exterior. Cerró mientras la pelirroja la seguía.

- ¿Y mis hermanos?- la morena se paró en seco.

- Tus hermanos... Ron fue y se reunió con los gemelos en el callejón Diagon. Por lo visto iban a hablar con Draco Malfoy... vamos, iban a buscarlo. Se me escapó tu hermano, pero voy a ir enseguida a por él y detener esta locura... – se ponía los guantes, pensativa.

- Hermione... Draco está en el callejón Diagon- la chica se mordía el labio, intranquila.

- ¿Qué?- la miró preocupada- Dios, esperemos que no lo hayan matado ya... – morena y pelirroja salieron inmediatamente a correr hasta un callejón cercano bastante oscuro.

Aparecieron en el callejón Diagon, concretamente en la puerta de Gringotts.

- Bien, yo tengo que buscar a tu hermano, será mejor que no vayas conmigo, porque si te ve... en fin, tu busca a Malfoy. Después nos veremos... ¡adiós!- la morena salió corriendo seguramente en dirección a la tienda de los gemelos, mientras la pelirroja daba unos cuantos pasos indecisos sin saber dónde buscarlo, decidió que quizá estuviera en alguna taberna buscando a su madre... o en alguna tienda.

Lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos chicas es que tanto sus hermanos como su prometido se encontrarían mucho antes de que los encontraran.

Empezó a llover mientras un rubio intentaba andar lo más rápido posible por protegerse del gran chaparrón que le caería... unos pasos chocando en los charcos alertaron sus sentidos, principalmente porque a cada paso que daba, esa o esas personas, también lo acompañaban en pasos. Se escondió en la esquina de una tienda a tiempo de esquivar... un hechizo.

Un rayo pasó a escasos centímetros de él amarrando a una farola en poderosas cuerdas. Pero un último rayo dirigido de otra parte sí que le dio. Se vio envuelto en estrechas cuerdas y tumbado en un charco, calado hasta los huesos y con un humor que rozaba la ira y el odio. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo interior, la cogió con la mano que le quedaba libre... pronunció el hechizo para terminar con las cuerdas como pudo retorciendo la mano. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a la persona que lo estaba apuntando con la varita desde la esquina de la calle. Ambos chicos estaban empapados de agua mientras se miraban cruelmente a los ojos. Se rió y cerró los ojos. Torció la cabeza y vio con ironía a los dos chicos que estaban mirándole en la misma acera.

- ¿Qué queréis? ¿Matarme?

- Esa propuesta no estaría mal... Malfoy

- Vaya... los hermanos menores Weasley en presencia, que honor... lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para vosotros- el rubio serio dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Que pena porque nosotros tenemos de sobra, mortífago... – el rubio se paró de repente, sabiendo que desde el principio no iba a salir de aquella sin pelear. Una estaca de hielo llegó a su corazón, algo que nunca le había gustado era esa palabra, y que le hubiesen comparado con su padre diciendo esa palabra desde pequeño, mucho menos... Mirando de reojo al pelirrojo de en frente envió un rayo casi imperceptible, que casi da de lleno en él. Ambos hermanos, al lado del rubio giraron la cabeza asombrados hacia su otro hermano, y después hacia él con caras tremendas...

- Si queréis pelea, os la habéis buscado... – todos levantaron a la vez las varitas.

Una mano blanquecina cerca del cuerpo del rubio paró la repentina énfasis de pelea entre los muchachos... Una chica pelirroja apareció, con el pelo chorreando de agua al igual que el abrigo... El rubio dejó caer el abrigo y se remangó el jersey azul que llevaba debajo, poniéndose de nuevo en combate... la chica ni se había dado cuenta hasta que el rubio se puso a su lado y la superó...

- Esto no puede quedar así, por mucho que sean tus hermanos... – dio un paso hasta que escuchó algo caer pesadamente. La pelirroja con una cara muy seria también había dejado caer su pesado abrigo.

- Este es mi problema... no el tuyo- el rubio la miró sorprendido, viendo como la chica se ponía de nuevo delante de él encarando a sus hermanos- ¿Sabéis qué?- les dijo a los dos pelirrojos mientras se acercaba el otro- Os quiero como todo lo que una hermana puede querer a sus hermanos, pero siempre he odiado esa manía vuestra de sobreprotegerme... soy mayor como para saber qué hacer con mi vida, ¡y con quién pasarla!- a este punto ya estaba gritándoles a los tres.

La tormenta empezaba a aminorar pero lluvia seguía cayendo. Los tres pelirrojos no recibieron sus palabras con gratitud. Una de las pocas veces que se verían a los gemelos serios...

- Ginny, esta vez no es sólo una sobreprotección de hermanos... – la chica se cruzó de brazos-... esta vez nos has decepcionado... te has mezclado con su familia... es casi tan malo como ser un mortífago, teniendo en cuenta que lo es...

- ¿En serio creéis que estar con él es como unirse a Voldemort? ¿Tan poco me creéis capaz de sobrellevar mi vida? No confiáis en mí...

- Ginny, hablamos muy en serio... – la chica bajó la mirada desconsolada. Su hermano George hablaba-... o te separas de él por las buenas o por las malas...

- ¡¿Qué?! – La chica saltó, muy sorprendida de sus palabras- ¿Me obligáis? Mis hermanos... ¿me obligan? ¡Soy mayor de edad! Puedo tomar mis decisiones... y mi decisión... – miró al rubio tristemente. El chico también la miró, pero neutral.

- Hermana, ¿no lo entiendes? Te puede arrastrar hasta el lado oscuro... ¿pretendes unirte a Voldemort, y matarnos?- Ron se puso rojo de rabia al decir las palabras.

- ¡Estúpido niñato pelirrojo! ¿En serio piensas qué yo soy capaz...? – el chico se adelantó dispuesto a ir en busca del chico pelirrojo. Una mano se agarró a la del rubio fuertemente, tirando de él y parándolo. La mano de la chica estaba unida a la suya y entrelazada. De pronto, la chica se adelantó unos pasos fuertemente, y con la mano levantada le pegó una resonante bofetada al pelirrojo...

El cielo gris, la lluvia caía, y otra familia más se destrozaba... porque su amor no era bueno para nada...

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿Mataros? ¡Eres un estúpido Ron! Un grandísimo estúpido... – una finas lágrimas empezaron a caer pero con fiereza se las quitó rápidamente. Su cara no demostraba ni tristeza ni ira, era mas bien como una nostalgia infinita por los años en que, antes de Hogwarts, todo estaba bien con todo...

Los tres muchachos se quedaron viéndola serios, y a la vez melancólicos... en especial, uno arrepentido de sus palabras...

- Ya he tomado una decisión... la única decisión, la más justa, y sobretodo la que yo quería...

- Ginny... creo que es imposible dejarte así como así... has renegado a nosotros... ya no perteneces a nuestra sangre...

- ¡No me importa lo más mínimo! – todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla gritar- ¡No me importa separarme de unos estúpidos hermanos que piensan eso de mí... no me importa! ¡no pienso volver a veros en la vida! ¿Me escuchas Ron?- lo miró cruelmente y también a los dos gemelos- no pienso entrar más en vuestras vidas... y vosotros no tendréis el derecho de meteros en la mía.

El pelirrojo Ron subió la cabeza con orgullo y con los ojos aguados.

- Que sepas que ya no eres nuestra hermana ni nada nuestro...

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta mientras el rubio los miraba con ojos odiosos.

- Saludad a mamá y papá de mi aparte, por favor... – el chico de ojos grises la cubrió en un abrazo y se fueron de allí. Los pelirrojos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron del callejón tristemente arrastrando los pies, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron ambos hasta cerca de Gringotts... se refugiaron bajo las grandes columnas. El rubio miraba hacia arriba pensativo... ambos estaban en posiciones iguales, el único problema es que sólo se tenían el uno al otro... y eso no era para nada bueno. La vio encogida en los escalón de bajada. Con todo el pelo rojo mojado cayéndole por la cara. Dio dos pasos y se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente, viendo cómo llovía.

- Lo siento... si no hubiera sido por mi culpa, ahora creo que estarías rodeada de toda tu familia y con el hombre que quieres... – el chico sintió como la chica levantaba levemente la cabeza. Se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras una sonrisa apareció entre las lágrimas.

Su cara era algo indeciso entre una triste y arrugada por las lágrimas y una sonrisa medio desvanecida e irregular. Se le escapó una risa mientras el rubio la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Acaso te has vuelto loca... – la chica empezó a reír locamente mientras lágrimas caían, y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho. Se levantó rápidamente, se sacudió la falda, y suspirando brevemente le alzó la mano a él.

- Me ayudas...

- ¿A qué?

- A no quedarme sola... tú me metiste en esto- lo señalo sonriente- y ahora me acompañarás en el dolor- hizo una pose dramática para reírse nuevamente.

- Estás loca... ahora deberías estar llorando a mares... lo siento de verdad- el muchacho se levantó preocupado porque la chica se había puesto seria.

- No tienes porque... era algo a lo que debía enfrentarme tarde o temprano – lo miró fijamente a los ojos- lo único que has hecho es acelerar el proceso...

Le cogió de la mano y se la acercó al pecho, una sonrisa apareció...

- A partir de ahora haremos el mejor papel de nuestras vidas... una Weasley y un Malfoy juntos, la gente se lo creerá hasta el punto de pensar que somos capaces de tener hijos... – tiró de él sonriente.

- ¿¡Qué?- el chico puso cara de horror.

- Sólo es ficción... – el rubio suspiró-... viviremos juntos, comeremos juntos...

- Claro, como el apartamento es mío... – de repente, mientras el chico resignado era arrastrado por la pelirroja bajo la lluvia, una lechuza se desplazó hasta ellos. La chica se paró observándola... el rubio se colocó a su lado. La carta cayó sobre su cabeza roja, y la cogió el chico, que la leyó en voz alta.- _Ginny, te pido que corras del sitio dónde estás porque un montón de periodistas se dirige hacia dónde estáis, seguro, porque el idiota de tu hermano al que encontré les dijo dónde estabais... Ya pagó por ello-_ el rubio puso una sonrisa diabólica, a lo que la pelirroja siguió leyendo.

- ... _dicen que va a ser el matrimonio del año, y seguramente lucharán_ _por conseguir antes la entrevista. Reúnete conmigo mañana en mi casa... estoy segura que hoy no tendrás tiempo. Por otra parte, sólo decirte que me acabo de enterar de que tus padres están hablando con los Malfoy... ¿y qué ha pasado con tus hermanos? Siguen reacios a contarme nada, pero estoy segura de que nada bueno... Besos_

Hermione

- Vaya, creo que la prensa puede agobiarnos un poquito... aunque no entiendo porque... tampoco somos tan célebres... – la chica se rascaba la barbilla mirando al rubio.

- Cariño, creo que más que célebres, es más por las familias que hemos unido...

- Creo que tienes razón... – sonrió dándose cuenta. Le sonrió coquetamente mientras lo miraba. El rubio la miró fijamente mientras se acercaban-... ¿sabes? Me ha gustado que me digas así...

- ¿En serio?- el chico puso una pose seductora que hizo reír a la chica, cada vez se iban acercando más, sus cuerpos dejaban atrás el frío que habían pasado antes por la lluvia, sus respiraciones casi se cruzaban, la ojiazul le cogió fuertemente las manos, sus ojos brillaban de forma sobrenatural...

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó, pero que ambos ni siquiera percibieron hasta que en la esquina sonó un fuerte ruido de voces y chapoteos... algo que hizo a la pelirroja despertar y torcer el rostro haciendo que el rubio le diera un apasionado beso en el cuello...

- Ey... me haces cosquillas... – se echó la mano al cuello divertida, con el rubio enojado

De pronto, una masa de gente apareció en el lugar. La pelirroja puso una mueca torcida mientras se iba asustando por cada momento que pasaba... el chico los miró asombrado también, con todas aquellas personas que cada vez crecían más en número, todas frente a sus ojos...

- Creo que éste sería un buen momento para marcharnos...

- Sí... estoy de acuerdo...

* * *

Ejem... otra vez aquí... espero que tampoco me matéis por lo tardado, porque en realidad voy a tardar mucho más para el siguiente capítulo si no me enviáis reviews o . Eso es una excusa , la otra... los exámenes y los trabajos de clase. Lo siento mucho pero me es imposible hacer tantas cosas a la vez, aunque lo intento. En este capítulo me perdonaréis que no responda reviews, pero es que sólo tengo unos minutillos para hacerlo y ponerme a estudiar a la de ya... Muxisimas gracias a todo los que me habéis escrito, de verdad, y si nos os gusta este chap por alguna razón ya sabéis que las críticas son bien recibidas, tanto buenas como malas...

Besotes a todos, y espero que queráis que esta historia continúe, porque le estoy tomando muxo cariño ;D

Cleo-lil


	7. ¿Tranquilidad? Eso es de gente normal

Hola!! Creo que el disclaimer está más que asumido... ¬¬ en fin, unas cosillas antes de pasar a las contestaciones de reviews... estoy loca!!! Que he hecho con este chap TT estaba pensando si borrarlo o no... pero el caso es que quería probar algo nuevo, y me pasé... ey, pero tranquilos, al final del chap me pueden decir que están artos de mis absurdeces y me retire... o tb que cambie el chap... en serio, acepto cualquier cosa. Ahor a si, los revis, y muchos besos a todos!!!:

****

Yose Malfoy Felton: bueno, me podrás matar con este chap, no se lo k me paso v.v . solo decirte que quiero saber como fue tu boda con Draco... kawaiii!! No estuve invtada Besikos!!!! Sigueme escribiendo y opina!

****

GinnyForEver: siento mucho que en este chap no declararan sus sentimientos, pero es que resulta que se me ocurrio una lokisima idea (k a dado malos frutos )... pero creo que en el siguiente podras ver a estos muchachos un tanto arregladitos... creo, si se aclara todo.Besotes!!! escribeme y opina!!!

****

Iraty rowling: si... yo ando mas bien escasa de tiempo, pero de vez en cuando encuentro u sitio libre. Creo que la relacion con sus hermanos no se va a arreglar nada... por ahora. En el proximo chap te enteraras. Beshos!! Escribe!!

****

Andy-Wm: escribeme a ver si te ha gustado!! Besos ¡!!

****

Jolteon 11: como ves segui... jeje. Escribeme!! Besos!!

****

Sthepany weasley:como ya dije, todavia no se van a decir sus sentimientos en voz alta... solo digo que os espereis al siguiente chap ;D Besos!!! Escribeme!!

****

Camille Potter: gracias... sigueme escribiendo!! Besos!!

****

Impossibles: gracias!! Me alegra que me escribas de nuevo... jeje al principio no cai n k era OMG, claro que es de madrugada... cuidate!! Escribem y besos!!

****

Luciana: intente seguir pronto, pero no pude... empece otro fic... pero bueno, spero k te guste este, y escribem a la proxima!!

****

Yami: ola amiga!!!!! K tal? Bueno, cuando llegues a la segunda parte del chap te daras cuenta pork te pregunto esto: crees que ha sido una tonteria?? Espero que puedas contestarme... me volvi loca en la trama del capitulo ¬¬. Besotes!! Espero k volvamos a encontrarnos en el msger!!!

****

Cristal- dono: ola!! Encantada de k alguien nuevo me salude... te gustaron?? No spero k te guste este... sinceramente. Besos!!! Escribeme y dime si te gusto!!

****

Cocojajas: gracias por las alabanzas... me rindo a tus pies!! Jeje... besos y espero k me escribas pronto

Por último comentar varias cosas: una, que el próximo chap no será tan loco y su contenido principal será la Navidad; dos, siento muchísimo la tardanza, de veras, y he hecho esto gracias a que me acorde de vosotros, si es k tengo la cabeza en otra parte... y tres, vale, de acuerdo, este capitulo es muy raro, pero quería salirme de lo común, y no poner solo romance... muy mal hecho por mi parte, lo apuntare en mi libreta de notas ¬¬

Besos, y disculpen a los que no conteste de reviews anteriores!!! Lo siento!!!!

__

Cleo- lil

7. ¿Tranquilidad? Eso es de gente normal...

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Quién se habrá enterado? ¡¡Porque demonios nos están persiguiendo en este momento tres coches de periodistas!!- el rubio que iba al volante del coche tenía una cara un tanto aburrida y cansada.

- Ponte el cinturón...

- ¡Dios cuando vayan a donde están mis amigos! Tierra trágame... – la pelirroja se ponía el cinturón mientras seguía relatando. De pronto, el rubio paró de repente el coche dando un gran frenazo, haciendo que diera la chica un bote en el asiento. Lo miró preocupada y vio como el rubio la miraba serio y fijamente-... estás loco... ¡Qué demonios te pasa ahora a ti!

- Quería que te callases... no paras de replicar de todo, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo amigos y con este problema más líos de los que seguro puedas creer, sobretodo en el trabajo... ¿no crees por un instante que estamos en la misma situación? Deja de lamentarte, nos están persiguiendo dos grupos de periodistas pero yo quiero llegar a mi casa tranquilo y olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado hoy... – la pelirroja se quedó terriblemente callada, hasta que instantes después se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche dando un portazo. El rubio atónito se apeó también de él... -¡Dónde vas!

- Yo que sé... pero no me pienso quedar mucho más rato con un psicópata como tú que pensaba matarnos... – se alejaba del coche respondiéndole sin mirarle. Él dio la vuelta y corrió a alcanzarla, mientras una cola de coches se amontonaba detrás del coche negro del rubio, que claramente estaba en medio.

- ¿Qué yo pensaba matarte? No hubiera pegado ese frenazo de no ser por tu culpa... de tus incesantes y mortales chillidos quejándote de todo lo que ha pasado, no fue mi culpa que los de la prensa se enterasen de que nos habíamos prometido y tampoco sé porque demonios nos están persiguiendo como si fuéramos convictos...

- ¿Incesantes quejas? ¡Chillidos mortales! Fue por tu culpa por lo que empezamos de esto... me emborrachaste en la fiesta y al final pasó- su cara se ponía roja de la rabia mientras toda la gente los miraba gritar a distancia de menos de diez centrímetros-... lo que pasó, yo estaba tan feliz con mi vida y tuviste que llegar a esa maldita fiesta...

- Oigan... – un hombre se acercó furioso seguido de una mujer-... acaben sus disputas ¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo!

- ¡¡CÁLLESE!! – el hombre fue empequeñecido por momentos por la mirada de ambos, lo que hizo que suspirara y diera media vuelta mientras la chica negaba furiosa.

- Conque esas llevamos... yo no emborracho a nadie, fuiste tú solita la que después se emborrachó porque le dijeron que nos íbamos a casarnos... ¡por amor de Dios, si ni siquiera lo recuerdas!

- Lo que si recuerdo es que tuviste que hacerme ese inutil trato, tan inútil que tuve que aceptarlo... no podriás haberte quedado callado, no inventarte nada y haberme dejado que viviera mi vida...

- También recordarás que fuiste tú, y solamente tú la que lo aceptaste...y que fuiste tú la que rompió el trato por irte con Potter... en ese trato acordamos nada de relaciones extrapre-matrimoniales...

- Si te refieres a lo del aeropuerto que sepas que no hice nada con él... simple y llanamente estaba saludando a un amigo, pero claro tú lo tomaste como otra cosa y tuve que encontrarte yo con otras compañías... tu empezaste todo esto... – el rubio la miró fijamente a los ojos furioso mientras ella también, acabando por suspirar y pasarse la mano por la cabeza-... siempre tienes que acabar tú última las frases. Eres un demonio rojo- volteó la cabeza y vio como los coches empezaron a pasar por el lado del negro casi rozándole, la chica se dio la vuelta- ¿no vienes? – ella se paró de espaldas.

- Necesito estar sola un rato...

- Pero la prensa... – la chica se dio la vuelta para contestarle pero lo que vio venir detrás del chico hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta, se pegó con la mano en la cabeza.

- Creo que la prensa ya no será un problema...

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque viene por ahí... – justo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta todas las cámaras se acercaron rápidamente, dio dos pasos para atrás y miró para el sitio dónde había estado la chica, pero no vio a nadie, sino que ya la vio varios metros lejos, corriendo como podía... el chico con la boca abierta corrió también

- Maldito torbellino... ¡espérame!

Conforme llegaban corriendo al final del parque por el cual se estaba realizando la persecución, vieron un gran ferial, con noria enorme incluida. La chica se paró de repente al ver como al mezclarse con la gente perdían de vista a los periodistas... le hablo al rubio a gritos por el consecuente ruido. De pronto dos personas vestidas de negro se aproximaron rápidamente hasta ellos. La pelirroja gritó asustada y echándose hacia atrás chocó con el rubio.

- Qué te pasa a ti ahora...

- Míralos, vienen para acá... – el rubio frunció el ceño arrastrando a la pelirroja de la mano y acercándose hasta la noria. Habló con el maquinista que llevaba la noria y que estaba esperando que se terminara de subir la gente. Terminó de hablar con él y se acercó a la chica... - ¿Qué haces? Salgamos a correr... están al llegar – la pelirroja se impacientaba por segundos.

- Vamos, subiremos a la noria, allí no nos verán... – la chica abrió los ojos anonadada.

- ¿¡Qué!? La noria... ¿estás loco?

- No, vamos... – la arrastró mientras ella se oponía y seguía replicando. Acabó metiéndola dentro y cerrando la puerta.

- Draco... hay algo que no sabes de mí, déjame salir... – cogió la manivela de la puerta pero el chico no la dejó y la cabina se puso en movimiento. El chico le sonrió seductoramente.

- Ya verás como saldrá bien... confía en mí...

- Eso es lo peor que pudiste decirme... – la chica miró de reojo por la ventana. El rubio se acercó mirando completamente por la ventana y a su vez moviendo sin querer toda la cabina.

- Mira, están ahí abajo... creo que no saben que estamos aquí. Oye, esto tiene muy buenas vistas, nunca me había subido en una, sólo las había visto... supongo que tu sí, ¿no?- esperó la respuesta de la chica mientras pegaba totalmente la cara al cristal, disfrutando de su frío cristal. Al no obtener respuesta giró la cabeza observándola, la vio engurruñida en la esquina temblando... - ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Ginny? ¿Ey? – se fue a su lado lentamente y al tocarla dio un salto enorme y un grito.

- ¡¡Idiota!! – se levantó rápidamente y lo miró con vista asesina- Tengo miedo a las alturas... – le puso el puño justo delante de su nariz

- Y yo que voy a saber... – le apartó el puño mirándola con el ceño levantado.

- Claro que no lo sabías... ¡no me escuchaste!- se volvía su cara roja igual que el pelo.

- Oye, y una cosa... – puso cara pensativa a la vez que se le escapaba una risita-... si tienes fobia a... ¿qué dijiste?

- Las alturas, alcornoque...

- Eso exactamente... – se rio en su cara mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en frente de ella, cara a cara. Le dio con el dedo en la nariz -... pero lo que yo no me explico es como es posible que estés de pie en la cabina, si ni siquiera una persona sin vértigo puede estarlo -la pelirroja abrió los ojos como bolas y torció la cabeza unos centímetros a su derecha, algo le subió por todo su cuerpo empezando por el estómago hasta la cabeza que hizo que se paralizara unos segundos. De pronto se echó las manos a la cabeza y se cayó en el sitio totalmente asustada. El rubio se agachó y al acercarse y tocarla la chica reaccionó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara...

- No me toques inútil... – la chica se tapó la cara temblando, mientras el chico se levantaba noqueado.

- Demonio de chica... eh, que estamos a punto de llegar al suelo. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos... – el chico se agachó y abrazó a la chica que empezó a dejar de temblar, cuando pasaron de largo y volvió a subir la cabina se separó mientras suspirando se dejó caer en el sillón, haciendo que se tambalease toda la cabina. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza mirándolo asustada.

- No te muevas tan bruscamente... – el chico la miró mal mientras se tocaba la nariz que le dolía bastante. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y empezó a tambalearse de esquina a esquina del lugar, la chica empezó a temblar fuertemente, y dando un chillido desaparecieron del lugar...

Se escuchó un ruido escandaloso seguido de sonidos lastimeros. El rubio había caído encima de la chica e intentaban ponerse de pie.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – el rubio se levantó sacudiéndose mientras observaba el amplio paisaje, sintiendo de pronto que algo caía entre sus manos y sobre él – Está nevando... al menos sé que no estamos en el hemisferio sur...

- Sí... me suele pasar esto... si no me hubieras asustado no estaríamos así... – la chica se levantó adolorida y miró también a su alrededor – Puede que estemos dentro del país o que simplemente hayamos viajado a Europa o América... – se sacudió despreocupada.

- ¿Simplemente? Eso está bien... puede que estemos en Canadá y no pasa nada...

- No es eso... es que la última vez fuimos a la India... – se reía graciosamente.

- ¿Y qué te pasó? – la chica lo miró extrañada y dudosa.

- Eh... pues mi hermano me llevó a un parque acuático muggle y me subió al trampolín más grande... menos mal que nadie nos vio... – se rió mientras avanzaba por el lugar.

- Creo que debemos encontrar la salida a esto...

- Sí, esperemos que estemos en América, en Europa no se habla el inglés... – siguieron andando durante rato encendiendo las varitas y realizando un hechizo para encontrar el camino, tropezaron con casi todo, y por fin el hechizo les llevo a un claro del bosque que parecía sacarlos de allí.

- Dios, estás llena de barro... – el rubio le sonrió a la chica de ojos azules

- No me extraña... me he tropezado no sé cuantas veces... – tiró el abrigo a un lado, cubierto de agua y barro -... me quité un peso de encima... pesaba del agua demasiado. Y bien, ¿dónde llegamos? – dio dos pasos adelante mientras reprimía un bostezo.

- No tengo ni idea... – se escuchó un ruido-... pero eso no me deja tranquilo... – a la vez se escucharon más ruidos a su alrededor. El chico puso el brazo delante de ella y con una seña le indicó que se quedaran quietos. Sacó su varita, a lo cual la chica hizo lo mismo, puesto que al llegar la habían guardado.

- Pueden ser animales... – le dijo susurrando.

- Sí, es lo más seguro... pero pueden ser enormes y devorarnos de un bocado. Recuerda que no sabemos dónde estamos... – de pronto todo se quedó tranquilo y sólo se oía el ruido del viento en las hojas, la noche cayendo y todo tranquilo... hasta que de pronto

... hombres, salidos cada uno de un lugar rodeando a la pareja, armados con varitas y apuntando a los dos. Claramente era gente extraña, vestidos con pieles raras, debido al frío que hacía, con un rostro semejante al de la gente asiática: ojos rasgados, no mucho pelo, cara redonda, labios finos, piel clara... pero su rostro reflejaba antipatía. Cada vez se acercaban más a los dos muchachos...

- Parece que hoy no ha sido su día... que caras más deprimentes. Me pregunto a qué parte de Asia habremos llegado... – la chica se puso a pensar.

- Olvídate de eso ahora... van armados y son ocho. A la de tres apuntamos con un hechizo de desarme... y salimos corriendo.

- Pero son gente, a lo mejor no nos quieren hacer nada malo... – la chica cogió la varita con fuerza mientras lo miraba.

- Sí, díselo a ellos, diles que bajen las varitas... – el chico la cogió del brazo fuertemente.

- Déjame... se lo voy a decir

- ¿Tú estás tonta? Nos van a matar como lo hagas...

- Déjame... – dio dos pasos y se acercó a uno de ellos-... perdone, no somos mala gente, sólo estamos aquí por accidente... –el hombre levantó la varita sin escucharlo y envió un hechizo de fuego que esquivó por poco. Se quedó anonadada escuchando de pronto la voz del rubio que la avisaba. Envió a su vez el hechizo de desarme y fue arrastrada por el chico de pelo rubio mientras los hombres se entretenían ayudando a los heridos.

- ¿Ves lo que pasó? Ahora tenemos que correr...

- ¿Otra vez tenemos que internarnos en el bosque? – miró una vez más atrás y vio como desde lejos les seguían-... estupendo, por fin nos habíamos quitado de encima a los periodistas para que ahora nos sigan éstos...

- A mí me gustaría saber porque nos siguen... – el chico siguió corriendo cuando escuchó un quejido seguido de un golpe. Miró atrás asustado viendo a la chica en el suelo. Corrió hasta su lado y vio como se cogía el tobillo mientras apretaba la mandíbula en señal de dolor-... te sacaré de aquí, nos podremos ir pronto ya lo verás...

- Draco...

- Tranquila... te sacaré – escuchó como se acercaban por detrás los hombres hablando en un idioma bastante extraño.

- Draco, escúchame... piensan capturarnos... o algo por el estilo. No me quiero poner dramática, pero si no nos apresaran a los dos, será mejor que me dejes aquí. De todas formas no creo que me hagan nada... en serio- mientras lo decía le había tomado la cara entre sus manos y mirado directamente a los ojos.

- No lo entiendes... no pienso cargar con la culpa de haberte dejado aquí. Tú te vienes conmigo...

- Seré una carga, soy muy pesada y no puedo moverme...

- Siempre eres una carga para mí... ¿por qué ahora no debería ayudarte? – cargó con ella y levantándose le dio un beso en la frente. En ese momento los rodearon. Él intentó escabullirse pero no pudo, la pelirroja se bajó y fue empujada por uno de ellos. Cayó al suelo.

El rubio se enfureció y le pegó un puñetazo a el que le había empujado. El cabecilla del grupo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y también cayó al suelo. Se agruparon todos y hablaron entre ellos. Ya preparados, uno cogió a la chica mientras entre dos o tres llevaron al rubio.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras veía una sombra borrosa en frente de él... parpadeó varias veces y consiguió que su vista se adaptase a la luz del lugar, justo para que se diera cuenta de que le dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz gritar algo ininteligible y aporrear la mesa dónde estaba. Vio delante de él a un hombre robusto de pie, y otro sentado junto a él preguntando cosas en un idioma que no era el suyo. A pesar de ello, no contestaba, ni tan siquiera en su propia lengua...

... lo que propició que el hombre que estaba de pie, bastante nervioso ya, remetiera contra él, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo, moviendo la silla en la que estaba sentado, para soltarlo de golpe . El hombre que estaba sentado calmó al otro...

- Déjenme en paz... – el rubio los miró fríamente, capaz de congelarlos. Uno de ellos llamó rápidamente a un hombre que estaba fuera de aquella pequeña habitación. Un hombre delgado, con cara fina y deje de sabiduría entró corriendo, habló algo con el hombre que estaba sentado y después se dirigió a Draco.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? Soy Lin Hangtsu, habló su lengua como puede ver. Está usted en la cárcel mágica mongola en la región de Dariganga. Se sospecha de que usted y la señorita que le acompaña son magos oscuros...

- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible... ¿qué pruebas tienen? – el rubio estaba furioso mientras miraba al hombre fijamente.

- Principalmente el lugar en que aparecieron, es un bosque encantado custodiado por una guardia mongola que se encarga de apresar a magos oscuros que hacen sacrificios y rituales en ese lugar. Como verá, no sólo eso, sino que además descubrimos que una joya que llevaba tenía fuertes influjos tenebrosos...

- Qué me está diciendo...¿qué cosa es ésa?

- Un anillo, que no produce nada más que una presencia oscura sobre aquel que lo lleve, a largo plazo de tiempo... ha sido usted condenado por tales motivos.

- Qué condena... – el rubio lo miró tragando saliva fuertemente.

- Por ahora la cárcel... después la muerte – miró hacia abajo el hombre tocándose el cuello.

- ¡Qué dice! Pero si en Inglaterra...

- Lo siento mucho señor, aquí la justicia cambia un poco...

- Y tanto... – el rubio se quedó paralizado pensando y se le ocurrió algo-... ¿no hay nada que hacer? ¿No puedo llamar a alguien antes?

- Bueno... en la ley se permite... pero no sé. Que sepa que a los magos oscuros se les encometen las penas más duras... son muy buscados aquí, en Mongolia.

- Quiero llamar a alguien, por favor... – el hombre se levantó y se dirigió al otro hombre, hablando con él. Al terminar lo miró.

- Sólo una llamada, por chimenea y vigilada... – el chico asintió. Cuando el hombre se iba a retirar se acordó de algo.

- Y la chica que iba conmigo... – el hombre se dio la vuelta en la puerta.

- Ahora te llevarán con ella, también será interrogada. Cuando terminen con ella podrás llamar por chimenea... – el chico asintió seriamente mientras el hombre que anteriormente lo había levantado brutalmente, ahora se lo llevaba furiosamente de vuelta a la celda. Lo empujó al salir, llevándolo por los pasillos. Entre las celdas pudo ver a todo tipo de magos... todos mirándolo, con cierta y extraña presencia de locura en sus ojos. Aquel lugar estaba por demás sucio, no olía nada bien, y por supuesto quería irse cuanto antes de allí...

- ¿Por qué tienen esa mirada los presos? – el rubio miró de reojo al hombre que lo llevaba. El hombre no lo entendía y le dio un empujón hacia delante para que se callara.

- Porque son tratados a un plan de recuperación de conducta... se vuelven locos la mayoría cuando llevan un tiempo aquí... – el hombre delgado de antes apareció a su lado, contestando a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Tengo que estar con vosotros en todo momento... soy traductor oficial. Para un encargo que tengo de vez en cuando...

- Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Ginny... – lo miró con duda.

- ¿La chica? No, no lo creo... por cierto, deben estar encadenados en todo momento – dijo esto último a la par que el otro hombre, robusto como él sólo, abría la puerta de la celda y lo metía dentro. En una de sus esquinas pudo ver a alguien echo un ovillo, y temblando ligeramente.

- Ginny... contéstame – la chica se movió y saliendo de las sombras se arrojó contra el chico.

- Draco... ¿dónde estamos? – se dejó caer al suelo cansada. El chico la miró seriamente.

- En Mongolia...

- Demonios... otra vez en Asia – la pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras al chico le salió una sonrisa- Dios, aquí hace un frío tremendo... ¿cuándo nos soltarán?- lo miró esperanzada.

- Dudo mucho que nos suelten... creen que somos magos oscuros y nos piensan condenar.

- ¿¡Qué!? – la chica abrió los ojos de par en par mientras abría la boca repetidas veces sin pronunciar palabra- Pe- pero...

- Tranquila, podremos avisar a alguien de Inglaterra... y aunque no podamos, siempre podríamos salir de aquí con tu poder...

- Sí, eso creo... sólo que necesito estar relajada y tranquila, y también libre... – le enseñó las esposas. Mientras alguien llegó y abrió la celda- Creo que vienen a por mí...

- Sí, piensan interrogarte... ten cuidado con el grandullón éste, no sé que podría hacerte, y yo no estoy en plan de protegerte si no estás a mi lado... – la chica le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para irse. El hombre le dio un empujón mientras ella lo miraba asustada.

El pasillo se hizo eterno mientras miraba alternativamente al hombre que iba detrás de ella, y que por cierto, no paraba de mirarla. Llegaron a una habitación pequeña dónde estaban dos hombres, uno sentado y el otro de pie. En cuanto llegaron, la chica y el hombre corpulento, el hombre delgado que había estado de pie se acercó a ella y le indicó que se sentara.

- Bien, señorita Weasley, no tenemos pruebas de que usted sea una bruja oscura, pero tenemos suficientes pruebas para condenar a su compañero, y si usted lo acompañaba...

- Pero él no es ningún mago oscuro... ¡qué pruebas tienen!

- Llevaba un objeto tenebroso... además del lugar en el que estaban... si usted culpa a su compañero, tal vez puedan dejarla libre – la chica o miró con la boca abierta, y torciendo la cabeza dejó de hablar. El hombre sentado habló algunas palabras que escuchó el traductor y se las dijo-... tiene que cooperar, decirnos algo que pueda hacernos condenarlo...

- No, no lo haré... nunca – la chica miró fríamente al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa quee frunció el ceño contrariado. El mismo dijo algunas palabras dirigidas al traductor y éste se fue.

- Suerte pequeña... – al cerrarse la puerta, el hombre corpulento con una sonrisa maquiavélica cogió del cuello a la chica y la levantó hacia arriba, mientras con la otra mano estrujaba la cara de la chica. La dejó caer mientras ésta respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando el hombre pasó una mano perversamente por su cara, tan sólo acariciándola, la chica puso una cara de asco... la cual incitó a que el hombre se enfureciera, y justo cuando iba a hacerle algo...

... la chica no pudo más, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, evitando mirarlo, esperando que ese hombre no hiciera nada de lo que ella se pudiera sentir mal después... y en su mente apareció la idea de que el hombre se alejara de ella y la dejara en paz. Dicho y hecho... o en este caso, pensado y hecho.

El hombre se tambaleó, mientras miraba alrededor extrañado y asustado, y fue arrastrado de repente hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que impactó directamente sobre el hombre que estaba sentado. La chica abrió primero un ojo, y al ver a los dos hombres en el suelo se sonrió... llegando enseguida dos o tres hombres más, incluido entre ellos el traductor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el hombre asustado. Uno de los guardias se volvió a ella y miró sus manos, negando a la vez al traductor.

- Yo no he sido, estoy atada... además, ¿cómo una simple mujer como yo va a poder derribar a dos hombres desarmada de varita? – el hombre miró a la chica envalentonada, mientras los guardias se la llevaban de allí.

- Dile a tu amigo que podrán hacer una llamada... enseguida se os avisará – ella asintió contenta.

Una hora pasó... y la celda seguía en total silencio. La pelirroja se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo del muchacho y él miraba a un punto en el infinito esperando que alguien les avisase que podían llamar de una vez... Su mente volvió a la realidad escuchando unos pasos que se pararon en la celda. El chico se iba a levantar, intentando dejar a la pelirroja en buena postura descansando...

- No hace falta que te levantes... - el chico se paró perplejo, volviendo a la posición, mientras la chica lo abrazaba como si durmiera en una cama-... parece ser que al jefe no le ha gustado nada la actitud de tu amiga, y parece ser que ha adelantado el juicio... no creo posible que puedas llamar a nadie...

- Pero si está en la ley... ¡tengo derecho! – el rubio se exaltó moviendo a la pelirroja, que se acurrucó más en su regazo. Al final se acabó despertando cuando el chico dio un puñetazo en la pared en la que estaba apoyado. La pelirroja de ojos azules se desperezó y se sobresaltó al ver al hombre allí parado. Se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Nos van a dejar ya llamar? – el hombre negó con la cabeza y ella denotó en su rostro la tristeza y el desasosiego.

- Al jefe no le ha gustado tu actitud... mañana os juzgan- la eplirroja se enfureció, apretando con fuerza los barrotes. Se tranquilizó.

- Pareces una persona razonable... –se puso en una pose pensativa-... y todos sabéis a ciencia cierta que no somos ningunos magos tenebrosos, el problema aquí es que somos extranjeros y por esa regla de tres queréis deshaceros de nosotros, no os preocupa lo más mínimo nuestra condición, si tenemos familia o si vamos a realizar un futuro... creo que directamente os da igual. Lo único que queréis es una vida relajada en un país alejado de la mano de dios, sobrellevado por unos pocos que no sólo se preocupan de sus propios intereses... ¿sabes? No sois tan distintos de las personas del resto del mundo, interesadas por sus cosas, nunca pensando en los demás, siempre al corriente de loo que les beneficia... - lo miró fijamente-... creó que podréis cargar con la culpa de haber juzgado y condenado a unas personas que eran inocentes.

El hombre se quedó mirándola mientras se recogía seriamente las gafas y hablaba algo para sí mismo en otra lengua. La pelirroja sonrió al rubio bastante tranquila mientras éste negaba, contradictoriamente... intentando que se callara.

- No creo que pueda ayudaros a llamar hoy, pero mañana después del juicio lo intentaré... – ella sonriendo dio un salto y se dio la vuelta-... y ten por seguro que seré vuestra defensa en el juicio...

Olor a justicia, manos culpables e inocentes que habían pasado por aquel lugar, aquel sitio destinado para los juzgados.

Olor a condena, aquel lugar que había servido de pañuelo de lágrimas para los que habían sufrido escuchando la sentencia, para aquellos que habían gritado sin ser escuchados, para aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte...

Olor a día, ¿ a qué huele el día? Ese día olía a oportunidad, defensa, remordimiento, juicio... olía frenéticamente al juicio que se llevaría a cabo.

Una pareja de muchacho entró al lugar, todo en silencio, la luz del sol se colaba entre las ventanas, un suave murmullo a viento y la garganta del juez que se aclaraba. Dijo algunas palabras extrañas.

- Ha dicho qué quien se presenta... decid vuestros nombres en alto...

- Draco Malfoy

- Ginny Weasley

- Yo, Lin Hangtsu, me presento como traductor... y defensor- algunos susurros se escucharon en el jurado-... para la absolución e indulgencia contra el cargo de magia oscura, contra Malfoy y Weasley.


	8. La partida y la llegada

__

Disclaimer: este fic y cada uno de los chaps contienen personajes que no son mios, atencion, NO SON MIOS. Por favor, si alguien me quiere decir algo sobre que deje de hacerlo por ello, espero que no lo haga... solo lo hago por diversión y preparación antes del sexto libro!!

Bueno, ola ante nada :-D

Lo primero que decir, por favor, no se os ocurra seguir el ejemplo de Ginny de escupir a la cara a nadie en ningún momento... � que nadie me eche la culpa después, advertí...

Lo segundo, siento entrometer al sistema médico muggle en ello, pero vamos, que eso me lo inventé yo... aunque podría ocurrir, no se crean.

Bueno, lo siguiente, decirles que creo que este fue un chap algo larguito a lo que están acostumbrados, ¿cierto? Así que sean buenos, y ya que es Navidad envíen mensajes, algunos reviews, porfissss . Y ahora los REVIEWS:

****

Yamie: ola amiga!! Bueno, paso algo de tiempo desde que subi el otro chap Si, creo que el otro chap fue un giro totalmente inesperado de la historia, pero que vamos, en este igual, no te creas... Espero que este te haya gustado, y por cierto, yo a partir del miércoles también estaré de vacaciones de Navidad.

Suelo conectarme despues de las cuatro hasta las seis, supongo. Pero si quieres tambien me puedo conectar por la noche, para que puedas conectarte tú. Bueno, un besote yamilie!!! Scribeme a la proxima!

****

Iraty rowling: te despistast?? Jjejeje, me lo suponía... bueno, spero que te quedaran las cosas clara porque en este chap tb se complican... asi soy yo, jejeje, creo que los pobres tienen que star hasta las narices de mí TT quizá salgan los periodistas por ahí próximamente, pero como desaparecieron algun tiempo, ya no los persiguen...

Besotes!!! Espero k te guste este! Scribeme prontito!

****

Luthien: si, fue un chap xtraño, pero este se pone fuerte... no creo que salgan nunca de los líos en los que los meto, jeje ;) Beshos!!! Nos leemos pronto, spero!

****

Cocojajas: la verdad es que los metí en bastantes problemas... espero k te guste este.

Besos Nieves!!!! No se te olvide scribirme!

****

Sthefany Weasley: olaaa!!! Si, bueno, spero yo tb que salgan del lio, jejeje... un gran besote xica!!!Srcibeme!

****

zoe simitis: no pasa nada que a veces no me dejes reviews, de todas formas casi siempre lo haces...si, creo que deje suspense, pero eso es lo bueno!!! No sé si realmente saldran bien parados, creo que deberias leerlo para averiguarlo, jeje Bueno, besitos!!!! Nos escribimos!

****

Yose- Malfoy- Felton: jejeje, espero ver vuestra boda pronto... y espero k no me mates!! No creo k haya actualizado tan tarde, nop? Graxias por desir k s uno de tus favoritos!!! Otro besote Byes!!!!! Escribeme... valep??

****

Luciana: ola!!! Siento haberte evocado malos recuerdos de tu infancia... aunque tambien es un miedo mio TT no me gusta subir ahí!! No me gustan las alturas!! Al final veras pork Ginny tiene ese miedo, no te preocupes... Besosss!! Ciao!! Scribeme porfisss!

****

Cata: muchas gracias!!!! En serio... no sé cuando lo terminare, pero terminarlo, seguro. Seguire pokito a poko hasta que lo consiga... Besotes!!! Escribeme pronto!!

****

Jolteon11: bueeeno... ya veras lo que le hacen a Draco, no muy buenop, jeje, ya veras... Beshos!!! Scribeme pronto!

****

Consue: TT sipe, tienes razon... mi fic esta tan loco... de pies a cabeza. Pero tienes que leer este chap, en serio, tiene su punto...jejeje. Un gran beso!! Y scribeme si pueds!

Una ultima cosa antes de que leais el chap, o antes de que paseis a otra cosa... quizá os tenga un regalillo de Navidad si me dejais muuuuuchos reviews!! Solo si los dejais!!

Besos a todos.

__

Cleo-lil

8. La partida y la llegada.

- Quiero decir que ninguno de los dos somos magos oscuros... – el hombre tradujo sus palabras rápidamente, a la par que se escucharon susurros en el jurado, algunos indignados... el juez se dirigió al hombre que los defendía. Éste a su vez se dirigió a ellos.

- Dice que tiene pruebas suficientes como para condenaros, principalmente el anillo... además, la chica es culpable por ir contigo... a no ser que te eche la culpa a ti y la absuelvan... – la chica abrió los ojos mientras el rubio la miraba... la chica rio. De repente cambió la cara cuando el hombre sonreía...

- No pienso hacerle eso... ¡te has vuelto loco! – miró al hombre muy mal.

- Yo no sabía que ese anillo era tenebroso... ¡si no por qué iba a llevar algo que me perjudicara a mí! – se dirigió en voz alta al juez, que habiendo escuchado la traducción, habló también en voz alta.

- Dice que aunque estuvieras bajo un influjo de magia oscura, pensabas hacer tarde o temprano algo peligroso... ¿sabes acaso que cuando llevas un mes ese anillo, al quitártelo no vuelves a ser normal? – el rubio lo miró sorprendido mientras el juez asentía. El juez volvió a hablar – Dice que no sabemos cuanto tiempo has podido llevar este anillo... es más, la chica pelirroja te acompañaba aún sabiendo que tenías una conducta diferente. No hay nada en claro...

El chico miró a la pelirroja, asustado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya hecho efecto en todo este tiempo? – la chica lo miró extrañada de todo ese asunto.

- Me lo quite para conducir... lo llevaba en el bolsillo, además, me lo dio mi padre apenas ayer por la mañana nos despedimos... – el rubio se encogió sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.

- Yo te creo... pero no creo que ellos lo hagan. Si ésa es su teoría, a mí me harán culpable por ocultar tu conducta oscura... en todo caso si la hubieses tenido, y si yo digo que lo sabía... seguro saldrás de aquí – la chica lo miró a los ojos sonriendo.

- No serás capaz de echarte a ti toda la culpa de este lío... uno de los dos seguro sale culpable, y si yo tenía el anillo, yo debo hacerme responsable... cúlpame a mí... ¡vamos! – la miró esperanzado a que la chica no acabara condenada por su culpa.

- ¿Qué estáis hablando? El juez espera impaciente... – el juez, un hombre regordete con una túnica azul cobalto, movía la varita aburrido de esperar. Sus ojos parecían salirse de las cuencas, y su boca estaba torcida en una pose de asco... La pelirroja se adelantó situándose de pie detrás de la mesa en la que estaban, mientras el juez se colocaba bien en su asiento.

- Yo... – la chica abrió la boca totalmente decidida a que la culpabilizaran.

- ¡No! – el hombre delgado que hacía de traductor empezó a mirarlos impaciente también, a lo que el rubio habló primero apartando a la pelirroja y dirigiéndose directamente hasta donde estaba el juez, dejando atrás a los dos... – Yo llevaba el anillo... – empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza para inventarse algo-... ¡para ponérselo a ella! – tanto el juez y el jurado vieron presionando al traductor, que ajustándose las gafas, empezó a traducir lo que había dicho. El juez al entenderlo sonrió satisfactoriamente-... ella no sabía nada, sólo me acompañaba, pensaba tenderle una trampa... – el traductor lo miró pero siguió traduciendo.

- ¡¡No!! – la pelirroja salió de la mesa dónde estaban sentados antes y se fue a dónde estaban ellos – Fui yo la que sabía de su actitud y no dije nada... ¡soy yo la maga oscura!

- Pero que demonios hacen... – el hombre se escandalizó ante semejante espectáculo.

- Uno de los dos saldría al final culpable... ¿no? De eso no nos contó nada... – el hombre levantó la barbilla altivamente- ¡Dígale lo que acabo de mencionar!- le gritó cerca de la cara mientras el rubio se quedaba parado.

- No saldrán de aquí dos culpables... ¡no cargaré yo con la culpa de dos personas que pueden ser inocentes! – la chica abrió la boca sorprendida, y temblando de rabia le volvió a gritar.

- ¡Dígaselo! – el hombre se recogió las gafas, testarudo, mientras el juez tosiendo intentó que se calmara la cosa.

- Insolente... tuya será la culpa si os condenan a ambos... – la miró con las cejas alzadas y abrió la boca para dirigirse al juez.

- Espere... – el rubio llamó al hombre.

- Y ahora que... – el hombre empezaba a ponerse molesto.

- Eh, Ginny... no te preocupes más por mí. Si te echan la culpa también a ti, no habrá nadie para que llame por teléfono... ¿entiendes? Nada me va a pasar... – le guiñó el ojo mientras la chica asentía tristemente con una sonrisa medio torcida entendiéndole-... no diga nada, yo seré el culpable... –el rubio se dirigió al hombre mientras asentía y hablaba con el juez a solas. El juez movió la varita y transportó a los dos hasta la mesa dónde habían estado antes.

- Odio que me transporten... – miró con el ceño fruncido al juez, la pelirroja-... espero que no te pase nada... – lo miró después de ver a lo lejos a los dos hombres mongoles hablando.

- No te preocupes... – le dirigió una mirada seductora. La chica rodó los ojos, sonriente.

- Espero que conquistes así a alguna chica mongola, porque a mí no me funciona esa falsa sonrisita tuya...

- Ya... – el chico la miró respondiendo con ironía. El juez se aclaró la garganta y dijo algunas palabras.

- El veredicto final... – el hombre tradujo mientras el rubio tragaba saliva fuertemente.

Los miembros del jurado apuntaron todos con la varita a un punto en concreto y se formó una esfera de luz, que dio lugar a unas palabras, escritas en algo que no entendían... Lin Hangtsu, el traductor, movió su varita y murmurando un hechizo las cambió a su propio idioma... Culpable Sr. Malfoy ´

- Es lo que me esperaba... – otras palabras aparecieron que al traducirlas: Srta. Weasley culpable ´ El rubio abrió la boca mientras la pelirroja lo miró asustada con los ojos tremendamente abiertos.

- Si ahora no podemos llamar por teléfono... – la pelirroja pronunció un gemido y lágrimas empezaron a caer. El juez habló, y varios hombres llegaron para llevárselos. Los empujaron fuertemente, con lo cual la pelirroja se cayó al suelo, y ni siquiera podía levantarse por el sufrimiento... La cogieron y la volvieron a levantar...

- Gin, tranquila... ten esperanza – la chica lo miró y dejó de llorar un poco asintiendo.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No importa... – antes de salir del lugar el rubio volvió la cara y miró al juez-... ¡por qué la han condenado! – el juez obligó al hombre, pesaroso, volver a traducir... Al traducir y hablar con el juez, se dirigió al rubio...

- El jurado no encuentra nada convincente la cuestión, ni que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones... han condenado a los dos a la muerte- los hombres terminaron de llevárselos.

Sólo se escuchaban las cadenas chocar por un pasillo extremadamente largo... por la cara de Ginny caían gruesos lagrimones, mientras el rubio la miraba culpable, incapaz de hablarle ya que los guardas se lo habían prohibido... Llegaron hasta la celda y los separaron, cada uno en una... aunque todavía se veían entre los barrotes...

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los que los habían traído... una vez se fueron, la pelirroja se acercó a los barrotes y se arrodilló...

- Mañana nos justiciarán... creo que al final, acabaremos juntos todo esto... – la chica lo miró pesimista, mientras lo decía. El chico echó la cabeza para atrás chocando con la pared. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió...

- Sí... lo último que veré será tu cara... – la chica sonrió mientras negaba. Unos pasos se acercaron hasta la celda, a lo que la pelirroja volvió la cabeza igual que el rubio. Un gran hombre, de unos dos metros se acercó y abrió la celda de la joven... se la llevó a rastras mientras lo veía.

- ¡Adónde se la llevan! – el chico se acercó hasta los barrotes mientras la veía resistirse por el pasillo, al dejar de verla, chocó la cabeza contra los barrotes...

- No te preocupes... tu vas detrás de ella- un hombre también enorme se acercó abriendo la reja. El chico se sorprendió.

- ¿Hablas mi idioma?

- Claro... ese traductor flacucho no es el único- lo llevó por el pasillo, a dónde se dirigieron a una sala dónde había un hombre en una mesa. Miró al rubio y sacó un mono de trabajo... El chico se lo puso encima de la ropa y el hombre volvió a arrastrarlo.

Pasaron por infinidad de pasillos, hasta llegar justamente a una puerta blindada que daba al exterior... dio una señal a un hombre que había al lado, que asintió y abrió. Afuera se veía un inmenso campo, de quizá algunas hectáreas. Estaba amurallado con enormes rejas con pinchos afilados al final. Entre las hileras de los maizales y hortalizas había varios hombres con megáfonos ordenando a los presos, a los miles de presos... algo más allá había además una cantera de piedra...

- Tienes suerte, eres al único que le ha tocado la cantera... – el hombre se rió maliciosamente. Le desató las esposas y se las ató delante, con una cadena más larga para poder trabajar mejor...

- Estupendo... – dijo con ironía -... ¿y la chica?

- En el maizal... – el hombre le ajustó las esposas y se dirigió con él a la cantera.

El sol ya se había ido, la noche daba paso a la luz radiante de la luna y al dulce sonido del viento, que se colaba entre los barrotes.

Un hombre alto la tiró precipitadamente a la celda, haciendo que cayera al suelo precipitadamente... la chica se quejó mientras el hombre desaparecía. Enseguida llegó otro hombre que llevaba al rubio.

- Tirando... – el gran hombre lo echó hacia dentro de su misma celda con un empujón. El chico dio algunos pasos y se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeando e intentando recuperar la respiración normal. Se tumbó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas disfrutando del frío suelo.

- Habla nuestro idioma... – la chica se quedó mirando al guarda que se iba, sorprendida. Luego volvió la vista al chico curiosa - ¿estás bien? Otra vez nos pusieron en la misma celda... – el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía respirando entrecortadamente. Abrió la boca intentando contestarle algo. Se levantó ya medio recuperado, mirándola.

- Me llevaron a la cantera... – la chica lo miró para luego escapársele una risita.

- ¿De que demonios te ríes? ¡No creo que sea un momento muy oportuno! – la chica paró de reírse pero en su mirada se denotaba la alegría.

- Es que no te imagino haciendo un trabajo duro... – se le escapó una carcajada mientras el rubio torció la boca y entrecerró los ojos.

- Lo que no soporto es tener la ropa sudorosa pegada al cuerpo... – el chico la miró cabizbajo cansado.

- Sí... yo también estoy cansada y sudorosa – se desabrochó el mono hasta la cintura, puesto que llevaba una camiseta.

De pronto la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó rápidamente y agitándose se movió graciosamente, como si tuviera un picor que intentara quitarse y que le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Ay! Demonios... ¡Ay! – la chica no paraba de moverse asustada. El chico la miraba temeroso, sin saber lo que le pasaba. Se arrodilló y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algún virus extraño? ¿Te encuentras mal? – la chica seguía moviéndose sin hacerle caso.

En un movimiento repentino se vio como en la parte del pantalón del mono un bulto bajaba por la pierna y cuando llegaba a la parte donde se acababa el pantalón, dio una patada en el aire haciendo que fuera lo que fuera eso, saliera volando.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el objeto mientras se desplazaba por el aire rápidamente hasta la celda contigua. La chica al percatarse de que era su busca corrió, pero no llegó a alcanzarlo...

- Diablos... podía haber sido nuestro billete de vuelta a casa, era de última generación... funciona en todos sitios... – la chica apoyó la cabeza en los barrotes que daban a la celda contigua, mirando de reojo al rubio... cuando volvió la cabeza vio en las sombras un objeto brillando, de un rosa fosforescente... - ey, ¿hay alguien? – el rubio la miró moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para ver la celda de al lado.

- No hay nadie Ginny... ¿no lo ves? – Sin embargo la chica seguía pegada al ver el rosa cambiar de lugar.

- ¿Que - est ce que tu veux? (_¿Qué quieres?)_ – un hombre alto apareció, con aspecto refinado, largas pestañas y un collar largo rosa.

- Dios Draco, este hombre habla francés... – el chico se levantó curioso del hombre, una sonrisa fue ocultada cuando lo vio bien, era un hombre un tanto peculiar.

- Eh... lo siento, pero yo no sé hablar francés.

- Pero yo sí, gracias a Cyrille... – el rubio se puso al lado con ambas cejas levantadas - ¿Qué?

- Quién es Cyrille...

- No creo que te importe... – ella levantó, autosuficiente, ambas cejas y habló con el hombre, después de un rato volvió la cabeza al rubio-... dice que nos lo alcanzara si hablas con él- el chico tragó saliva nervioso mientras daba un paso hacia atrás... - Vamos, si lo haces te diré quien es Cyrille... – el chico envalentonado dio dos pasos enfrente-... por cierto, deberías tener más respeto por estas personas, es muy importante para ellas lo que son, y puede hundirlas lo que alguien como tú pueda decirles o hacerles... – el chico arrepentido habló con el hombre. Cuando volvió se quedó mirando a la chica satisfecho.

- El caso es que no era un hombre... – sonrió contento. La chica se rio mientras se acercaba a la chica y cogía el busca...

- Merçi beaucoup, nous irons chez moi! Je suis sure! (_Muchas gracias, iremos a mi casa! Estoy segura!_ )

- Merçi, ma petite fille, et que ton fiancé poursuis aussi beau que aujourd´hui... Au revoir! (_Gracias, mi pequeña niña, y que tu novio siga tan guapo como hoy... adiós! _–la chica se alejó mientras la pelirroja se enfadaba.

- Il n´est pas mon fiancé! (_El no es mi novio! _)

- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – el chico veía como la chica cogía el busca entre sus manos apretándolo.

- Es que... dijo que somos novios – torció el ceño sin mirarlo a la cara. El chico se rio y ella lo miró.

- Bueno, yo creo que si nos vamos a casar, algo seremos...

- ¿Olvidas que todo esto es de mentira?

- ¿Hasta que punto crees que todo esto puede llegar a ser mentira? – el rubio se acercó totalmente a la chica, ella sonrió no muy convencida aún.

- Es que no estoy segura de que...

- Yo si estoy seguro... – el chico pasó los brazos por encima de la cabeza de la chica, puesto que todavía tenían las esposas, y la abrazó. Ella se quedó sin habla. De pronto, el busca empezó a vibrar de nuevo en medio de los dos y mirando ambos hacia él, vieron quien estaba llamando.

- E- es Hermione... – aún tenía la voz entrecortada. Le dio a un botoncito y colgó la llamada. Vio la batería, y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba para un par de llamadas-... enviaré un mensaje...

- ¿Un busca puede hacer eso?

- El mío sí... es mágico. Además puede conectar con chimeneas... bueno, eso lo arregle yo un poco. ¿A quién llamo? Solo puedo enviarlo una vez... – el rubio empezó a pensar.

- Que tal a Dumbledore... – la pelirroja sonrió complaciente. Marcó unos cuantos botoncitos y enseguida apareció la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore. Se veía todo, desde la mesa llena de cachivaches sin sentido hasta todos los cuadros de los directores que pasaron por el lugar... en su mesa estaba sentado el hombre, que estaba hablando con alguien.

- Minerva... no creo que esté mal que den una vuelta por el pueblo el último día de colegio...

- Pero Albus, estos chicos están revolucionados... – la chica vio la punta del sombrero de la mujer.

- Profesor... Dumbledore... – la pelirroja vio la batería, que quedaba poca, mientras llamaba al profesor. El rubio puso su cara junto a la de la chica para mirar.

- ¡Dumbledore! – llamó tan fuerte que el profesor dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Señores... ya pensaba que no los volvería ver... – dejó caer misteriosamente sus gafas por la nariz-... encantado de volverles a ver... aquí se dice que se fugaron juntos.

- Profesor... ¿recuerda que cuando subo a algo alto me da fobia y a veces desaparezco?

- Sí, recuerdo que antes no te ocurría, pero como una vez entraste en coma por una caída de escoba...

- Sí... – la chica asintió mientras el rubio la miró entendiéndolo-... resulta que me subí a una noria... y desaparecimos – el hombre asentía mientras la profesora se acercó curiosa.

- ¿Dónde apareció esta vez, señorita Weasley? – la profesora la vio seriamente.

- Eh... – la chico ladeó una sonrisa-... en Mongolia – la profesora negó suavemente

- Pero eso no es lo peor... estamos en la cárcel mágica. Creen que somos magos oscuros, mañana nos condenan a muerte... – la profesora se puso la mano en la boca trágicamente.

- Minerva, ve a conseguirme inmediatamente un translador... – la profesora ondeando su túnica salió de allí con paso rápido. Cuando dejó el despacho siguió hablando -... haré todo lo posible, pero no sé si podré llegar a tiempo. En todo caso estén preparados... – ambos asintieron-... señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, espero que se encuentren bien...

- Sí profe... - no terminó de hablar cuando la pantalla se puso borrosa y se dejó de ver al hombre-... sor, profesor... – se fue la imagen del todo y dejó caer el artefacto al suelo.

- ¿Cómo es eso que tienes fobia a las alturas?- dejó de rodear a la chica con sus brazos, sacándolos por la cabeza, y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo...

- Bueno... en mi último año de Hogwarts, en uno de los partidos, caí desde las alturas de mi escoba porque me dieron con una bludger... estuve en coma durante una semana... después fue todo normal, pero cuando fui a subirme a una escoba fui incapaz... Mdme. Hooch dijo que este mundo se perdía a una gran estrella... – rio suavemente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al rubio.

- Si salimos de ésta te prometo que te ayudaré a montar de nuevo en escoba... – la chica lo vio con una ceja levantada-... ¿Qué? Ya sé que no soy muy bueno, pero tampoco...

- No es por eso... espero que Dumbledore consiga sacarnos de este lío... – la chica reprimió un bostezo, vio al rubio- ¿Te importa? – le señaló el hombro. Él negó.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caía dormida en cuestión de minutos. El rubio apoyó a su vez la cabeza en la pelirroja, y disfrutando del momento, cayó dormido tremendamente cansado.

- Eh... tórtolos, despierten. Será el Ultimo día que vean sus ojos la luz del día... – un hombre musculoso, el mismo que había llevado al rubio a la cantera, abrió la celda mientras ambos se despertaban. La chica miró por la ventana enrejada.

- Si todavía no es de día...

- Morirán a la salida del sol... – ambos abrieron los ojos de repente.

- No le dijimos nada de eso a Dumbledore... – le susurró el rubio a la chica.

- Ya... Draco, creo que... no sé si vendrá... – lo miró mientras se levantaba torpemente medio dormida. El chico la siguió por el largo pasillo, que como siempre se hacía eterno... el hombre abrió al final una gran puerta maciza. Por ella entraba la luz... pero una luz aún artificial, puesto que el sol todavía no había salido.

Salieron por ella viendo a cada paso que daban, un trocito de su vida que se iba...

El cielo empezó a aclararse, algunos rayos ya empezaron a verse... allí reunidos el hombre mongol que los había interrogado, el traductor y cinco guardas armados de varitas... El hombre musculoso los llevó a ambos hasta la pared de enfrente y los puso uno enfrente del otro a escasos centímetros. La pelirroja miró al rubio tristemente...

- No entiendo como todavía esté vigente la pena de muerte en los países... no entiendo como quieren mejorar la conducta de los criminales... – apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico-... con la muerte. La justicia no existe...

- Si existe... pero quizá no esté en las manos del hombre... – el rubio miró a todos los allí presentes fríamente. El comisario, que los interrogó, entrecerró los ojos enfadado y dio unas órdenes al guarda.

- Moveros... no podéis estar juntos... – ninguno de los dos se movió, a lo que el comisario se levantó y poniéndose a su lado puso la mano en medio y apartó fuertemente a la pelirroja del rubio. La chica mosqueada le escupió en la cara, con una mirada atormentada por encontrarse en sus últimas horas de vida. Lo miró cruelmente, mientras el hombre se pasaba la mano por la cara asqueado. Llamó al guardia, que cogió a la chica que intentaba resistirse.

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Qué hacéis con ella!! – el rubio fue parado por el guarda que hablaba su mismo idioma, hizo fuerza tirándolo al suelo, pero dos guardas más lo cogieron de los brazos.

- No debería haber sido tan tonta... ahora morirá sola ella primero- el hombre se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa, mientras otro llevaba a la chica sola, a distancia. Apartaron a varios metros al rubio. El hombre le dijo algunas palabras al traductor que estaba a su lado.

- Tus últimas palabras... – la chica cabizbaja elevó la cabeza tristemente y miró hacia un lado al rubio.

- Lo siento mucho, siento haberte traído hasta aquí... y también siento haberte hecho la vida imposible durante este último mes... – miró hacia el frente clavando sus ojos en el comisario-... aunque usted no me mate, sus manos siempre estarán manchadas de sangre inocente... – el hombre levantó una ceja curioso y habló con el traductor.

- ... pero como voy a traducirle eso... – el hombre se sorprendió cayéndoseles las gafas. El comisario se puso furioso-... de acuerdo, está bien... – habló con él y el hombre puso una cara más bien extraña. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron a la pelirroja y habló con el guardia que quedaba que apuntó inmediatamente a la chica. Empezó a decir palabras sueltas que fueron traducidas por el hombre delgado que recogía sus gafas apenado.

- ...cinco... – la chica agachó la cabeza dejando caer todo el rojo cabello sobre su cara, mezclado con lágrimas. El rubio miró alternativamente al comisario apretando la mandíbula. Movió los brazos violentamente intentando soltarse

- ...cuatro... tres... – la chica empezó a temblar fuerte, pero miró al frente y respirando hondo se quedó más calmada. El rubio metió un codazo a uno, que sujetándose las costillas lo soltó mientras que tiró de un empujón al otro.

- ...dos... uno... – el rubio que estaba a su lado dio dos zancadas acercándose justo cuando el guardia apuntó la maldición de muerte a la chica.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero para cada una de las vidas de las personas que estaban ahí, se acortó como un hilo finísimo. La pelirroja torció la cabeza al escuchar a alguien dar grandes pasos. El rubio aún con las manos atadas llegó hasta ella, mientras el rayo estaba a punto de llegar. La habitación se iluminó de verde...

... y el muchacho cayó sobre la pelirroja torpemente esquivando ambos el hechizo fatal por apenas escasos centímetros. La chica quitó de encima al rubio, haciéndose a un lado, mientras el comisario se enfurecía hasta el extremo, notándosele una venita en la cabeza, y el bigote tieso.

El hombre salió de la mesa en la que estaba sentado mientras cogía la varita a un asombrado guarda. La pelirroja abrió los ojos al igual que el rubio esperando que ésa fuera la vez en la que no fallaran... cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto siendo incapaces de encontrar una salida por la que escapar.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre mayor, con una larga barba y una túnica que parecía para dormir... con lunas y estrellas. En su mano llevaba un pergamino enrollado mientras lo acompañaban el director de la cárcel y dos guardias. El comisario miró asustado hacia atrás, mirando como el hombre mayor colocaba con contundencia el papel sobre la mesa. El director habló con el comisario apartado de los demás, mientras el hombre que había detenido que el comisario hubiese lanzado el hechizo se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

La pelirroja sonriente se dejó caer para atrás tumbada en el suelo mientras el rubio se levantaba...

- Casi no lo contamos, Dumbledore... – el rubio suspiró relajadamente mientras miraba al anciano de ojos azules.

- ¿Eh? No sabía que te llevabas bien con Dumbledore... pensaba que siempre le llamabas viejo chiflado... – la chica se levantó suavemente mientras miraba al hombre reaccionar.

- Bueno... Dumbledore me ayudó cuando yo más lo necesitaba, a cambio yo le ayudé a desenmascarar algunos mortífagos, entre ellos, mi padre...

- Sí, fue muy leal de tu parte ayudarme... y más cuando tu padre era uno de ellos, pero claro, pusiste la condición de que no lo encarcelaran... – el hombre lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Sí... pero realmente lo hacía por mi madre. No sé que hubiera sido de ella conmigo lejos y mi padre fuera...

- ¿Y a que te ayudo? – El rubio miró misteriosamente al anciano.

- Eso es algo que ya descubrirá, señorita Weasley... – la pelirroja frunció el ceño disgustada. - ¿Conque viejo chiflado, Señor Malfoy? – El anciano clavó sus ojos azules en los grises del chico. Éste se rio suavemente mirando asesinamente a la chica, que torció sus ojos azules claros hacia otro lado.

Se abrió una puerta mientras entraban dos chicos y se tiraban directamente en el sofá. Un largo suspiro de cansancio fue lo único que se escuchó... La chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho que estaba medio dormido.

- Será mejor que te duches... – la chica ni siquiera abrió los ojos del cansancio.

- Sí, y después iré directo a la cama... ¿te quedas...? – la chica abrió un ojo mirándolo sonriente.

- Si tu quieres...

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio que acogerte en mi apartamento... – el chico se levantó de repente dejando caer la cabeza de la chica contra el brazo del sofá. Lo miró mal.

- ¿Y tu amigo? ¿No estaba aquí?- el chico estiró los brazos mientras se dirigía al fondo del pasillo.

- No... sólo le dejé la casa por unos días... – la chica cogió el periódico mientras revisaba algunos noticiarios, muy entretenida.

- ¿Has oído el dicho de que dicen que las cosas delicadas encogen cuando se lavan? – pasó la página como si nada, mientras el rubio la miró desde la puerta.

- Mira quien fu a hablar... – cerró la puerta de golpe mientras la chica maliciosa se levantaba y dejaba el periódico a un lado. Se dirigió silenciosamente hasta la puerta del cuarto e baño y pegó la oreja. En cuanto escuchó que abría el grifo, dejó que pasasen algunos minutos... sacó la varita y abriendo la puerta con cuidado se asomó. Vio al rubio en una ducha con mampara, de ésas que no pueden verse a las personas porque tienen cristales vaporosos que lo impiden.

Con una agitación de varita hizo desaparecer la ropa limpia preparada y las toallas grandes, tan sólo dejando una pequeña toalla, para lavarse las manos... cogió la toalla más grande y se la colocó alrededor del cuello, y se quedó esperando al final del pasillo... se escucharon unos gruñidos dentro del cuarto, y de pronto el chico salió con la pequeña toallita tapándose.

- Draco... ¿se te perdió la ropa o es que no tienes dinero para comprarla? – la chica miró la gran toalla con interés. El chico cabreado se dirigió hasta su habitación y salió enseguida con un pantalón y la toalla en la mano mientras le goteaba el cabello.

De repente el timbre sonó.

- ¡Ya abro yo! – el rubio rodó los ojos mientras la seguía. La chica dijo algunas palabras y cerró la puerta. La vio mirando una carta con la ceja levantada.

- ¿Y esa carta?- la chica no le hizo el menor caso, estaba leyendo absorta la breve carta.

- Eso tendría que estar diciéndote yo a ti... pero espera a que te grite... – la pelirroja lo miró dejando la carta a un lado mientras cogía aire- ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PROGRAMAR YA LA BODA!- la chica se quedó callada y seria de repente mirándolo con interés.

- Bueno... yo quiero desheredar, y no tengo mucho tiempo. Después de Navidad quiero irme a Nueva York, cuanto antes... quiero conseguir trabajo, que no sea de empresario para mi familia...

- ¿Te piensas ir tan pronto? – la chica lo miró atentamente.

- Sí... eso tenía pensado... sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero necesito irme de aquí... – el chico se acercó a ella, mientras ella rehusaba a mirarlo...

Nieve espesa caía sobre el cielo zinc que se cernía sobre los habitantes ingleses, igual que ya una semana había pasado después de todo el lío en el brumoso país asiático.

- Hermione... mañana es el día antes de nochebuena, y quiere que celebremos la recepción para la boda... – la pelirroja movía una cucharilla algo despreocupada mientras hablaba con la morena.

- Ginny... seguro que quieres casarte, ¿verdad? Yo sigo pensando que si es un amor desinteresado...

- ... no nos casemos. Ya lo sé...

- ... y también sé que tú no piensas-

- Es que si pienso igual que tú... – la pelirroja evitó mirarla a la cara. Subió los ojos -... por cierto, ¿cómo va tu embarazo?

- Bien... aparte de lo irremediablemente nervioso que se comporta tu hermano en el ginecólogo... – a la chica se le escapó una sonrisita mientras la morena la miró sonriente.

- Sé como es tu hermano... pero también sé que está arrepentido de lo que dijo...

- ... es muy orgulloso... – la pelirroja resopló mientras la otra bebía de su chocolate.

- ¿Ves como lo conoces muy bien? Igual que tus otros hermanos... por cierto, aún no te di las gracias sobre la O.S. L. S. M. (léase la Organización Sobre la Liberación de los Seres Mágicos), creo que voy a tener que dejar de participar como aurora, estoy embarazada, y en la asociación no realizo tantos ejercicios físicos... además me resta mucho tiempo, y no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez...

- Me alegra que os vaya bien... que extraño que cambiaras el nombre de la organización.

- Sí, creo que éste está mejor que el de antes... por cierto, todavía no sé si realmente quieres casarte...

- Es que no quiero... – apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano mientras la miraba.

- Amor desinteresado

- Sí... algo así – la morena la miró con ambas cejas levantadas en señal interrogante-... Draco se quiere marchar después de casarnos...

- ¿Así sin más? – la pelirroja asintió pensativa, mientras la morena negaba para ella misma. La pelirroja se despertó enseguida de sus pensamientos y miró el reloj...

- Lo siento Hermione, pero me tengo que ir... quiero llegar hoy antes al trabajo- justo cuando se levantó se echó mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían y corría hacia el cuarto de baño. La morena corrió detrás de ella y vio como vomitaba.

- ¿Gin? ¿Te ocurre algo? – la pelirroja se levantó mientras se lavaba la cara.

- Hermione... no me encuentro muy bien – se puso la mano en la boca irremediablemente, pero se la quitó suspirando. Se echó la mano al estómago.

- Creo que comiste algo que no te sentó bien... –la chica negó suavemente con los ojos caídos, la chica empezó a marearse levemente-... será mejor que llames a San Mungo, hoy irás al hospital, pero no a trabajar... – la cogió de los hombros y se la llevó a la chimenea.

En un lugar, completamente pintado de blanco por todos lados...

- ... bueno, después de haberle hecho varias pruebas... – la morena miró a la pelirroja salir del cuarto de baño de una pequeña sala del médico muggle. La chica se sentó al lado de la morena-... creemos que no es nada relacionado con el sistema digestivo, por eso llamamos al ginecólogo... le hicieron una prueba y creen que tiene un quiste en el útero... habría que quitárselo o podría ramificar a un tumor... – la morena y la pelirroja se miraron, la última un tanto asustadiza.

- ¿Un quiste dijo?

- Sí... pero será mejor que vaya a la consulta del ginecólogo.

- De acuerdo... – las dos chicas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hasta la consulta del ginecólogo muggle, al final del pasillo, mientras saludaban al médico.

- Hermione... ¿por qué no vamos a San Mungo a que me mire un ginecólogo que yo conozco? – la morena la miró pensativamente.

- Pero si es igual... te van a decir lo mismo.

- Sí... puede ser... pero prefiero a alguien de confianza... – la chica morena sonrió y asintió.

- Está bien...

En una oficina totalmente decorada de cuero negro...

- Sí... quiero dejar la empresa a mi nombre, pero a cargo de otra persona. Me temo que tomaré un viaje a Estados Unidos, del que no volveré... pero llamaré para ver que tal va la empresa, y también me pasaré por las sucursales allí instaladas... – los hombres allí reunidos empezaron a cuchichear, mientras el rubio recogió el maletín, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Caminó por un largo pasillo mientras llamaba a su secretaria. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó el maletín en el sillón.

- Señor Malfoy... ¿qué deseaba?

- Prepáreme los papeles para pasar la empresa a cargo del vicepresidente Thomas...

- ¿Va a dejar la empresa, señor?

- Sí, Margaret... y no me llame señor, no soy ya su jefe... – el rubio miró seductoramente a la joven secretaria. La chica se quedó eclipsada.

- Esto... alguien quiere verle.

- ¿Quién? – el rubio se dio la vuelta mientras recogía todos los papeles de la mesa y sus cosas.

- La Srta. Parkinson...

- Déjela pasar... – el rubio se quedó bastante pensativo por lo que quería ahora la rubia.

- ¡Draco!- la chica pasó mientras se iba la secretaria, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió- quería hablar contigo sobre tu partida... ¿me dicen que te vas?

- ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? – La chica se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro mientras el muchacho se apoyaba en la mesa de escritorio.

- Me acaban de avisar... – el rubio rodó los ojos mientras la chica se puso seria - Pensaba que el día 27 sería la boda... por cierto, muy mal fecha. ¿Os vais de luna de miel para siempre?

- No... verás... – el chico la miró sin saber si contárselo.

- Dime ya... – la rubia empezó a impacientarse.

- Me voy yo sólo... – la chica abrió tremendamente los ojos.

- ¿Te vas el día después de tu boda tu solo dejando a tu esposa tirada? – la rubia se levantó y acercándose a él le pegó un bofetazo- no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan rastrero... – el rubio torció la mirada tristemente mientras se sujetaba adolorido la quijada.

- Es una larga historia... - movió la mandíbula frunciendo el ceño.

- Pensaba que estabas enamorado... – el rubio miró fijamente a la chica.

- No creo que tu debas darme lecciones de amor...

- Draco Malfoy... ¿crees que te dejé por nada? Principalmente quería vivir siendo yo misma, y no una chica retrato de la mujer que me trajo al mundo... pero claro, si no hubiese sido por esa pelirroja, no me hubiera dado cuenta... ¿Crees que no me dejó que te besara ese día en la lluvia simplemente por hacerme daño a mí? – la rubia puso una sonrisa irónica mirándolo-... vas a desperdiciar a la única mujer que realmente quisiste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Veamos... ¿qué tal si hablamos de un pequeñísimo trato en el cual tuviste que proponerle a esa chica que se casara contigo? – la rubia se miró las manos sonriendo coquetamente.

- Como sabes eso...

- Draco, querido, tengo que decirte que a veces puedo escuchar hasta detrás de las paredes... bueno, en realidad tu elfo doméstico...

- Mi elfa dirás...

- Sí, eso...

- ¿Y no se castigó por contarte algo así?

- Sí, ciertamente, luego tuve que curarle yo las heridas... – la chica se rio recordándolo.

- Pansy Parkinson haciendo algo bueno...

- Lo que te decía... sé que le tenías echado el ojo a esa chica desde Hogwarts, pero no pensé que después de ello tú todavía la...

- Bueno, será mejor que me dejes, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos... – el chico se dio la vuelta terminando de recoger, mientras la rubia se acercaba.

- Recuerda mis palabras... no habrá una segunda oportunidad, no habrá un segundo trato... desperdicias lo único que has amado en tu vida... – lo abrazó por la espalda y se alejó, tan sólo escuchándose el ruido de sus tacones al andar-... Draco, hazme caso... - se cerró la puerta.

- Demonios... – el rubio dio un puñetazo en la mesa mientras suspiraba, enojado consigo mismo-... lo único que yo he-

Una morena miraba asintiendo a la pelirroja, mientras ésta le decía algunas cosas, algo así como un sermón...

- Ginny... – le dijo a ésta mientras sacaba una bolsa de patatas de una máquina, en la Sala de Espera de San Mungo-... me has dicho ya demasiadas cosas de cómo no quieres casarte, pero todavía no me has dicho porqué...

- Bueno... la verdad es que pienso que él no está- en ese momento una mujer salió interrumpiéndola.

- Señoritas, quería darles la muestra de la ecografía... – la pelirroja se levantó primero del asiento mientras la morena la seguía. Pasaron a una gran sala pintada de color pastel, con dos asientos donde estaba la mesa de la doctora.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Es verdad que tengo un quiste?- la doctora se rio, era una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo largo y liso de color negro. Era bastante alta. La morena levantó una ceja mientras la veía reírse.

- Doctora...

- Perdona... – empezó a dejar de reírse-... ¿quién le ha dicho semejante tontería?

- Un médico muggle... – respondió la morena por ella.

- Pues enhorabuena, porque no tiene un quiste, ni tampoco dará lugar a un tumor... – la pelirroja suspiró tranquila mirando a Hermione que le sonreía -... menos mal, o si no hubiese sido un error fatal, lo que está usted es embarazada.


	9. Algo común entre los dos, que tu rechaza...

Ya mismo se presenta la boda... no dejen de leer... no será muy tranquila la celebración, jeje

Feliz Navidad a todos y que entren con buen pie en el año 2005.

Muchos besos a todos.

Cleo-lil.

****

9. Algo común entre los dos, que tu rechazas...

La chica pelirroja se levantó de golpe arrastrando la silla. Abrió la boca de par en par mirando a la doctora, se echó la mano a la cabeza, sin todavía ser capaz de llegar a pensar las consecuencias de aquello. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas mientras sus fuerzas aminoraban viéndose incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos azules empezaron a cerrarse intentando fijar la vista en algo que no se moviera ni que fuera doble.

La doctora la miró sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos hablando para ella misma.

- Es normal esa reacción, lo que quiere decir que no se lo esperaba...

- ¡Ya sé que no se lo esperaba! No hay que ser muy inteligente... ¡pero dígame si es normal que se desmaye así! – la morena cogió a la chica justo cuando se caía y logró dejarla en la silla de la que se había levantado, medio inconsciente, mientras la miraba preocupada y le daba leves palmaditas en la cara.

- Eh... no, lo normal es que el padre es el que se desmaye... – la joven doctora bordeó la mesa para llegar hasta la chica pelirroja.

- Pues espérate a que se lo diga a ese egocéntrico rubio... – la morena habló para sí mientras la doctora la miró con una ceja alzada-... será mejor que ni pregunte.

Un rato después, ya habían reanimado a la pelirroja y se había despertado, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Dos caras estaban mirándola pausada pero preocupadamente, una era la de su cuñada y su mejor amiga y la otra de la doctora.

- ¿Estás bien? – la morena la miraba suspirando menos preocupada cuando la pelirroja asintió convincentemente.

- Será mejor que repose en su casa durante todo el día...

- Pero tengo que trabajar... – la doctora negó mientras escribía en su mesa, aún de pie, un papel.

- Hoy no, mañana quizás, no te preocupes. Toma... – le entregó en el papel donde excusaba que la pelirroja no podía trabajar. La morena la ayudó a levantarse, mientras se despedían de la mujer y se iban lentamente. Cuando salieron de la consulta habló con la pensativa chica.

- Y bien...

- ¿Y bien qué? – la pelirroja la miraba con una ceja levantada, mientras la morena rodaba los ojos.

- Cuando se lo vas a decir... – la chica abrió los ojos dándose cuenta ahora del problema, y con la cabeza baja, fue incapaz de contestarle-... no serás capaz de abortar, la doctora nos dijo que estabas de dos semanas, es ya una pequeña vida... – la morena la veía tristemente mientras la otra se paraba.

- No pienso hacer eso Hermione... – la chica miró su tripa y se acarició suavemente-... es sólo que... yo no sé si... – la morena la miró aprensivamente.

- Quieres a ese inútil, ¿cierto?- la pelirroja la miró suspirando levemente.

- Para que nos vamos a engañar, Hermione... pero me niego a seguir con una persona que sólo está conmigo por interés...

- Y eso quiere decir... – la pelirroja la miró decidida, con los puños apretados.

- Que me voy a casar con él... – la morena la miró interrogantemente-... y después me separaré de él para siempre, no quiero a alguien como él a mi lado, aunque lo quiera tanto... - Aunque sus palabras sonaban tristes, al igual que su mirada, su voz estaba envalentonada y era decisiva.

- Y le piensas decir... – la pelirroja miró hacia abajo helada mientras dirigía una mirada dulce hacia lo que estaría pudiéndose crear en su interior.

- No le voy a decir nada... no creo que sea lo más conveniente, no creo que sea lo mejor. No quiero a alguien que no quiera a su hijo...

- Pero un hijo sin padre...

- Yo le daré el amor por los dos... – la chica la miró mientras su cara se deprimía y empezaba a mojarse por las lágrimas. La morena se acercó amargamente y la abrazó, teniendo cuidado de su propio hijo.

- Ginny, comprende que estás siendo un poco egoísta... – la pelirroja se apartó furiosa mientras se restregaba los ojos rápidamente.

- Ya sé que soy egoísta, pero no me queda nadie que me proteja ni me ayude... y ya sabes que él por mucho que haya puesto para que este pequeño sea mi hijo, no pienso permitir que sea su padre... – se cruzó de brazos decididamente, mientras la morena la miraba sorprendida.

- Está bien, está bien... ¿tampoco piensas decírselo a tus padres o tu familia? – la pelirroja empezó a dudar.

- No lo sé... quizás... ¡oh, pero Dios! Mañana noche es la recepción de la boda... - la pelirroja se apoyó en la máquina que tenían de refrescos, dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza, mientras pasaba por allí una enfermera mirándola.

- Perdonen... – se acercó a Hermione y le habló bajito-... ¿es de la planta de Trastornos Cerebrales? – la morena ladeó una sonrisa, negando suavemente.

- No se preocupe... le acaban de dar una mala noticia... – la enfermera se acercó a la chica tristemente, le colocó una mano en el hombro y la pelirroja se le abrazó empezando a llorar. La enfermera vio a la morena con mirada interrogante.

- Ehm... ¿se acaba de quedar estéril de por vida?- decía ella indecisa, no iba a decir que estaba embarazada y el padre la había dejado... La pelirroja al escucharlo rompió a llorar gravemente.

- Bueno, chica no te preocupes, seguro que podrás tener muchos hijos, aunque sean adoptados... ¡muchos! Y tu marido estará muy contento, si estáis los dos juntos afrontaréis todos los problemas... – la chica de ojos azules que había parado de llorar un poco para escucharla se fue al lado de Hermione rompiendo a llorar. La enfermera estaba confusa-... dije algo que...

- Esto... ¡no! –_No... que va-_... es que esta chica es muy sensible... – dándole palmaditas en la espalda salieron de allí, lentamente llegando a la recepción del hospital, dónde estaba una enfermera con una carpeta atendiendo a la gente. La pelirroja se acercó hasta allí, mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo. Su vista empezó a nublarse nuevamente.

- Rose, perdona... – hablaba a la chica dándole el papel, en el cual ponía que por motivos de embarazo, debería reposar en su casa al menos un día-... no se lo digas a nadie, pero hoy me voy a casa por esto... – le dio el papel mientras lo leía, cuando terminó, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola. La pelirroja rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora. Digamos que la chica era de esas personas que les gusta enterarse de todo, de todo... todo. A las que vulgarmente llamamos cotillas... ésas.

- Ginny, querida... – decía con voz dulce pero algo empalagosa-... ¡felicidades! ¡Seguro que es de ese rubio que vi en Corazón de bruja! – la pelirroja empezó a marearse mientras la chica, alta, con el pelo largo y rubio, seguía hablando.

- Eh... lo siento, Rose, pero no me encuentro bien... – la pelirroja se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando sujetarse a algo sólido. La chica enseguida salió de detrás de la mesa y fue a cogerla, mientras la morena Hermione, se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

- Sí... – unas ligeros síntomas de querer vomitar le subieron por la garganta agriamente. Miró a la chica rubia-...Rose, ¿podrías decirle a Thomas por qué no vengo hoy a trabajar?

- Sí, claro, eso está hecho...

- Y no le digas exactamente el porqué... ya hablaré yo mañana con él.

- De acuerdo... – la rubia se dio la vuelta mientras la morena ayudaba a la pelirroja, mientras ésta última aún miraba a la rubia.

- ¡Rose! – la rubia se volvió con una ceja levantada mientras la pelirroja la miraba fríamente.

- Que sí Ginny... ¡ por quién me tomas!- la pelirroja salió de allí con la morena.

- Si no la conociera... – las chicas avanzaron, y tomando la puerta, viendo hacia fuera que no hubiese nadie, como ningún muggle... salieron. El edificio estaba disfrazado como una tienda antigua de moda, que se veía claramente que estaba cerrada, aunque aún quedaban maniquíes en los escaparates... además había un repelente de muggles.

En la acera había un banco dónde se sentaron ambas, para que la pelirroja pudiese descansar. Era Navidad, y como tal en Inglaterra, hacían días bastante fríos. La chica de ojos azules disfrutó al sentir el viento clavarse en cada poro de su piel, sintiendo el frío, que quitaba de encima de ella el sofoco que tenía de antes. La morena se quedó pensativa... mientras la pelirroja pensaba en todo lo que estaba a punto de caérsele encima.

- Pasado mañana es Nochebuena, y dentro de cuatro días pasaré a llamarme Ginebra Ann de Malfoy... – sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto del amplio cielo, cubierto por espesas nubes oscuras que le daban un tono lúgubre-... mañana es mi recepción.

- Ginny... si Draco está desheredado ya, ¿por qué os casáis? – la chica la miró asintiendo, aunque no la había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta.

- Bueno... pusimos la boda desde hace un tiempo, bueno, la puso Draco... yo me enteré apenas ayer. El caso es que le pregunté... y como por lo visto ya mandó las invitaciones, y todo está arreglado... nos tenemos que casar. Además, sólo lo desheredarán en el caso de que se case conmigo, si no, seguirá perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy... Lo que sus padres no quieren es que toda su fortuna pase a ser mía.

La morena la miró tristemente, mientras una ráfaga de viento pasó. Unas gotas le llegaron a la morena, no era lluvia... eran las lágrimas de la chica que tenía al lado.

- Ginny... no creo que debas casarte con él... déjalo, te estás haciendo daño a ti misma...

- Lo sé, pero si no me caso con él, va a seguir aquí... y si algún día me ve con mi hijo... – la chica se recogió el pelo revuelto por el viento, sonrió y cerró los puños-... creo que voy a dejar ya de lamentarme... aunque se me ha ocurrido algo.

Hermione vio en sus ojos un brillo especial que le recordaba a los gemelos cuando iban a hacer alguna trastada. Pero sonrió al ver que su amiga reía de nuevo... La pelirroja se levantó decidida, y una sonrisa estremecedora se escuchó

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacerle?

- ¿A Malfoy? Nada... es con mis hermanos con los que tengo que arreglar cuentas...

- Ya lo llamas por su apellido...

- Es lo que se merece... – cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

- ¿Ya no estás cabreada con tus hermanos? Si le gastas una broma lo único que harás será que se enfaden más contigo...

- Tsk, tsk... no conoces a mis hermanos. Bueno, Ron quizá sea así, pero Fred y George me las cobrarán... me voy a valer de las múltiples admiradoras que van todos los días a su tienda, eso y una pequeña entrevista en el Corazón de Bruja...

- Ginny... no seas mala.

- Y espérate a que no le juegue alguna a Ron... pero de las buenas. Oye Hermione, me voy a desaparecer, nos vemos en tu casa...

La pelirroja miró fijamente a ambos lados de la calle viendo que no pasaba nadie. Saludó a la morena y se dispuso a desaparecer. La chica negó suavemente sonriendo.

- Esta chica cambia de humor muy fácilmente...

La chica apareció rápidamente en el lugar que tenía pensado, justo en la tienda de los gemelos, a punto de realizar una broma en ellos. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se la puso detrás de la oreja tapándola con el largo cabello rojizo. Estaba en la puerta, mientras su sonrisa permanecía en su boca, aunque la estuvieran empujando incesantemente muchachas que visitaban el lugar todos los días. Se armó de coraje y entró abriendo la pequeña puerta, decorada con cristales de distintos colores.

La empujó haciendo que sonase una pequeña campanilla. Veía a sus hermanos que estaban subidos en unos barriles intentando hablar por encima de los chillidos de las chicas, así como unas cinco haciendo un corro y otras tres. Se dirigió hacia allí con paso contundente, mientras se quitaba la túnica y dejaba ver la ropa muggle que llevaba debajo. La tiró hacia un lado, mientras era vista por uno de sus hermanos, que cambió una sonrisa por la boca abierta, dándole incesantemente a su hermano con el codo. Ambos muchachos se bajaron rápidamente de los barriles, y poniéndose al lado de su hermana...

- Vamos... hoy vamos a cerrar antes...

- Pero Fred, ahora íbamos a quedar, ¿no vienes?

- Eh... – las chicas empezaron a protestar por su actitud mientras los chicos empezaban a tranquilizarlas. Ése era su momento-... como podéis pensar que dos bombones como nosotros no quedaríamos con vosotras... – un gemelo cogió por el cuello al otro poniendo poses atractivas, intentando tapar a su hermana. La chica asomó su cabeza, fingiendo disgusto, cogiendo su varita detrás de la espalda.

- Pero chicos... no entiendo como podéis engañar a estas chicas- ambos gemelos se separaron mirando a su hermana, que ahora quedaba a vista de todas.

- ¿De qué habla la chica ésa?- una chica morena preguntó con brazos en jarra y mirándolos mal.

- Eso Ginebra... cállate- la pelirroja sonrió.

- ¿No habíais oído de la popularidad de mis hermanos en pubs mágicos SOLO para HOMBRES?- las chicas empezaron a mirarse las unas a las otras. Los gemelos la miraron con la boca abierta, intentando pensar que quería hacer su hermana. La chica se inclinó hacia delante y susurro algo a las chicas-... no sabéis lo que llevan debajo de esos jerseys... – señaló su ropa, mientras que los dos hermanos reclamaron.

- No tenemos nada... – empezó Fred.

- ... que esconderos- terminó George.

- Si tan seguros estáis... – los empujó hacia delante a los dos-... mostradles que no lleváis nada debajo de esos jerseys... – la chica tosió justo cuando murmuraba un hechizo y movía la varita rápidamente, aunque pensaba que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta tampoco iba a pasar nada, no la iban a oír, puesto que estaban más pendientes de las furiosas chicas.

Los chicos se iban a levantar los jerseys delante de todas las muchachas cuando sintieron algo debajo que los hizo pararse y bajarlos inmediatamente. Tragaron saliva y se miraron ambos asustados. Todas las chicas se quedaron paradas sin poder creérselo. Los pelirrojos miraron a su hermana mientras intentaban quitarse lo que llevaban debajo. Ella les sonrió.

- Cuanto más intentéis quitároslo, más abrochado estará... - les susurró. Ellos inmediatamente metieron la mano en sus respectivos bolsillos buscando sus varitas. Las sacaron justo cuando la pelirroja las cogió-... vamos chicos, admitid que no sois verdaderos hombres...

Los dos pelirrojos iban furiosos en busca de su hermana cuando ella ni se inmutó. Los dos se miraron, con las cejas levantadas, y por instinto y con sudor frío, echaron un vistazo atrás... Las muchachas se acercaban rápidamente hasta ellos, mientras la pelirroja se quitaba de en medio y se sentaba en la mesa...

Un rubio caminaba lentamente por una calle mientras intentaba no coger un resfriado por el frío que hacía... Miró su reloj rápidamente, mientras pensaba que iba a llegar tarde para hablar con su madre. Sus pasos resonaban por la calle... nadie había. Quizá por el mal tiempo... o porque era la hora de comer. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, entrecerrando los ojos y dándose prisa.

Pasó por delante de Gringotts, en sentido hacia abajo, como para irte del callejón Diagon... recordando las persecuciones que les tocó vivir a él y a la pelirroja. Como un día tal como ése, lloviendo como si nunca hubiera caído una gota, mientras se refugiaban en las galerías del sitio. Dándose calor el uno al otro, acercando sus bocas en un contacto que despertaba todos los sentidos dormidos... sin querer, y sin darse cuenta, se había detenido, soñando despierto en un suceso que quizás no volvería a repetirse... Sacudió la cabeza pisando la realidad y siguiendo el camino equivocado que había tomado.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre el asfalto, resbalando sobre la suave cara del rubio como lágrimas que le hacían recordar, cuando estaban en la cárcel, justo el día antes de matarlos... cuando le dijo a la chica que estaba seguro de todo. Había quedado claro que ella no lo estaba, y él, de lo que sentía, desde la primera vez que le propuso el trato... Recordó las manos suaves de la chica por su cara, por su cuello, sus cabellos tocados por sus manos, sus tersos labios acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Todo aquello hizo que parase en un escaparate, dónde había un dije, un hermoso dije de plata con detalles en rubíes y que se abría en dos partes. Se quedó mirándolo recordando cuando la chica llevaba uno, pero con la foto de ella y un moreno, al que había querido durante incontables años.

- Aunque no pueda competir con ese amor, aún ella ya no amándolo... – miró su reloj y creyó que con el retraso que llevaba ya no le iba a importar a su madre que llegara un poco más tarde. Abrió la puerta de la joyería y entró en ella.

En la tienda de los gemelos...

- Me pregunto dónde estará el demonio de nuestra hermana... – unos chicos pelirrojos cerraron la puerta de su establecimiento medio cansados. Parecía que volvían de haberse metido en una jaula con leones. Sus caras estaban adornadas con feos arañazos al igual que sus brazos. Mejor será ni preguntar por debajo de los destrozados jerseys... uno de ellos llevaba un ojo morado.

- Nunca me habían dado una paliza tan grande... ¡menudas locas!- el chico puso una mueca de locura en su voz y en sus ojos-... me han arrancado casi hasta el jersey ¡Y a ti un ojo morado!- el chico empezó a reírse violentamente, casi tirándose al suelo.

- Que le iba a hacer, estaba sin varita y las salvajes no me dejaban atinar a coger ninguna broma para auyentarlas... ¡cómo se le ocurre a nuestra hermana! ¡eran diez contra dos!- el chico se removió el pelo furioso.

- Eran ocho... exagerados – la chica los miraba apoyada en la baranda del piso de arriba, al cual se subía por unas escaleras. Un brillo en sus ojos se hacía creciente. George alzando una ceja se dirigió hacía allí medio sonriendo.

- Espera George... – Fred se acercó hasta su gemelo mientras sonreía mirando hacia el suelo-... mira ése caramelo, ¿no te parece sospechoso?

- Sí... – el gemelo lo miró sonriendo mientras asentía. Se quedaron ambos parados antes del caramelo. La pelirroja puso una cara de sorpresa, con la boca muy abierta, aunque los perceptivos pelirrojos no habían dejado escapar un deje de sonrisa antes de su fingida sorpresa.

- Yo no encanté eso... ¿qué iba a hacer con el dichoso caramelo?

- ¿Qué tal una trampa en el suelo... – empezó George

- ... o en el techo?- terminó Fred

- O quizás al pisarlo se activa algo...

- ... o al comerlo- ambos pelirrojos le sonrieron mientras la chica bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a ellos. La pelirroja se puso justo delante de los dos gemelos mirando el caramelo.

- Yo no encanté el caramelo... y ahora se lo demostraré, desconfiados- se acercó al caramelo y poniéndose en su lugar, lo cogió ante la mirada asombrada de ambos pelirrojos y se lo metió en la boca degustándolo.

Los gemelos la rodearon mirándola desconfiados, como si en algún momento fuera a pasar algo... y cuando se puso cada uno al lado de ella, sonó un leve crack y el suelo alrededor de la pelirroja se vino abajo llevándose consigo a los dos, a lo que parecía haber debajo: un sótano.

- Os dije que no había encantado el caramelo... ¡ni qué pasaba nada con él! Anda... creo que se me olvidó deciros que encanté los lados alrededor del caramelo. Si me hubierais hecho caso, ahora no os hubiera pasado nada... – la chica siguió masticando el caramelo, mientras los miraba desde arriba.

- Pero Ginny... – uno de los chicos le gritaba desde abajo.

- Espera George, voy a alumbrar con la varita... – la chica sacó las varitas y les tiró dos mientras alumbraba por el agujero con la suya. Vio a los dos chicos saliendo de dos barreños llenos de una sustancia verde. Cuando los chicos se vieron se quedaron sin habla... -Vaaaaya... pero si están cubiertos de una sustancia verde ¿qué será?- la chica sonrió divertida realizando una pregunta retórica.

- Ginny... qué es esto... - decía uno de ellos.

- ¡Fred! Se puede limpiar, no te preocupes... – el otro gemelo lo miró limpio y movió su varita limpiándose.

- Hermanita... ¿sólo algo verde para mancharnos? Eso es que estás...

- ... perdiendo facultades- ambos la miraron desde abajo mientras ella asomada por el agujero no les hacía ni caso, sino que miraba atenta su reloj.

- ¡ATENCIÓN!... ¡cinco!... ¡cuatro!... ¡tres!... ¡dos!... ¡uno!... ¡YA!- ambos se miraron asustados tragando saliva mientras la pelirroja los miraba entretenida. Nada pasó-... vaya, tengo que tener el reloj adelantado, ¡lo siento!

Justo cuando uno de los gemelos iba a protestar, sonó un plop y ambos chicos cambiaron totalmente... El del ojo morado, es decir, George se había transformado en un chico con una cresta roja de pelo, una cazadora de cuero negra y unos pantalones de cuero a juego. Llevaba dos pendientes en cada oreja y un piercing en la ceja, mientras masticaba chicle sin parar. El otro llevaba un gorrito de tela muy infantil y un gran pañal, su boca estaba decorada con un chupete azul. Ambos se miraron asustados e intentando hablar, aunque era imposible decir nada con el chicle y el chupete en la boca.

- Pero mirad que monos estáis... – la chica les sonrió-... George, creo tener entendido que a Katie no le gustaban los chicos que van de duros ni los rockeros de heavy... mm... y Fred, creo saber que Angelina odia los chicos infantiles, y si te aguanta es porque te quiere y porque dijo que maduraste... creo que ambas van a cambiar de opinión... – ambos chicos empezaron a quejarse asustados pero no se les escuchaba bien por el chicle y el chupete-... perdonad pero no os oigo bien... ¿queréis saber cuanto tiempo estaréis así?- ambos sacudieron la cabeza asintiendo-... bueno, realmente hasta cuando yo quiera, al final lo puse hasta que le enseñéis vuestras pintas a cien personas – ambos se miraron a punto de explotar- realmente vine a vuestra tienda para olvidar lo de la otra vez y si queríais venir a la recepción de mi boda... – los chicos escribieron con la varita algo en el aire: Íbamos a ir de todas formas...´´ La pelirroja abrió la boca asombrada. Ellos se señalaron a sí mismos, a lo cual la chica sonrió y con un agitamiento de varita desapareció el chupete y el chicle de sus bocas.

- Ginny, no íbamos a faltar el día de tu recepción ni de tu boda... eres nuestra hermana- ambos se miraron arrepentidos, mientras hablaba esta vez Fred.

- ... además, nos sentimos mal por lo que te dijimos... – mientras decían eso, hizo plop y sus vestimentas cambiaron para dar lugar a Fred vestido de payaso y George de bailarina de ballet. La pelirroja los miró riéndose.

- Se me olvidó deciros que cambian los trajes cada cinco minutos...

- ... hermanita, se te olvidan últimamente muchas cosas, como pasarte por casa o visitarnos. Estuvimos muy preocupados por vuestra desaparición, papá y mamá esperaron a que vinieseis... y tú no viniste. Al final nos avisó Dumbledore...

- ... es verdad, lo siento tanto... – se le apareció una mirada triste.

- Bueno, ¡sácanos ya de aquí y quítanos el hechizo ya!

Un rato después...

- Ginny... has aprendido muy bien lo que te hemos enseñado... – ambos gemelos vestidos y sentados en un sofá miraban a su hermana, la cual tomaba unas pastas que le habían dado.

- Sí, Gin, estamos orgullosos de ti... aunque queremos que nos enseñes esa sustancia, se vendería muy bien... – ambos mostraron sonrisas muy amplias mientras ella asentía suavemente.

- Sí, claro... os di una buena lección.

- Que nosotros nos merecíamos... – dijeron a coro.

- ¡Fred! No copies lo que digo...

- ¡Eso te iba a decir yo George!

- Bueno, chicos, ¿vendréis todos a la recepción?

- Claro hermanita... – decía Fred sonriendo

- ... aunque no sabemos si Ron... – George miró a su gemelo seriamente.

- Ron... sí, quería hablar también con él... pero antes quería daros a la familia una noticia importante, ¿está Charlie en casa?

- Sí, claro... bueno, no sé si habrá ido a la ciudad pero llegaba para cenar... - la pelirroja miró su reloj y eran ya las cinco.

- Vaya... se me pasó el tiempo volando... ¿vamos a casa?

- Sí... pero que es eso que quieres contarnos...

- Os lo contaré cuando estemos allí, de verdad... por cierto, gracias al ojo morado se os podrá distinguir mejor, dadme las gracias... - decía mientras los gemelos cerraban la tienda después de haber salido.

- Gracias hermanita... – ambos lo repitieron a coro, esta vez tirándose a por la pelirroja riéndose, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa por el callejón Diagon.

Justo cuando pasaban por delante de Gringotts, chapoteando y riéndose los tres, semejante a tres pequeños niños, la pelirroja vio a alguien con el cual no esperaba encontrarse. Se paró en el camino, mientras sus hermanos sin darse cuenta seguían adelante, riéndose.

- Ginny... – los dos hermanos miraron sonriendo para atrás y cambiaron totalmente sus caras al ver a su hermana parada tristemente. Uno de ellos se dirigió hasta ella y parándose a su lado la miró atentamente. Ella ni se inmutaba. Miró hacia donde la chica veía con tanto interés, y descubrió un rubio mirándola igualmente.

La chica dio dos pasos indecisa, separada por la inseguridad y el dolor de su quebradizo corazón, pero al ver la misma mirada en los ojos grises del muchacho, se atrevió arriesgándose a hablar con él. Corrió hasta su lado y se paró justo enfrente de él. Una sonrisa afloró en su hermosa cara mientras lo miraba, y el rubio le contestó igualmente.

- No te parece como si en realidad hubiera un muro que los separara... - Fred asintió a su hermano.

- Parece mentira que vayan a casarse...

El rubio acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y acarició una vez más sus cabellos. La chica abrió los ojos, deseando de poder abrazarlo, de poder contarle todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana y de algo que tenían los dos más que común. Levantó la mano y torciendo una mueca triste se abalanzó abrazándolo. Se cogió fuertemente a su cuerpo, como si desapareciera al día siguiente.

- Gin... ¿te ocurre algo?- la chica separó la cara de su cuerpo mirándolo sonrientemente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco Malfoy hablar comprensivamente.

- No... ya no- la chica había dicho eso como si fuese la última vez que le demostraba su cariño, como si mañana el chico que tenía delante cambiara para siempre, como si ya no fuera a verlo jamás con los mismos ojos llenos de amor. Se separó de él melancólica, sabiendo que sería la última vez que diera al chico esos signos de tanto afecto. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás separándose del rubio, despidiéndose con un beso... para salir corriendo junto a sus hermanos.

La noche tormentosa estaba invadida por un cruel viento que se llevaba todo lo de poco peso a su paso. Una ventana estaba empañada por la respiración de una chica apoyada en ella. Ya ni la Luna ni las estrellas lograban verse reflejados en sus ojos azules, azules llenos de nerviosismo, de inseguridad... ¿y el amor que había antes en ellos? No se fue... pero está escondido en lo más profundo de ellos, esperando que al reflejarse los rubios cabellos de quien espera, vuelva a resurgir. Mientras tanto, una realidad más debían de afrontar, la sinceridad ahora se hacía participe en ellos en su totalidad celeste...

- ... bien- decía la chica suspirando y dándose la vuelta, pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes en el hogar familiar, todos menos Ron-... quiero deciros algo muy importante.

- Vamos, cielo, habla... nos tienes preocupados- la chica vio a su madre, la cual había hablado, y se dio cuenta de que cada uno de ellos estaban preocupados por ella, sólo por ella. Quizá, y sólo quizá ahora, te das cuenta de que en los momentos difíciles, los únicos en los cuales realmente puedes contar son tu familia, después, tus amigos más íntimos... pero primero, tu familia.

- ¿Y Ron? – Miró a sus padres esperanzada aún, como si su hermano fuese a salir dándole una sorpresa, de la cocina.

- Eh... no pudo venir... - la Sra. Weasley evitó mirarla a los ojos.

- No quiso venir... – todos se quedaron callados. Fue un silencio incómodo e incesante que duró algunos minutos-... está bien, sólo quería deciros que... estoy embarazada.

* * *

Ola, soy yo de nuevo... con mis tonterías:) Aquí esta el nuevo chap, que siento decir más corto que el último ¡¡ Pero igualmente cargado de sorpresas, principalmente relacionado con el embarazo de la pelirroja, que pasara... ¿se lo dirá a Draco? Bueno, lean y ya verán ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya van muchos chaps de este fic, casi ni me di cuenta, se me paso volando! ¡Ya mismo es la recepción de la boda! Bueno, os digo que es en el capitulo que viene... jeje, el que viene quizá sea un poco... de preparación, se nota la tensión entre ambos. Imagínense, cada uno se piensa que el otro no lo quiere... ¡qué ingenuos!

Bueno, quería dedicarle el chap a chicas como Paulina Malfoy y Yalimie, que agrego a mi messenger y charlan conmigo... Por cierto, Yami, si estás leyendo esto, que espero que te decidas a hacer pronto conmigo un fic!! Ya ves que soy pesada... ;) .Y tb espero que mas gente hable conmigo por el messenger y pregunten lo que kieran! Yo no me canso de contestar, se lo aseguro...

Bueno, mientras os dejo con las contestaciones a los reviews:

Yose-Malfoy-Felton: ¡¡Ola!! ¿Sabes? Siempre me divierto con lo que me dices... :) Eres la única que se toma cada chap y su actualización tan en serio... jeje, ¡yo diría que eres un poco impulsiva! Si me equivoco me corriges... yo cruel??? Jjejeje, quizá un poquito... bueno, lo arregle, un poco? Creo que empeoré su relación en este chapter! Espera a leer... bueno, has visto? Seguí como me pediste . En fin, sabíais que no podía matar a ninguno, creo yo, pero puse las cosas como si llegarais a pensar de si la autora se le fueron los cables... no te preocupes, porahora no te quedarás viuda... Espero que os guste los chaps romanticos, porque a veces aunque lo intente no me salen muy divertido!! No sirvo para esto... v.v pero bueno...

Besitos chica!! Y escríbeme que ya sabes que no tengo vacaciones!!

Ashley-malfoy: bueno, no voy a decir cuando es el chap final, porque sino no sería sorpresa, pero en mi pequeña mentecita, ya lo tengo todo pensado y no penséis que todo quedará bien... eh? Odio los finales felices de película... pero si no os quedáis agusto cuando llegue el final, siempre puede haber continuación

No tardé mucho, y espero que el siguiente tampoco... besitos!! Escríbeme!!

Zoe simitis: ola, me alegro mucho de que leas también otros fics mios!! Bueno, como habrás podido comprobar, creo que la pelirroja nunca se atreverá a decirle al chico que está embarazada de él... ya sabs pork. Pero bueno, quiza se vaya arreglando o no eso lo decid mi mentecita. Cuidate muxo, y muxos besos!!

Cocojajas: jajaj, todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que le va pasar a la boda, estoy barajando varias posibilidades. Pero antes, claramente viene la recepción... te imaginas que ni se hablan en ella? Jejej, ya lo verás... Muxos besos,wapa!

Anzu: bueno, siento mucho que no estés en tanto tiempo... aunque dudo mucho que logre actualizar muy pronto, a mí ya me empiezan pronto las clases. Gracias por decirme todo eso de este capitulo!!! Me agradan mucho esas cosas :) Anque no podras ver la imagen de Draco... pork no se lo dira! Que rollo, eh? aunque si habrás visto la cara de Ginny... Bueno, chica, muxos besos!!!

Anyuly: jajaja, sabes que?? Este fue una de las mejores cosas que me dijeron. Muchas gracias por decirme que soy una gran escritora, porque en realidad yo no creo que lo sea!! Me alegro que te guste, lo hago por vosotros... y bueno, la verdd es k este fic puede acabar mal ¡¡ o bien ;) No lo sé ni yo! Muchos besotes!!!

Lanna: muchas gracias por decirme eso, me reconforta bastante. Gracias a ti por leer! Muchisimos besos y spero que vuelvas a scribirme.

Iraty Rowling: si, yo creo que lo mejor es imaginarse la cara que ponen estos protas... y la que han puesto en este chap los pelirrojos. Bueno, tenía que sacar a la pareja de allí, si no me ibais a tirar tomates o algo :S Si, Dumby es la caña!! Viva por el! Bueno, pienso que Pansy empieza a pensar en todas las fechorías que hizo, y se le cargó la conciencia... v.v... pobresita, no kiere ser como su mami... pero en fin, kiza aparezca en la recepción dando de nuevo la lata, pero sin darse cuenta ella! En serio! Muchos besos wapa! Hasta la proxima!Y lo del niño no lo sé... kiza sea varon!O hembra!

Niv Riddle: ola, Feliz Navidad! Bueno, si k puse en un aprieto a este par siempre me ocurre lo mismo... Lo siento, pero creo que Gin no va a decirselo... lo siento, pero bueno, no te preocupes, que la pelirroja seguira su vida felizmente... Me alegro que me hayas escrito!

Rikku: jajaj ya ecribo, chiquilla, que no kiero que te de nada... XD, bueno, muxas gracias por todo! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!! Besotes de azucar!! Jejeje!

Joy Evans: Me alegro m,ucho de que te pongas contenta con mi fic... y si, ya me entere hace tiempecito de lo del 6º libro, asi como unas semanas y me alegro bastante. Yo scuxe k en ingles lo sacaban en julio de este año que entra ahora... ¡¡ por fin, tanta espera!! Besucos!!

Paulina Malfoy: ola chica, como ves, aki sta el nuevo chap!! Jeje, no me acordaba que me dijeras que tenía una gran imaginación, pero a veces si k la tengo... pero evito que salga a relucir, si no sería catastrófico U Muchos besos!! Espero verte conectada!! Y gracias de nuevo por decirme que escribo muy bie!!


	10. El verde esmeralda dejó de ser lo que er...

Hola a todos de nuevo... antes de nada, siento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! En serio, de veras, lo siento. Desde Navidad que no actualizaba vv Pero bueno, eh aquí otro chap que espero que pilléis con ganas, y tb espero k os guste, y si no ya sabeis, dejadme revis porque ya empiezan los últimos capitulos. _Reviews:_

**Anyuly:** ola, cuanto tiempo, cierto? Dios, hace un frio . Casi ni podia teclear en el ordenador... por donde tu estas tambien, cierto? Bueno, al lio... spero que te guste este chap, y sipe, no se si alguna vez estos dos se juntaran de verdad. Concretando ciertamente en que ninguno cree que el otro esta enamorado de el mismo... Muchos besos wapa! Y a ves si tenemos otra charla como es de Hp!!

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** sipe, suele pasar que a Ginny, todo lo que quiere le pasa al reves, te entendí perfectamente . Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado ste capi tb... sipe, a mi me gusto las pintas de los gemelos! De acuerdo, spero k no me cobres sta vez por lo de Draco, eso de prestartelo... la proxima vez que te cases con algun personaje avísamelo!! XDD bueno, de fiestorra ese dia, eh?? jejeje, bueno, tranqui, ya veo k me tienes vigilada para que actualice... Muxos besotes!! Hasta la proxima!!

**Rikku: **ola wapa!! Yo me lo pase muy bien en nochevieja aunque fuese hace un mes casi... . U pero bueno... Ya mismo los ultimos chapis y podras enterarte de si es niño o niña... Ya lo veras!! Bueno, si te gusto el otro, spero que ste te haya gustado bastante... cuentame mas cosas pronto!! Besocotes!!!

**Lady Laura Malfoy: **bueno, tendras que sperarte a k se digan algo en serio aunque el rubio da un buen paso en este chap, tu no te preocupes, pronto pasara lo que tiene que pasar... sigue leyendo!!! Besos!!

**Iraty rowling:** gracias por decirme k mis chaps son perfectos . bueno, la verdad es que ni en la vida real todo sale cmo nosotros nos speramos (mas bien _nada_ sale como nos esperamos)asi que este fic no le sera indiferente, ginny teme lo que draco pueda decirle sobre si tienen ambos un bebe, y mas si se va despues de la boda... pero lee este chap, dira ginny algo para que porfin Draco se entere. Bueno, no por el momento, pero si mas adelante... Muxos besos!!! Y gracias por decirme que la kiers hacer niña! Creo que voy a poner votaciones, pork no se k va a ser... jeje.

**LianBlack:** bueno, como puedes ver no te contestare tan largo, k va, ni mucho menos. Principalmente porque quiero subir pronto el chap y se me haria muy largo responderte, lo siento. A pesar de todo, animarte para que sigas leyendo. Ya que llegaste hasta aquí, claro. Pronto seran los capis ultimos, mas pronto de lo que te esperas ;) Asi que me encanta que te guste tanto este fic, y seguire pronto con ese k me pediste: Dangerous to know. Veo k te gusto bastante . Bueno, aki enEspaña si tenemos Cartton Network, pero no es el canal donde pasan a Inu, es un canal llamado Buzz. Ademas, justamente se quedaron por los capitulos de los siete espiritus, ya no echaron mas a partir de esos ¡¡ Ke fastidio.... si me lei _The boy who loved Lily _y esta muy bien. Recién leyendo el comic me di cuenta que se basaba en el. Me encanta ese manga, lo adoro!! .

Espero k pronto actualices Dias de lluvia, me gusto mucho. Siento no haberte mandado reviews en los correspondientes fics, pero ultimamente me fue imposible conectarme con el ordenata.

Bueno, me despido, esperando que te pongas mucho mejor de lo que me parecio estuviste hace un tempecito, y si te vuelves a resfriar no salgas de la cama, testaruda!! K conste que es por tu bien... Muchos besotes, amiga.

**Niv Riddle:** bueno, muxas gracias por escribirme, y creo sinceramente k tienes razon. Draco no tiene pork enterarse... aunque despues de este chap pienses que yo misma me contradigo. Besotes!

**Fiosol: **muxas gracias por dirigirme dos reviews, te contestare los dos a la vez ya que son iguales. Sipe, intento siempre que mi fic lleve de todo, aunque siempre me sale mas el romanticismo . . Bueno, ya veras lo que pasa en este chap... y si se lo dice o nop! Besos, sigue escribiendom porfis.

**Cocojajas:** ola... stas perdonada por no leerme pronto al igual k tu me perdonas el no haber actualizado pronto, sipe? Bueno, ya veras si se lo dice o no... jeje, surprise. Bueno, muxos besos y scribeme pronto! Saludos Nieves!

**De acuerdo, ahora habiendo terminado los reviews algo importante: por favor, enviadme reviews, os ruego k los enviéis porque este es uno de los ultimos capitulos (**tranquilos, no es el ultimo) **Pero por favor, enviadme muchos reviews, creo que después no se podrá hacer mucho cuando ya lo haya terminado U. No os diré exactamente cual es para que sea una sorpresa cuando os llegue el último. Solo os digo que esta cerquísima ya que es el del mismo** _día de la boda._ **¡No os demoréis y mandádmelos! ¡Os lo ruego!** (tranquilos, no es el ultimo) **¡No os demoréis y mandádmelos! ¡Os lo ruego!****Por cierto, hay votaciones sobre si quieren niño o niña para el bebé y asi saco nombre. Si alguien tiene en mente nombre, también me lo puede decir (k loca estoy) Lo dicho... ¡reviews!**

_Besotes_

_Cleo-lil_

****

10. El verde esmaralda dejó de ser lo que era.

Unas manos se removían intranquilamente. Su cabello rojizo se azotaba a merced de la brisa del viento. Sus ojos soñadores se entrecerraban, viendo el vasto cielo azul oscuro alumbrado por la tibia luz de la luna. Las estrellas se reflejaban en ellos, brillando como bombillitas intermitentes en un océano de irrealidad. Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderaba de su rostro, que corrompido por la tristeza impedía que su alma reluciera como siempre. Su piel se estremecía, acariciada por la fina tela de seda que recubría su torso, mientras sus propios dedos impasibles la recorrían con ansias de aminorar el frío.

Y sus labios granates se enrojecían con el paso del tiempo, con el frío de la noche en contacto con su carnosidad... rotos por el silencio de su corazón ausente.

Una puerta se abrió llamando la atención de la peculiar muchacha, que sin mirar siquiera hacia el lugar, si que anhelaba saber que querían de ella, pues era la única en aquel frío lugar... frío, pero muy hermoso. Sin querer miró de reojo alertada por su presencia. Un frío presentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mientras un suspiro se dejó ver.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- una sonrisa preocupada apareció en la cara del chico que preguntaba, mientras sus manos en los bolsillos, empezaban a removerse sin tranquilidad. Sus pasos, firmes, le llevaron hasta la singular chica-... todos en la fiesta preguntan por ti, y salí a buscarte.

- Diles que me fui porque me duele la cabeza... – seguía de espaldas sentada en un banco de piedra, mientras el chico notaba en su voz cierto resentimiento y frialdad.

- Eres la prometida, esa excusa no te vale a ti... vuelve conmigo.

- Sólo saliste a buscarme por ellos... – el chico estaba justo detrás de ella, mirando su eterna cabellera roja llameante.

Se sentó sonriendo ambiguamente, junto a ella, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la colocaba sobre los hombros suavemente. Miró sus ojos radiantes, que dejaban un rastro de tristeza en un intento desesperado de que él no se diera cuenta. Su brillo natural era opacado por ese brillo sobrenatural que sólo se apoderaban de ésos. Sus ojos grises no dejaron nunca de admirar a esa mujer que estaba sentada a su derecha, cosa que seguramente sólo él sabía. Su mano se apoyó en el banco, mientras se entrelazaba con la delicada mano de la chica.

- Será mejor que volvamos dentro... – se levantó lentamente soltando la mano del rubio, mientras éste la miraba extrañado. También se levantó a la par, dispuesto a preguntar el porqué de su reacción.

- Qué te pasa...

- No me ocurre nada... – la chica se paró evitando mirarle, mientras el chico se colocaba a su lado dispuesto a saberlo. De buenas a primeras, dio dos pasos la pelirroja abriendo la puerta que llevaba de la terraza de nuevo a la fiesta dejando la chaqueta a un lado. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos-... disfruta de tu recepción.

- Ginny... - el chico la siguió hacia dentro de la fiesta, pero cuando la iba a parar del brazo se perdió entre la gente. Su cara se contrajo furiosamente, haciendo un deje de desesperación. Escuchó una voz conocida cerca del lugar, y miró por encima buscando su dueña. Vio una cabeza morena y se dirigió hacia ella-... Granger.

- Hermione, puedes llamarme Hermione... – la chica lo miró de reojo mientras se echaba ponche.

- Bueno, pues, Hermione... – sus cejas se elevaron raramente-... esto... ¿sabes tú lo que le pasa a Ginny?

- ¿Acaso tú no lo sabes?- el rubio negaba fuertemente mientras lo miraba curiosamente. Suspiró viéndolo tristemente.-... bueno, tu tendrías que ser el primer interesado en saberlo, pero si quieres saber algo, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

Mientras la morena desaparecía, el rubio se quedaba más confuso todavía de lo que estaba, mirando la estela de su traje perderse entre la gente. Se echó la mano a la cabeza, mientras empezaba a dolerle de verdad. Escuchó una risa estridente cerca de ahí, que la reconoció enseguida, yendo a localizarla cuanto antes. Tras sus pasos encontró a una rubia con una fantástico vestido que realzaba sus nada despreciables atributos.

- Pansy... sabía que eras tú... – el rubio la miró mientras ella se daba la vuelta y le plantaba dos enormes besos en la cara. Lo miró a los ojos varios segundos, y con cara aburrida se lo llevó de allí cogido de la mano.

- Espérenme, ahora mismo vuelvo... – sonrió a dos chicos que la saludaron. Se apartó con el rubio en un rincón de la enorme estancia llena de gente. Lo miró fijamente-... bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Qué voy a hacer de qué... – la rubia rodó los ojos después de darle en la frente con la mano.

- Qué vas a hacer después de la boda... ¿te irás?

- Claro, ya se lo dije a ella...

- ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?- elevó una ceja imaginándoselo.

- No muy bien, creo que entristeció... y ahora no me... – paró de hablar mientras abría los ojos dándose cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No me habla por eso... – la miró tristemente mientras se echaba una mano a la cara. El rubio se disponía a irse cuando ella lo cogió del brazo.

- No irás a por ella ahora... – el chico asintió y ella lo miró recriminándolo-... si vas lo empeorarás. De todas formas no creo que puedas decirle que te quedas, porque eso es lo único que puedes hacer por arreglarlo, galán.

El chico la miró derrotado dándose cuenta de la situación, y la miró intentando que se le ocurriera algo. La rubia lo miró pensativa, mientras miles de ideas se le pasaban por su cabeza.

- Draco... - lo miró aburrida poniendo una mano en su hombro-... no puedes hacer nada después de lo que piensas hacer, irte así...

- Pero...

- Nada de peros... si no te quedas, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya por ella. Oye, ¿ésa no es la pelirroja? ¿tu pelirroja?

- ¿Qué? – volvió rápidamente la cabeza mirando a la puerta y vio a la chica cogiendo su abrigo para irse de la recepción, el rubio miró a la rubia, le dio un beso en la cara, y salió corriendo entre la gente en busca de la chica, que estaba siendo retada por Hermione.

- Hermione... déjame en paz. Yo me voy de aquí, discúlpame a los demás... – sus ojos se desviaron unos centímetros reparando en alguien que se abría paso entre la gente, y aterrada cogió el bolso rápidamente, cogió la mano de Hermione y se la apretó con gratitud, marchándose mucho antes de que el rubio pudiera llegar hasta ella.

- Ginny... – la morena ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha cansada, asustada momentos después por la rapidez del rubio al pasar.

La pelirroja salió de la estancia, una gran casa para celebraciones de la familia Malfoy en pleno Londres muggle. Cogió carrera y salió de allí dispuesta a escapar de las garras de su prometido. Draco salió de la casa mientras cogía aire, viendo el vestido blanco de la chica agitarse por la cera. Le llevaba un buen camino y debía darse prisa, aunque suponía que no llegaría muy lejos la chica con tacones de aguja...

- Dios, nunca había visto a una mujer soportar tanto corriendo con esos tacones... – el rubio corría tras la pelirroja desde hacía ya rato. Había llegado al centro de la ciudad, dónde no había mucha gente debido al frío que azotaba esa noche a Londres. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, mientras respiraba apoyado en una farola.

Antes de que se alejara ni dos pasos de la farola en busca de la muchacha, vio a lo lejos como daba un traspié y se paraba. Se acercó con una rapidez inaudita, conforme llegando dándose cuenta que se le había roto un tacón. Se paró a unos cuatro metros de ella, mientras la susodicha se daba la vuelta asustada y con la respiración agitada igual que el chico. En su mano llevaba un tacón roto, mientras un sudor frío la recorría por completo. El chico se acercó y Ginny ya no pudo con la frustración terrible que se apoderaba de ella.

- ¡¡DRACO MALFOY!! ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!! – el rubio se paró con la boca abierta mientras la cara de la chica se torcía en lágrimas, apuntando con su tacón al rubio.

- ¡No ves que no puedo dejarte en paz!

- ¡Por qué! ¡Maldita sea!

- Porque... te quiero- la pelirroja pilló por sorpresa tal declaración y se quedó estancada en el sitio, siendo vista por una par de ojos grises acompañados de una sonrisa dulce. El muchacho de cabello platino se fue acercando sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que estaba junto ella, respirando su propio aire.

- Es mentira... sólo dices absurdeces... – se separó de él, apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, poniendo entre ambos el tacón roto, apenas rozándoselo en el pecho.

- No estoy mintiendo... – la miró suplicándole-... te quiero tanto como tu me quieres a mí- elevó una ceja dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella dijera.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no te quiero... – lo miró cruelmente mientras la veía helado.

- El que no cree ahora a alguien soy yo y a ti... – la miró dolido, pensando que llevaba razón en sus suposiciones, pero no que iba a decírselo así.

- ¿Qué no?- la chica entrecerró los ojos enfurecida, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaban en un puente. Se subió a este, mientras el rubio no hacía ni caso de ayudarla. Ella se puso de pie, mientras se movía su vestido con el viento. El chico cruzó los brazos en el pecho y la miró fríamente- ¿Ves? ¡No quiero a Draco Malfoy!- gritó a todo el que pasara por el sitio.

- No pasa nadie por aquí... – muy tristemente intentaba que no le afectara tanto.

- Draco... yo... – la chica se dio cuenta de su lúgubre reacción e intentaba disculparse pero al moverse se pisó con el tacón que le quedaba el vestido, y al haber desequilibrio y no tener el otro tacón en el zapato resbaló. Pero no resbaló hacia delante, sino para atrás, hacia la caía del puente al río. Una caída de treinta metros -¡¡AH!!

El rubio se dio la vuelta a tiempo y echándose completamente sobre la baranda del puente de piedra, la cogió de la mano fuertemente y sujetándola en el aire.

- ¡Draco! Por Dios... ¡SÚBEME! – miraba la chica aterrada al rubio, que la cogía de la otra mano. El chico la cogió fuertemente de ambas manos y la elevó hasta la cintura, aunque en un arranque de locura le pareció mejor otra cosa.

- De acuerdo... – aún no estaba arriba la chica, medio aterrada casi de darle una patada si no la subía de una vez-... pero sólo si te casas en serio conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ATENTAS CON MI VIDA PARA QUE ME CASE CONTIGO!- lo miró con unos ojos tan fieros que un sudor frío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo hizo que le sudaran las manos.- Suéltame entonces... – decía sin creer que lo iba a hacer.

El rubio miró a la chica perplejo colgada de sus brazos que lo miraba ahora fríamente. Al chico sin querer se le escurrió un poco cogiéndola de las puntas de sus manos, finalmente se quedó colgando de una mano mientras el chico la miraba tristemente.

- De acuerdo, te soltaré... – la chica lo miró como si el mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima, su garganta se quedó en el momento ahogada, rota por un frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Veía en unos instantes las imágenes de alguna gente, su enfado con su familia, con sus hermanos, con sus padres...

Flashback

- Vete de aquí inmediatamente... – una cara pelirroja perteneciente a su hermano Ron, que acababa de entrar por la puerta cuando anunció la noticia, la miró con desdicha e ira, remitiéndose las ganas de gritarle.

- Pero... – gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su fina cara viendo como su madre se abrazaba a su padre un poco mareada, rodeada por el resto de sus hijos. La chica que ahora pasaba desapercibida, intentaba por todos los medios esquivar a su hermano y ver como estaba su madre.

- Nada de peros... nos has hecho sufrir demasiado ya, vete de una vez de esta casa. Yo que había venido para disculparme contigo... – la pelirroja lo miró amargamente, retrocedió hasta la puerta antigua de madera de la casa, y abriéndola, miró por última vez a su familia.

Justo cuando la chica de cabello pelirrojo salió de la casa, su misma madre se recuperó un poco viendo enseguida donde estaba su hija, donde estaba la única hija que tenía y que tarde o temprano pensaba darle un nieto. Su mirada recorrió todos los sitios de la parte de la case donde estaban mientras los demás le preguntaban si su estado era bueno.

- Y Ginny, donde está mi querida niña...

- Sí, eso es... quiero decirle que no tiene por que preocuparse... – el padre miró a sus pelirrojos muchachos. Cinco de ellos se miraron curiosos sin saber nada. Uno último con una ceja levantada en señal de enfado, con los brazos cruzados, respondió.

- Se fue... creo que prefiere prescindir de la familia e irse con ese rubio... – todos se quedaron mirándolo callados, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en un ambiente de hostilidad y tensión... todos viendo al recién llegado pelirrojo que había echado de la casa a la única mujer Weasley de todos los hijos.

Fin Flashback

De las manos pálidas del rubio se resbaló suavemente la pelirroja que abrió la boca asustadiza, viendo su muerte cercana, a pesar de que el rubio no mostrara señal ni expresión de tristeza o sorpresa en su cara. Las cosas ocurrían lentamente, como si cada segundo se volviese un minuto, y cada minuto una hora... y así sucesivamente. Su mano estirada rozó con los dedos del rubio y cayó finalmente mientras el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara, más que cínica, burlona.

Justo en ese momento la chica se quedó en el aire flotando. Ginny, que miraba su vida pasar en pequeñas diapositivas, logró ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y miró a su alrededor y finalmente hacia abajo. Estaba como a dos metros del puente y bastante lejos de la superficie del río. Miró finalmente al rubio, que estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente viéndola entretenido y sonriendo. Sus ojos grises se entornaron tras una gran sonrisa.

- Me echaste el hechizo antes... súbeme...

- Las palabras... – se apoyó de espaldas a ella.

- ... por favor...

- No, ésas no son, aunque si que podrías empezar así...

- ... gracias...

- Tampoco, aunque vas mejorando... – con su varita la elevó un poco sobre el puente. Ésta elevó los brazos hacia arriba para alcanzar la baranda, pero todavía no era suficiente y aún seguía flotando a escaso un metro de la barandilla.

- Por Dios, súbeme ya, Draco... – su cara denotaba ya tristeza, mezclada con frío, porque el abrigo se le había caído al río, y lo miraba tiritando flotando sobre el aire.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron, dándose cuenta ahora en la posición en la que estaba: flotando en el aire a treinta metros del agua... un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la columna y empezó a temblar violentamente mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se abrazaba a sí misma. Ahora se daba cuenta de la situación, y ni siquiera recordaba haberse subido inconscientemente a lo alto del puente.

El rubio que la había escuchado hablar tristemente estaba pensativo en si dar su brazo a torcer o no. Miró de reojo razonando que no la estaba escuchando protestar en un buen rato... ¿y si le había pasado algo? Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y apoyándose sobre la baranda, la vio acurrucada en el aire, con la cabeza entre sus brazos y temblando. Recordó consciente de que la chica tenía miedo a las alturas, y pensó el porqué no le había pasado nada al subirse a la barra de piedra en un primer momento. Quizá la rabia no le había hecho que pensase bien dónde estaba...

- No me voy a ir otra vez a sabe Dios dónde... – el rubio la elevó con la varita el metro que le faltaba y subiéndola sobre el puente, tuvo el tiempo necesario como para terminar el hechizo y cogerla a tiempo. La cargó mientras le frotaba los brazos para tranquilizarla. Se movía frenéticamente, como temblando, mientras seguía con los brazos en la cabeza.-... Gin... Gin, venga, vamos, ya no estás en el aire, tranquilízate.

La chica abrió los brazos mientras sus ojos lo miraban aterradamente. Hubiera dado toda la fortuna de su familia por no ver esa expresión en su cara, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en unos instantes. Su cara estaba pálida debido al susto, su piel erizada por el frío, y sus pies descalzos sin zapatos. Lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue abrazarla para darle calor.

Pasado un rato, y sin ni siquiera decir nada, el rubio la miró, justo al lado de ella mientras su cabello se mecía por el aire, y las pequeñas gotitas que formaban sus lágrimas, se escondían en el cuello tras atravesar su cara. Aún estaba nerviosa, pero respiraba profundamente, a fin de lograr que su cuerpo dejara de temblar en terribles convulsiones. El rubio sin previo aviso la cogió en brazos y la subió a su espalda.

- Draco, no... – su voz sonaba ahogada y agudizada por el miedo.

- Déjalo, yo tuve la culpa, no debí obligarte a subirte ahí para demostrar nada...

- Fui yo la terca, perdóname... – la pelirroja enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, concretamente en el derecho.

Aspiró el suave pero embriagador perfume que llevaba, muy distinto al que solía llevar cierta persona de ojos verdes, que llevaba fragancias fuertes para después del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Aunque ya no amaba al chico del que estuvo enamorada interminables años, no podía dejar de compararlos, y no sabía porque... lo más lógico es que lo quería tanto que no podía evitar evocar el recuerdo de otro amor que le hacía sentir eso mismo en otra época, eso, o simple vanidad. Y prefería pensar en lo primero. Una risa suave se le escapó.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – el chico la miró de reojo mientras intentaba llegar a una calle de la ciudad que estuviera desierta.

- No, nada... – una suave sonrisa se le dibujó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese perfume, entremezclado con su olor personal, sintiendo la agitación de su respiración que se entrecortaba - Draco...

- Si... – la miró dulcemente.

- ¿Te imaginas que nos casáramos y tuviésemos hijos?- sus ojos aún seguían cerrados pero su alma, encerrada dentro de su ser, gritaba por escuchar lo que pronto diría.

- No sé... quizás podríamos formar una buena pareja y familia- esa respuesta hizo que la chica se revolviera y levantara la cabeza, quedando sumamente callada. Claramente no esperaba eso.

Momentos más tarde, el rubio la bajó, todavía ella con la mirada perdida. Miró a ambos lados de la oscura y desierta calle, y seguro, sacó la varita al frente apareciendo inmediatamente el autobús Noctambulo. Subieron ambos, saludaron al muchacho y pasaron el viaje sin dirigirse la palabra. Llegaron en un santiamén a la casa de Hermione, donde se alojaba ahora. Pasaron hasta la puerta, y colocándose uno enfrente del otro, se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Como la despedida de dos adolescentes que habían quedado durante toda la tarde para dar un paseo.

- Draco, yo... siento mucho todo lo que pasó...

- No tiene importancia, yo lo siento más, fue por mi culpa... – la miró mientras ella agachaba la cabeza-... ¿y tu familia y tú? ¿te reconciliaste ya con ellos?

- Eh... no exactamente- una sonrisa irónica le hizo ladear la boca.

Unos minutos de silencio.

De pronto, unas pequeñas gotitas que caían precipitadamente fueron convirtiéndose en algo más. Pasaron a formar gruesos copos de nieve que, debido a la excesiva atención de la pelirroja, el rubio pudo ver a sus espaldas. Ginny salió del pequeño tejadillo que cubría la puerta de la casa, aún descalza, pero con un brillo inaudito de ilusión en sus ojos. El rubio la vio correr desde la puerta hasta el jardín, como si fuese una pequeña niña. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos y justamente salió corriendo detrás de ella preocupado.

- ¡Idiota, no corras descalza con el frío que hace!- cuando la agarró del vestido, la chica se resbaló cayendo torpemente al suelo, y seguidamente el rubio. La pelirroja lo miró alegremente mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y a poco espacio de ella el chico que la miraba contrariado. Ella se levantó y le ofreció la mano con superioridad.

- ¿Pasas adentro?- enseguida puso una cara seria nada propia de los pelirrojos de su familia-... tengo que contarte algo. Además, si vuelves a la fiesta sin mí sería sospechoso... – elevó una ceja graciosamente.

- Puedes decírmelo aquí... – el rubio se veía recio a seguirla por mucho que quisiera, era como si ella estuviese jugando con él. Ahora se enfadaba y al siguiente momento le sonreía.

- De acuerdo... entonces, el día antes de la boda, te lo diré... – su cara sin señal de felicidad por ningún rincón, sino más bien de seriedad absoluta lo miró, para pasar a una cara suplicante-... por favor, tengo que decírtelo, no faltes.

- De todas formas es mi boda, no faltaría... – la vio que, mientras el reía, se buscaba algo entre la ropa. Al fin logró sacarse algo.

- Eh... te quiero dar esto, si no lo quieres lo entiendo... – le mostró un anillo con un rubí rojo engarzado en plata y diversas pequeñas esmeraldas. Se lo puso en la mano derecha y le cerró el puño.

- Rojo tu vivo cabello como los rubíes, verdes esmeraldas como verdes... ojos- la miró amargamente mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo miró sorprendida con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Oh! No, no, no. Roja la sangre Weasley, como buena Gryffindor, verde la sangre Malfoy, como buen Slytherin. Unidos por el lazo plateado... – sus manos frías y tibias a la vez tocaron su rostro mientras se ponía de puntillas para acercársele. Con la otra mano le rodeó el cuello... para quitarle la bufanda. Se la rodeó al cuello y lanzándole un beso al aire se despidió corriendo por la nieve.

- Eres... una estúpida. Pero eres mía aunque no lo quieras, porque tienes mi alma al igual que yo tengo la tuya... – miró el anillo entre una sonrisa irónica, viéndole un nuevo significado al verde esmeralda. Y es que desde que hicieron el pacto, ése verde ya había dejado de ser lo que era.


	11. Adiós por ahora

Digamos que tuve un pequeño problema con el mismo programa de asi que si no pueden leer bien las conversaciones debido a que no hay guiones, lo siento mucho. Inténtenlo como puedan.

11. Un adiós... por ahora.

Sobre sus ojos azules se reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, del recién salido sol de invierno. Se entrecerraban y abrían constantemente, con nerviosismo, con intranquilidad. Su cabeza descansaba en la puerta, terriblemente nublada por las preocupaciones. Su corazón iba acorde con la sensación que la invadía en ese momento: puro pánico. No había podido descansar en toda la noche debido a eso, y también a la incansable cafetera mediante la cual se llevaba tomando tantos cafés.

Su mano en la barbilla, su vista perdida, sus labios abiertos... y de pronto, su otra mano se dirigió a su estómago, no pudo evitarlo, sentía una extraña pero agradable sensación. Sentía como si algo, aún tan pequeño como era, estuviese habitando en ella, y lo pudiera cuidar. Se levantó pensativa.

Su magnífico plan: iba a contarle al novio antes de la boda que esperaba de él algo más que una sincera reprimenda por no querer estar en el compromiso, porque estaba segura que a la boda no iba a aparecer... Pero de una cosa si estaba segura, no la anularía si no le decía al rubio que estaba embarazada.

Siguió andando alrededor de la cocina y miró la hora, eran las nueve y media, y la boda para las doce. Primero hablaría con su madre, por mucho que sus hermanos se interpusieran. Salió de la pequeña cocina de puntillas evitando despertar a la morena con la que vivía. Se fue al final del pasillo pasando por el salón, hasta llegar a la habitación, coger la ropa y empezar a vestirse. Se miró la tripa, la cual todavía no había empezado a agrandar, y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó cuando se imaginó lo grande que llegaría a estar.

Suele pasar que empieces a tener ilusiones con la tripa, y lo que será... eres igual que yo- la miraba tranquilamente mientras se pasaba la mano por su tripa- Te vistes, pero no para tu boda... dime algo¿te vas a marchar como pensabas hacer la última vez? No creo que sea de valientes huir cada vez que la ocasión se tuerce complicada... – ahora la estaba mirando duramente desde la puerta, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera la miró, sólo siguió metiéndose un pantalón.

No, ahora no estoy como para ser cobarde... no me voy a casar, pero lo que si voy a hacer es decirle al padre de mi hijo que tenemos algo más en común que el color de los ojos... – la miró de reojo seriamente.

Ni siquiera tenéis los ojos del mismo color... – la morena cerraba los ojos pensativa mientras la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos mirándola disgustada-... el los tiene más claros que tú- abrió los ojos justo cuando la chica pasó por su lado.

Bueno, al menos una sola cosa tenemos...

¿No que no pensabas decírselo?

Cambié de opinión... – la morena la siguió rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada donde la chica de ojos azules cogía el bolso y el abrigo.

Bueno, entonces espero que tengas suerte... porque no pienso preguntarte como diablos cambiaste de opinión en un día.

No lo preguntes, no te pensaba responder de todas formas... – la chica le sonrió mientras la pelirroja le respondía-... primero iré a hablar con mi madre, quedé con ella en Hogsmeade.

Adiós Ginny, si te fugas me lo dices¿de acuerdo? Así no pensaré que huyes por haber matado al insensato de tu marido... – la chica torció una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ok, Hermione, pero es mi prometido... aún no llegó a ser mi marido– salió de la casa, despidiéndose con la mano, de la morena.

El día era brillante, muy ameno para poder decir que estábamos en los días más fríos de Diciembre. El tejado de cada una de las casitas de Hogsmeade se dibujaba de color perla brillante, resplandeciendo como por arte de magia, contrastando con el cielo de azul vertiginoso. Las calles del pueblo estaban llenas de gente para tan tempranas horas de la mañana en un fin de semana, niños y mayores recorrían de un lugar a otro todos los rincones de las tiendas, saliendo con deliciosos dulces, preciosos animales, fantásticas escobas, joyas espectaculares... Y no a menos de unos metros de allí, quizá a doscientos metros y un poco apartado del susodicho pueblo, se erigía una gran puerta, la cual parecía que no daba a ningún lugar... pero atravesando sus puertas de roble y sus columnas de mármol, pasando un laberinto de pasillos, lograbas llegar a una gran estancia, llena de gentes de todos los lugares. Centro de Translaciones Internacionales, su nombre indicaba.

Cerca de allí había una pareja, que parecía despedirse. Un chico rubio posaba unas maletas en el suelo mientras abrazaba a una rubia.

Draco, eres un inepto, cuando lo sepa esa tonta pelirroja te va a asesinar. Te buscará por todos los rincones del planeta sólo para ahogarte con sus propias manos... – en su cara se denotaba tristeza mientras lo miraba melancólicamente.

Ya, bueno, intentaré esconderme bien... – la rubia dejó escapar una lágrima que rápidamente ocultó-... Pansy, lo tuyo no son los sentimentalismos, será mejor que no llores... - aunque suene estricto y duro lo dijo muy suavemente viéndola tristemente.

Eres un tonto. No entiendo aún, como yo pasando siete años contigo, no te cambié y ella te ha podido cambiar tanto... nunca le has dirigido a nadie una mirada tan dulce, siempre escondías a todos tus sentimientos... – miró hacía otro lado recelosa.

Vamos... eran cosas mías, no quería involucrar a nadie en los problemas de mi familia por aquél tiempo, las cosas han cambiado demasiado- le puso una mano en la cara.

Tanto que ahora te vas con chicas totalmente distintas a lo que quieres... - lo miró fijamente-... bueno, querías, aunque nunca llegué a saber realmente lo que querías.

Sabes perfectamente como soy... siempre lo has sabido. Bueno, nos vamos despidiendo¿de acuerdo?- la rubia lo abrazó de repente fuertemente.

Justo cuando estabas siendo tan dulce, lo fastidiaste... como siempre, Draco- se apartó y asintió contenta- Yo me voy ya, se me hace tarde, tengo que resolver una cosa con tu empresa que tu mismo me dejaste a hacer... – le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con la mano- Buen viaje... – la rubia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, mientras el chico se quedó allí traspuesto.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta, volvió la vista para ver al que pronto dejaría de ser un Malfoy, para darle al apellido un nuevo sentido... Estaba mirando algo, estaba mirando un anillo en su mano. Recordó que el rubio, cuando volvió de la fiesta lo traía. No le había preguntado de donde lo había sacado, pero seguramente sabía quien se lo había dado... Atravesó la puerta pensativa, y justo cuando la pasaba y se cerraba, se le vino a la cabeza que seguramente lo que haría le costaría la amistad del rubio, pero claro...

... es por su bien- una sonrisa surcó su cara. Mientras saltaba el escalón de la puerta tras salir de los interminables pasillos, corrió directa hasta la taberna más próxima de Hogsmeade.

No muy lejos del lugar estaba una pelirroja mirando sus manos alrededor de un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. No dejaba de ver los grumos y las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie mientras una mujer de su mismo cabello estaba delante de ella, impasible, y mirándola fijamente. Hacía un agradable calor allí dentro, estaba todo adornado para tan entrañable época del año, y duendecillos iban de mesa en mesa colgando acebo entre las parejas.

Ginny... sé perfectamente lo que quieres decirme, y creo que debes saber que te quiero y te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas pero... –a la mujer se le arrugó el ceño acentuadamente.

Mamá... sé lo que vas a decir. Que soy muy joven para tener hijos y que además me he quedado embarazada por un dichoso error... – la pelirroja evitaba mirarla a los ojos mientras también fruncía el ceño seria y un poco cabreada.

Exacto... ¡todo por un determinante error! No te he educado para que te pasara eso... – la miró duramente, para pasar a un suspiro cansado-... Gin, querida... sé que tú eres incapaz de tener equivocaciones tan graves, ni de liarte tanto con un hombre así como para casarte dentro de dos horas... – la miró tristemente.

Mamá...

Sólo dime una cosa, y después te diré si tus hermanos tenían razón o no... – era la primera vez que la pelirroja levantaba la vista. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a los marrones avellana de su madre, le dolió, le dolió ver a su madre tan triste y demacrada-... sólo dime si lo quieres.

A la pelirroja se le abrió la boca, intentando dar una explicación convincente, para dejar a su madre tranquila y decirle que ya volvería a su casa, que le diría al rubio todo, claro, pero que dejaría que se fuera y por una vez la dejara en paz.

Abrió la boca seguidas veces, pero su garganta se ató en un fuerte nudo y las palabras no le salían. Se llevó la mano a la frente furiosa consigo misma... no se podía mentir así misma, y lo necesitaba de verdad, porque sin fuerza con que seguir adelante, sin él, no sabría como iba a sobrevivir.

Demonios, como he podido a llegar a amarle tanto... – fue lo único que salió de su garganta, un gruñido quebradizo, casi audible, que a su madre ni siquiera le hizo falta escuchar para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hija.

Le cogió la mano acariciándola, mientras Ginny abría los ojos sorprendida de que su madre no se hubiese molestado de tal afirmación.

Sabía que era imposible, que si tienes esa pequeña criatura es porque es fruto de su amor... – la miró dulcemente sonriéndole-... que no digo que esté bien¿eh? Por favor, Gin, ése es un fallo que no debiste cometer... – la pelirroja se sonrojó avergonzada.

Mamá... – la recriminó suavemente, y sonrió contenta mientras le apretaba la mano. En la pequeña taberna, se escuchó un ligero ruido mientras la pelirroja abrazaba a su madre por encima de la mesa.

Un hombre moreno, con ojos cansados y negros se acercó, su voz era pausada y empalagosa. Era ya mayor, con unas cuantas canas que le aparecían en la cabeza. Seguramente sería el camarero, o el dueño de la taberna.

Srta. Weasley, preguntan por usted en la chimenea... – la pelirroja lo miró con una ceja en pose interrogativa, viendo alternativamente a su madre.

¿Quién es?

Una señorita rubia... se identificó con el nombre de Pansy Parkinson- la miró serio, esperando que se levantara para que lo acompañara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la chimenea.

Dígale que...

Dijo que era muy importante, llegó por la red flu y está en aquella habitación... le señaló a lo lejos una puerta al lado de la barra.

¿Por qué diablos no viene hasta aquí?- el hombre se encogió de hombros. Ginny buscó en su bolso una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Lo puso encima de la mesa y garabateó unas cuantas palabras, mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿Qué haces, pequeña?- su madre la miraba extrañamente.

Le dejaré una nota de que no puedo hablar con ella, no tengo tiempo de rivalidades... – se la dio al hombre mientras miraba a su madre tranquilamente, el hombre desapareció camino de la pequeña sala-... mam�¿nos podemos desaparecer a otro sitio?

De acuerdo, querida... ¿qué tal al apartamento de tu hermano?

¿De Ron?- la miró recelosa-... mam�, por favor, no me hagas tener que verlo...

¿A cuál de los dos? – la madre la miró bondadosamente.

Lo de Harry ya pasó... – apoyó su cabeza en la mano mientras cogía a su madre de la mano-... vamos al Londres muggle¿bien?

Bueno, vamos... – desaparecieron justo cuando una puerta de roble roja al fondo se abría fuertemente dejando ver a una rubia que vio a las dos mujeres irse.

Demonios... – se mordió el labio contrariada-... ahora si que es verdad que no sabré donde se metió, porque supongo que Granger no será adivina... – se puso a pensar preguntándose si enviarle una lechuza o algo por el estilo-... de acuerdo, llamaré de nuevo a Granger y ella me dirá algo.

Mientras la rubia se daba media vuelta rápidamente, para no perder ni un solo segundo, las dos mujeres pelirrojas aparecieron en un pequeño parque donde solían aparecer los magos para llegar al centro del Londres muggle.

Bueno¿nos sentamos un rato en un banco y hablamos?- la joven le asintió sin decir palabra. Se dirigieron ambas hasta un banco pequeño que había cerca y se sentaron.

Esto... mamá – miraba hacia el suelo nerviosa-... antes de nada, quería preguntarte si pensabas venir a mi boda.

Claro hija, tu padre y yo siempre te apoyamos hagas lo que hagas...

¿Y como que no estás histérica como en las bodas del resto de mis hermanos?

¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? La novia... ¿a tan sólo poco menos de dos horas aquí?

Bueno... es que yo...

Hija¿piensas casarte hoy?- la miró a los ojos profundamente mientras la pelirroja movía las manos frenética.

No... eso pensaba decirte- se echó hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente los ojos y suspirando-... el caso es ése, no me voy a casar con él.

Me lo imaginé cuando estábamos en la taberna, eso o que no estabas muy nerviosa en casarte, pensando que no lo querías- la pelirroja negó suavemente a lo último.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos durante unos momentos, un silencio que llegó a ser inquietante.

Mamá... ¿me ayudarás a cuidar del pequeño?- la chica se echó la mano a la barriga mientras miraba a su madre melancólicamente, su madre se sobresaltó mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas, y le puso contenta la mano en la barriga, justo cuando a la pelirroja le dio una carcajada de alegría.

El cielo brillaba azul intenso, mientras el sol se ocultaba entre algunas nubes que rondaban sin descanso por la eterna bóveda celeste. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja pasaron por aquella luz brillante que se entreveía por las nubes, pensando porque la vida a veces podría aportar cosas tan malas, y otras veces, momentos tan dulces como aquél.

Dos ojos grises también se reflejaron en el cielo, aburrido de tanto esperar a que llegara la hora de partida. Las idas y venidas internacionales estaban reguladas y controladas. Cada persona tenía que salir a una determinada hora, y su viaje se realizaría a las once y media de esa misma mañana, justo media hora antes de casarse.

Creo que es lo mejor para los dos... – su cara se apoyaba en unas cristaleras simuladas que daban a la parte de fuera, por donde se veía el pueblo de Hogsmeade brillante. De repente, algo empezó a vibrarle en el bolsillo, y sacó inmediatamente el móvil asustado. ¿Sería quien creía que era?-... ¿Sí?... Mam�, que te pasa, parece como si estuvieses llorando- se preocupó de sobremanera-... mam�, tranquila, voy para allá... – se miró el reloj preocupado, si su madre necesitaba ayuda no pensaba dejarla tirada, se fuera o no a Estados Unidos.

Desapareció mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo. Pronto llegó al lugar desde donde lo había llamado su madre. Corrió desde su cuarto, tirando el abrigo a la cama, y corriendo hasta el salón. Su madre estaba al lado del fuego mientras su mano tapaba su cara.

Mamá...

Hijo... – la mujer se levantó y algo asustada fue a abrazarle-... Draco, cariño¿dejaste la empresa de tu padre? Tu padre se ha enterado y se supuso que fue porque te ibas a casar con ella- lloraba en su cuello-... pensaba que iba a hacerte algo, se fue muy furioso, no sé lo que puede hacer cuando se enfada.

Mam�, no pasa nada, no me va a hacer nada, tranquilízate... – un portazo se escuchó de pronto y tanto la madre como el hijo, asustados por tremendo ruido, se quedaron mirando la puerta del salón.

Fueron unos momentos eternos y cruciales, mientras unos pasos huecos se escuchaban. Ambos sabían a ciencia cierta quien era la persona que estaba allí... y sabían perfectamente la reacción que podría tomar si veía al rubio allí. Y ocurrió. Sus cabellos platinos y su capa oscura aparecieron por la puerta, como haciéndose de rogar para dejarse ver en tan infinitos momentos desde la puerta hasta el salón.

La vista del hombre recorrió la estancia hasta el lugar donde estaban los dos, haciendo especial detenimiento en su hijo. Su ceño se curvó de cruel manera. Dio dos pasos definitivos, sacando la varita en mano, dispuesto a pelearse con su propio hijo. El rubio contestó de igual manera, pero fue entonces cuando la rubia se interpuso en medio.

¡Lucius! Déjale en paz... – la mujer con mirada superior miró fijamente sus ojos también grises, poniéndose delante de su hijo-... ya es hora de que admitas que no puedes controlar su vida.

¡Cállate Narcissa! _Expelliarmus- _la mujer salió despedida hacia el lado mientras el hombre sonreía maliciosamente.

Accio sofá – el rubio estuvo a tiempo de que cayera en el sofá la mujer. Se levantó tocándose la cabeza... - Mamá... ¿estás bien?

Sí...

Lo siento... _Desmaius _– la mujer cayó inmediatamente desmayada en el sofá. El rubio ladeó una sonrisa cruel, dirigida a su padre, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza-... nunca la has querido.

Te equivocas, creo que hasta que tu naciste éramos muy felices... – lo miró con desprecio.

Ya no me afecta tu palabrería sin sentido... la única que me interesa ya de esta familia es mamá. Dejaste de ser mi padre desde que supe que sólo me utilizabas... _Expelliarmus –_ el hechizo pasó por su lado sin tocarle.

Con tan simple hechizo dudo que llegues a hacerme nada..._ Diffindo _– el hechizo le dio de lleno cortándole la ropa que llevaba y haciéndole varias heridas. Se encogió un poco, adolorido, pero levantó de nuevo y le lanzo nuevamente un hechizo.

Al cabo de una media hora, los dos estaban muy cansados, y Draco estaba quitándose sangre de la boca, su padre estaba muy magullado, incluso más que él ya que era mucho mayor y aguantaba menos. A su padre le estaba fallando la vista, no sabía exactamente porque, pero seguramente sería por el cansancio. Ése sería el momento indicado para poder arrebatarle la varita o desmayarlo.

¡_Desmaius! _– como él temía, le dio de lleno al no esperárselo, estando más ocupado en intentar enfocar bien a su hijo. Cayó al suelo como el plomo, haciendo que el rubio cayera también de rodillas en el suelo cansado. Vio a su madre en el sofá aún desmayada y decidió que lo mejor sería llevársela de allí-... pero no puedo dejarla más tiempo con mi padre, nunca más la dejaré sola, lo ha estado demasiado tiempo estos años... –llegó hasta ella acariciándole la cara-... la llevaré conmigo, y empezaremos de nuevo otra vida, nos merecemos una oportunidad fuera de esta casa y este apellido..._ Finite incantatem- _la mujer empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras intentaba levantarse, el rubio la cogió de los hombros y la elevó poco a poco.

Draco... ¿qué ha pasado?

Nada, nada... que nos vamos de aquí- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

Pero...

Mamá... – la miró a la cara-... verás, no pensaba casarme hoy... - bajó la vista al suelo seriamente-... y me pensaba ir a Nueva York...

Pero si eso está...

... en Estados Unidos, sí. Quiero que te vengas conmigo, por favor, no voy a permitir ni un solo momento más que te quedes con él... – miró hacia el suelo viendo al hombre tirado y malherido.

Draco, estás herido... – la mujer lo miró sorprendida

No importa¿te vendrás conmigo?- la rubia lo miró nerviosa, aún sin saber que decidir. Miró a su marido en el suelo, mientras una lágrima corría por su cara-... mam�, por favor, vente conmigo...

Sabes... en Estados Unidos vive mi prima Alice Black... – le sonrió dulcemente-... pero antes te curo esas heridas.

Caminaron fuera del salón hacia la cocina lentamente mientras, el rubio al pasar, transportó a su padre al sof�, mirándolo duramente, siguiendo después a su madre. Justamente también una muchacha estaba poco antes hablando con su madre. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se entremezclaban con los mismos de la madre en un abrazo.

De repente la chica se separó sorprendida, el móvil le estaba sonando. Se buscó en el bolsillo y disculpándose con su madre lo descolgó. La voz que encontró del otro lado le hizo elevar una ceja.

¿Hermione?... que vaya a casa... ¿qué ha ido hasta ahí?... vale, sí, sí... ya voy, hasta luego... - colgó el teléfono mientras murmuraba algo sin sentido cabreada. Volvió la vista hasta su madre- Mam�, tengo que dejarte, lo siento... eh, mejor¿qué tal si me acompañas al apartamento de Hermione?- la madre la miró largamente con una ceja alzada.

Pero hija, ya me voy yo a casa, no hace falta que...

Nada que hablar, te vienes conmigo... es que me llamó Hermione, hay alguien esperándome- se levantó mientras la seguía su madre de cerca- no te preocupes, está cerca de aquí.

Lejos del lugar, un chico con una venda en la mano, que estaba conduciendo, miraba entretenido el semáforo que estaba esperando. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, apunto de entrar al centro de Londres. Su madre miraba por la ventanilla absuelta en sus pensamientos. A pesar de su edad, aún era una mujer hermosa, y para nada se le notaba la vejez. Volvió a mirar al frente sonriendo, sabiendo que todo le estaba pasando como él quería. Todo... excepto algo que claramente no tenía solución.

¿Y quién es esa prima tuya¿Nos podemos fiar de ella? – su madre no lo miró pero sonrió, encogiéndose suavemente en el asiento.

¿Qué tal si te dijera que es una de las renegadas de la familia Black? Al igual que Sirius Black, claro... – sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cabeza se apoyaba ahora en la ventanilla. El rubio asintió convencido sin pronunciar palabra.

Creo que poco a poco, las tendencias que se han inculcado en estas dos familias van desapareciendo... ojalá algún día ya no existan- su madre lo miró fijamente.

Me alegro mucho por ti Draco...

¿Por mí?- la miró de reojo unos instantes sin comprender.

Sí... has cambiado mucho. Antes eras como Lucius... que pena que ya no te vayas a casar con ésa muchacha. Veía en ella lo que nunca me atreví a ser, lo que nunca me atreví a decir... –su vista dio con el suelo, y los remordimientos le azotaron en su cabeza-... Draco... – su voz sonó a reprimenda mientras lo miraba.

Mam�, por favor... no me hagas pensar en eso, no me hagas decirte porque no me voy a casar... – su voz sonaba a arrepentimiento, por tener que haber que preguntado.

Draco...

Cuanto tarda este semáforo... – se echó encima del volante intentando evadir a su madre.

Vamos a ver... – se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativa.

Mamá... no empieces a hacerte suposiciones, para eso te respondo antes yo... – la madre le hizo caso omiso.

Veamos... – cruzó los brazos y lo miró a los ojos intensamente-... algo me dice que te avergüenza hablar de ello, con lo cual fue la muchacha quien te dejó... – el rubio ocultó su cara entre sus brazos, encima del volante, mientras producía un gruñido lastimero-... me lo imaginaba, aunque no entiendo porque huyes...

No huyo... – se levantó mirándola-... llevaba tiempo queriendo irme a Estados Unidos y estudiar derecho... – la madre lo miró sorprendida.

¿Qué hizo ella como para que te fueras ahora? Creo tener entendido que aún está en pie la boda, es más, todo el mundo estará preparándose ya.

Nunca me ha dicho que... – miró por su ventanilla acongojado, se pasó la mano por los ojos y suspiró-... nunca me dijo que me quería.

Después de eso, la madre se calló terriblemente, entendiendo los sentimientos del muchacho. Sus ojos recorrieron sus manos, las manos que recorrieron la cara de su marido, de su único amor. Sólo Lucius le había dicho una vez te quiero, y lo dijo tan fríamente, que toda esperanza que tenía quedó helada y su corazón quebrado en miles de pedazos. Esa vez creía que caía, y cayó. Nunca más salió del atormento que sus ojos arrastraron durante años, y temía ver la cobardía en el espejo cada mañana. Cobarde a no poder separarse de él, aunque él no la amaba.

Y un día tal como hoy, por fin su sufrimiento se había quedado enterrado en aquella casa. Miró por la ventanilla, empezaba a llover, y sentía el coche arrancar de nuevo. Sus pensamientos quedaron opacados con los acontecimientos en la vida del menor de los Malfoy, pensó que si la historia se volvía a repetir, lo mejor sería que su hijo no se quedara con una persona así...

Hijo... no cometas el mismo error que yo. No creas que hay amor donde no lo hay... – el chico fijó su vista en la carretera mientras sus manos se aferraban al volante fuertemente-... y gracias por todo- una sonrisa ladeada surgió en su cara.

De nada... creo que tienes razón, no hay que hacerse ilusiones una tras otra sabiendo que nunca podrán hacerse realidad... - metió la marcha y aceleró, intentando llegar lo antes posible al lugar.

Mientras tanto, una joven pelirroja llegaba, junto a una mujer mayor de su mismo color de pelo, a una casita con un gracioso jardín. Sacó rápidamente las llaves de su bolso, para abrir cuanto antes la puerta, pero justo cuando fue a meterlas en la cerradura se abrió. La chica miró a la propietaria de la casa muy furiosa.

Hola, Gin... ¿qué demonios te pasa para mirarme con esa cara? – ella rodó los ojos resoplando y mirando hacia abajo.

No es contigo Hermione, es con esa idiota rubia que-

Vaya, conque insultando a la gente a sus espaldas... – una chica rubia asomó la cabeza detrás de Hermione, muy tranquilamente.

¡Molly¿Qué tal? – Hermione prefirió dejar que las dos chicas resolvieran sus problemas solas, y tiró de la madre de Ron hacia adentro sonriendo. Ginny pasó también cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin mirar a la rubia.

Y bien... ¿qué tienes que decirme?- la rubia vio a la chica mientras ésta se dirigía a la cocina con paso firme, mientras apretaba los puños.

Bueno, mejor siéntate, es algo que quizás te de mucha impresión... – la pelirroja tomó asiento refunfuñando-... tu sabes que nunca hemos sido amigas... – la chica rodó los ojos apuntó de estallar de rabia, apenas la rubia se sentaba-... pero voy a decirte algo por tu bien, y sobretodo por el bien de Draco.

Que me vas a decir... ¿qué no me case con él¿Qué estoy... equivocada? – la rubia la miró con una ceja alzada en forma interrogante.

Bueno, mas bien creo que nunca llegarán al altar... – apoyó su mano mientras sus cabellos rubios caían tranquilamente por un lado.

¿Cómo sabes que no me iba a casar con él?- la pelirroja la miró sorprendida, mientras la rubia le devolvía la misma mirada.

Eh... me refería por él... – la pelirroja asustadiza abrió los ojos tremendamente.

No puede ser... ¡tenía que decirle algo importante!- se levantó rápidamente mientras buscaba sus llaves y salía corriendo. La rubia se quedó sentada esperando que volviese. Justo en ese momento volvió a entrar por la puerta, agitadamente-... ¿dónde est�?

Ya se ha ido... – la pelirroja abrió la boca mientras los ojos se le aguaban y se echaba la mano a la tripa. No podría decirle que era el padre de aquello que cuidaba dulcemente en su vientre, y correría con la culpa toda su vida.

¿Cómo que ya se ha ido?- se sujetó a la mesa torpemente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

Sí, su viaje era a las y media, y ya pasan diez minutos... – la cabeza de la chica pelirroja empezó a darle vueltas, mientras la rubia la veía con lástima-... lo siento mucho, sólo te lo quería decir para que no fueras al altar, si él no estaba...

La rubia desapareció, mientras la pelirroja evitaba soltar una sola lágrima en aquellos instantes, no se la merecía, no merecía que la dejase tirada sin decirle nada... apretó los puños y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa de la cocina, soltando un gemido, haciendo que las dos mujeres que estaban en el salón, su cuñada y su madre, fuesen inmediatamente a ver lo que pasaba allí, temiendo que la pelirroja le hiciese algo a la rubia...

Pansy Parkinson volvió a aparecerse en el pequeño parque, donde minutos antes habían estado las dos mujeres pelirrojas. Ocultó su cara en el abrigo y sus manos rebuscaron en sus bolsillos intentando encontrar su varita. Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, y sus manos temblorosas se alegraron cuando la encontró. Conjuró un pequeño espejuelo, el cual le había regalado a la madre de Draco para que pudiese contactar con ella. Era como su madre, y la quería demasiado, por lo que se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle... Lo cogió con ambas manos y susurró suavemente su nombre, Narcissa Malfoy. Esperó largo rato, pero su rostro bello no aparecía, por lo que se preocupó.

Pensó que lo más lógico sería ir hasta allí o llamar a Draco, pero tampoco quería asustarlo y hacer que volviese por uno de sus estúpidos instintos. Prefirió aparecerse en su casa, iría con cuidado, porque no era del todo muy bien recibida por Lucius.

En cuestión de segundos, volvió a la casa Malfoy, concretamente en el cuarto de Draco, decorado entero de verde y con estilo colonial. Bajó rápidamente por los pasillos y las escaleras. Cuando pisó el último escalón de la gran escalera de entrada, fue muy despacio para el salón. Dio breves pasos, intentando que el tacón de sus botas no se escuchara demasiado. Se pegó el chaquetón al cuerpo para que no rozara con nada, sus ojos muy abiertos, y asomó la cabeza...

Cual sería su sorpresa al ver a Lucius Malfoy en el sofá malherido, y echó la mano a la boca temerosa. Sin saber siquiera lo que había pasado, fue corriendo hasta las cocinas

y buscó a la elfina de los Malfoy.

Sandy... pequeña¿dónde estás? – un pequeño bulto salió de debajo de la mesa en la cual se estaba preparando el almuerzo. Estaba temblorosa y sus grandes ojos azules derramaban lágrimas. Se acercó tímidamente.

Señorita... había mucho ruido, Sandy no podía continuar preparando el almuerzo, tenía miedo... – soltó un quejido chillando haciendo que la rubia diese un paso atrás tapándose los oídos.

Sandy, tranquila, no te pasará nada... puedes retirarte todo el día de tus quehaceres, pero tienes que decirme adónde fue la señora¿lo sabes?- se arrodillo para escucharla intentando que no volviese a ponerse triste y chillar.

Es que Sandy no debió... – sus ojos se volvieres a aguar-... Sandy no debió espiar a los señores... – estaba apunto de chillar pero la rubia lo hizo antes chillando de alegría. La elfina se calló asustadiza.

Bien hecho Sandy, bueno, bien hecho en este caso... dime que pasó.

Bueno, escuché mucho ruido y el señorito estaba luchando con el señor...

¿Draco? – la elfina asintió-... pero si lo dejé en Hogsmeade apunto de marcharse... – levantó una ceja interrogantemente. Le señaló a la elfina poco después que continuase.

Por lo visto el señor no acabó bien, y el señorito le dijo algo a la señora de marcharse a Estados... Estados... – la elfina intentaba decirlo, aunque no le salía.

...Unidos.

Sí, señorita... ¡eso! – la rubia se dejó caer en el suelo negando suavemente con la cabeza, intentando hacer un croquis de lo ocurrido mentalmente.

Gracias Sandy, muchas gracias, me fuiste de gran ayuda... - la elfina la abrazó afectuosamente, la conocía de hacía tiempo. Salió de la cocina y volvió al cuarto de Draco rápidamente, pues era el único sitio de la casa donde uno podía aparecerse, bueno, ése y las mazmorras, pero odiaba ir hasta allí.

Cuando llegó intentó reconstruir todo lo que había pasado.

Veamos... Draco volvió, sabe Dios porqué, se peleó con Lucius y se llevó a su madre para irse con ella hasta Estados Unidos... y ahora habrán tomado un avión, porque es imposible que haya hora para aparecerse, hay que pedirla por lo menos una semana antes. Llamaré al tonto ése, quizás no se haya ido aún... – cogió el teléfono de su bolso y marcó rápidamente. Justo en esos instantes al otro lado de la ciudad estaban llegando en coche hijo y madre.

Mam�¿puedes coger el móvil por mí y decir que no puedo ponerme?- el chico intentaba buscar aparcamiento, estaban en un aeropuerto al otro lado de la ciudad, y para ello habían tenido que cruzarla entera.

Claro hijo... – vio el teléfono al lado suya, en la guantera derecha pegando a la puerta. Lo cogió y lo vio indecisa-... ¿cómo va esto?

Dale al botón grande de en medio y te pones el aparato en la oreja y hablas... – la madre lo hizo mientras el rubio daba vueltas al volante buscando un sitio.

¿Sí¡Hola cariño! Sí, claro que estoy con Draco, en su coche... bueno, es una larga historia. ¿Qué donde estamos? – la madre miró por la ventanilla mientras el rubio la miraba pensativo-... estamos camino del aeropuerto Luton...- miró al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa- Vale, hasta luego, adiós querida.

¿Qué dice Pansy?- el rubio metió el freno de mano y miró a su madre.

Que viene hacia aquí... – el rubio la miró seriamente.

Supongo que querrá despedirse de ti, o averiguar porque quieres irte... – abrió la puerta y despreocupado salió del coche. Su madre salió también elegantemente. Al cerrar la puerta y situarse a su lado volvió a mirar sus ojos grises.

Draco¿te ocurre algo?- el chico negó y colocó en su rostro una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa. Cogió dos maletas que había apeado del maletero y cerró el coche con la llave, a distancia. Había mucha gente en el lugar, entrando y saliendo continuamente, uno de los aeropuertos que no están demasiado lejos de Londres, a tan solo 20 minutos, y fácil de llegar desde el centro de la ciudad.

Una rubia preocupada se revolvió el pelo, indecisa, tenía que avisar a la pelirroja, sólo había una oportunidad de que la chica no se quedara sin el rubio, y era ahora. Pero justo en esos momentos la parte desequilibrada y dañina de su mente había vuelto, es decir, esa parte de tu cabeza que se presenta cuando la conciencia a veces parece estar de vacaciones. Y esa parte le reclamaba el porqué iba a dejar que la pelirroja pudiera marcharse con Draco, cuando era ella la que todavía lo amaba. Terminó por sentarse en la cama de la habitación del rubio, en la cual todavía estaba.

Maldita sea... – agachó la cabeza enfurecida consigo misma-... piensa en los sentimientos de Draco, da igual lo que pienses tú... – miró el reloj y volvió a exasperarse, desapareció sin más motivos, apareciendo de nuevo en un callejón solitario. Eran las doce menos diez minutos. Seguramente el avión partiría a las doce, por aquello de que el rubio aún iba en el coche hacía pocos minutos. Salió del callejón y andó unos pocos metros hasta ver un taxi- ¡Taxi! – abrió la puerta y se sentó.

¿Adónde, señorita?

Al aeropuerto de Luton, y espero que sea rápido, está a algunos kilómetros- el taxi arrancó rápidamente, estaba a tan solo cinco minutos del aeropuerto, ya que se había aparecido en un pequeño barrio de alrededores de la ciudad de Londres, era imposible aparecerse en un lugar enteramente muggle sin ser visto. El taxi tomó rápidamente rumbo hasta allí, mientras en la cabeza de la chica empezaban a formarse ideas, sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer.

Miró entonces hacia la ventanilla, y el cielo gris jaspeado de nubes, que empezaron a aparecer, se reflejó en sus ojos azules. Le pareció ver reflejados los ojos grises del muchacho, y eso conllevó a pensar en los ojos de la madre de Draco. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras una frase se repetía en su cabeza, se la había formulado la madre de Draco millones de veces cuando salían juntos... _Sólo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, sea como sea..._ La chica gruñó, incapaz de disipar esa idea de su mente, se revolvió en el asiento, y una curva muy cerrada hizo que volcara casi al suelo. Su móvil justo al lado suya, y lo cogió rápidamente, mientras sus manos marcaban, inconscientemente, un número... el número de la pelirroja que había apuntado anteriormente cuando Hermione la había llamado. Le mandó un mensaje, sin siquiera especificar nada.

Vuelva al lugar de donde me recogió... – el taxista dio rápidamente la vuelta.

Bastantes kilómetros lejos del lugar, una pelirroja estaba sola en la cocina, cosa que había pedido expresamente a Hermione y su madre, no quería que nadie se compadeciese de ella, parecía una pequeña niña herida, a la cual todos querían proteger, y ella sólo quería sentirse... ella misma, sin ayuda de nadie ni de nada... Estaba sumamente destrozada por dentro.

Sin confiar del todo en la rubia había llamado a la oficina de la empresa del rubio, ya que si se iba al extranjero lo habría dicho allí. Le habían contestado que el presidente de la empresa, el Sr. Malfoy, pasaría un tiempo de negocios en Estados Unidos... Cosa que verificaba que no había salido en el periódico nada referente a su marcha, lo habían intentado tapar para evitar la caída en bolsa.

Algo empezó a sonar delante de ella, su móvil en la mesa estaba sonando, una canción navideña y alegre, totalmente en contra de los sentimientos del momento. Con la manga del abrigo que aún llevaba puesto se secó las lágrimas y leyó el mensaje

Necesito que vengas inmediatamente hasta el aeropuerto de Luton, aparécete en el barrio por el cual pasa la M11. Confía en mí por una sola vez y volverás a verle. Pansy.

Sus ojos se abrieron perplejamente y pensó que nada más tenía que perder si comprobaba lo que la chica decía, ya lo había perdido a él, casi toda su familia no la creía ahora, excepto su madre y los gemelos. Sólo tenía como amiga a Hermione, no tenía casa, esperaba que el trabajo la ayudara a comprarse una... verdaderamente no estaba luchando por nada en esta vida, y pensaba que él era un buen motivo por el cual esforzarse. Cerró los ojos y se transportó hasta la carretera M11, a pocos minutos de Luton. Apareció en un callejón, cerca de la carretera.

Aquí no hay nadie... – la chica empezó a mirar a uno y otro lado, las calles estaban desiertas y no pasaba casi ningún coche por el lugar. Se sujetó bien el bolso y frunció el entrecejo-... para que demonios me habrá traído hasta aquí.

De pronto una rubia apareció bajándose de un taxi, alzando la mano saludándola y dándole la señal de que se acercara. La pelirroja andó lentamente sin fiarse del todo. La rubia irritada y harta de esperarla, fue en su busca corriendo.

Vamos tozuda¿no quieres ver a Draco? – la chica pelirroja estaba siendo arrastrada por la otra. La primera se soltó enfurecida.

Te lo voy a decir muy claro... no me fío de ti. Si tan seguro tienes que me vas a llevar hasta él, dime dónde está.

Va a coger un avión...

¿Un avión¿No que se había ido ya?

Sí, ya te contaré la historia por el camino... – la cogió de la mano pero Ginny volvió a soltarse.

No me moveré hasta que no me lo cuentes- la rubia dio un chillido ahogado, siendo vista tranquilamente por la otra.

¡Tonta! Si me creyeras no estarías tan tranquila... ¡Si de verdad no quieres perderlo para siempre, apresúrate, porque va con su madre a Estados Unidos y quizá no vuelvas a saber de él! Quizá yo tampoco, y quiero mucho a su madre... – la rubia enfurecida y triste se dio media vuelta y se dirigió derecha hacia el taxi. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, a menos de dos pasos, una ráfaga de viento le dio por la izquierda. Vio a la pelirroja correr hasta el taxi y meterse.

¡Vamos! – La pelirroja apresuró a Pansy, y ésta rodó los ojos cansada. Una vez dentro del coche, la pelirroja la vio ansiosa, aunque intentó contenerse. La rubia sólo miraba el reloj, preocupada- Bien¿me cuentas la historia? – la rubia se sobresaltó cuando la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sí, claro...

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, y era imposible ver la puerta de embarque, ya hasta el rubio dudaba de poder llegar a coger su vuelo. Podría haber cogido el vuelo de hacía cinco minutos, pero la partida a las doce de esa mañana le traía un recuerdo en su mente, su boda. Y todo aquello le recordaría también el comienzo de una nueva etapa...

Draco¿vamos?- tan sumergido había estado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que su madre lo llamaba ni que mucha de la gente se había ido ya. Le sonrió, esperando unos instantes para dirigir su vista a su alrededor, grabando la imagen, viendo en imágenes toda su vida pasada, recordando a alguien muy importante... Su madre se quedó mirándolo pensativa, también parada, dejándose llevar los dos por sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

En esos instantes, dos chicas entraban corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, desbocadas, la primera la pelirroja. A su cabeza se le vino la imagen de cuando ella intentaba huir una vez cogiendo también un avión en el aeropuerto de Stansted. Corrió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer primeramente, llegar hasta un mostrador y preguntar por el embarque hacía el avión. Los segundos pasaban, la chica corría hasta el primer mostrador que vio, cercano a las puertas de embarque y la enorme cristalera que daba al exterior. La rubia intentaba seguirla, pero mucha de la gente se le ponía delante y terminó por perderla.

Durante la carrera, el chico rubio se dirigió con su madre por la puerta de embarque enseñando el billete de avión, la única mirada que echó hacia atrás no pudo divisar a la pelirroja que venía en camino. Bajaron por la larga caminata mecánica para llegar al avión.

Señorita... ¿el avión para Estados Unidos? – una chica morena de ojos verdes la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. La rubia estaba a algunos metros respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba pasar, retenida por una señora que la estaba retando por ir tan rápido.

Puerta de embarque número 46, pero va a partir ya, dudo que llegue... – antes de terminar la oración la pelirroja echó a correr hacia la puerta que estaba al lado del mostrador-... a tiempo.

No, no te me pierdas otra vez... – la rubia la vio irse, aún parada por la señora pequeñina y de gafas redondas, bastante mayor cabe decir.

La pelirroja fue directa hacia la puerta pasando por un túnel viendo sorprendida que no había ningún guardia cerca de allí. Echó mano de la puerta que daba a una escalera mecánica en el exterior, pero estaba cerrada.

Con razón no hay nadie por aquí vigilando... – sacó la varita de su bolsillo y miró hacia atrás. Cuando vio que no hubo nadie pronunció el hechizo-... _Alohomora... _– abrió la puerta y salió hacia la escalera, recibiendo de pleno un golpe de aire en la cara, que le hizo apartarse el pelo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Vio justo enfrente como apartaban unas escaleras que subían a un avión, el cual tenía pintado en el lateral_ U.S.A LINES_. El avión empezó a moverse mientras la pelirroja fue detrás de él. Se paró justo cuando lo vio alzar el vuelo al final de la pista, el avión estaba despegando y no lo volvería a ver... Se echó una mano a la boca y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando las estaba subiendo se derrumbo, se vino abajo moralmente, apoyándose en la baranda impotente, sentándose en las escaleras. Ya las lágrimas no se dejaban ver por sus azules luceros lastimados... Tan sólo temblaba como un animal asustado, pidiendo protección por los cuatro costados. El aire le mecía sus cabellos rojizos, ya nada sería igual, ya ningún día volvería a ser el mismo...

Señora, por favor, tengo prisa, mucha... – miró su reloj y esquivando a la mujer se mordió el labio preocupada, faltaban cuatro minutos para que saliera el avión... Fue hasta el mostrador donde había visto a la pelirroja, intentando recordar por cual de las siete puertas se había ido la chica corriendo, se volvió frustrada hacia la muchacha encargada-... perdone¿el avión hacia Estados Unidos que parte a las doce?

Sí, claro, la puerta de embarque 50... – la chica rubia dio las gracias y se volvió hacia la puerta quinta-... debe de estar hablando con él, supongo, si ha pasado por la barrera de guardias, quizá hasta les estorbe... – se quedó pensativa y negó suavemente decidida-... ¡me tengo que despedir de la madre de Draco!- andó hasta allí pensando como pasaría.

Había una familia de seis esperando que comprobaran los pasajes, por lo que sería su momento. Se agachó y pasó entre los niños, sin que los dos guardias que estaban revisando cada uno tres billetes, se dieran cuenta. Los dos niños pequeños que se dieron cuenta se despidieron de la chica sonriéndole. La rubia pasó y llegó rápidamente hasta la puerta andando de puntillas.

Niños... ¿a quién saludan? – la madre se agachó a verlos sonriendo, sus rizos le cubrían la cara sin verse apenas los ojos.

A la nena rubia... – la mujer miró donde ambos niños señalaban, mientras la pequeña de apenas tres años sonreía graciosamente. La chica había pasado ya la puerta y no estaba.

Querido, los niños empiezan a tener amigos imaginarios... ¿no es adorable? – La madre veía a sus niños dulcemente mientras el padre asentía despreocupado.

La rubia recibió también un golpe brusco de aire, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, divisando el avión de la línea americana. La pasarela estaba aún puesta, y la chica miró hacia allí intentando divisar a la pelirroja. Subió de nuevo las escaleras dispuesta a encontrar a alguien, a uno de los tres interesados. A la misma vez que ésta subía las escaleras, la pelirroja se abrazaba a sí misma de camino por el pasillo después de haber subido las escaleras mecánicas y camino a pasar hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Iba un tanto aturdida, apoyándose finalmente en la mitad del pasillo, sobre la pared. Intentando respirar, faltándole el aire en los pulmones... un nudo en la garganta hacía que se estremeciera, sus ojos no veían, estaban bañados en lágrimas, aunque veía imposible que fueran a llorar más...

Dentro del avión, una mujer rubia estaba sentada en su asiento, apoyando su brazo sobre la ventanilla, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Sus ojos vieron reflejada la cara del rubio que estaba de pie, junto a los dos asientos, con los puños cerrados y casi entregándole el billete de avión, su propio billete, en señal de despedida. Veía a su madre melancólicamente.

No me preguntes como, pero sabía que no lo podrías hacer... – el chico iba a abrir la boca para hablar-... no quiero que digas nada, y tampoco quiero que te lamentes por tu decisión, el que verdaderamente necesitaba quedarse eras tú, yo sí necesito irme y empezar una nueva vida, tú conllevas algo que te arrastra a quedarte aquí... y si sientes algo tan fuerte dentro de ti, no te arrepientas de ello, y persíguelo, asta el mismo infierno... – el muchacho besó la cabeza de su madre inclinándose dulcemente, mientras ésta le acariciaba la cara. Salió corriendo y apenas se encontró con la rubia en la puerta misma.

¿Qué haces aquí? Llegas un poquito tarde... – el rubio la miró sorprendido, mientras la rubia lo miraba preocupada.

Demonios... ¿no has visto a la pelirroja? – el rubio abrió la boca y seguidamente la cogió de los hombros decidido.

¿Dónde está ella?

No sé... – se rascó la cabeza indecisa-... debió de coger otra puerta de embarque, seguramente esté dentro del aeropuerto o se haya ido... – el chico abrió sus delicadas manos y colocó en ellas el billete, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Haz con él lo que quieras, pero por favor, no dejes a mi madre sola... – la miró queriendo transmitirle mucho más que palabras. Ella asintió sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. El chico corrió escaleras abajo mientras la rubia se quedó hablándole al viento.

Quizá ya no te vuelva a ver... sólo una cosa... adiós por ahora- dio media vuelta quedando desvanecida una media sonrisa en la brisa húmeda.

El rubio corría rápidamente escaleras abajo del avión, cruzando después la extensa explanada para llegar a las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban de vuelta al aeropuerto. Algo que vio mientras corría le cortó el aire, haciendo que parara abruptamente. Su vista recorrió la cristalera del aeropuerto que dejaba ver lo de dentro o lo de fuera en caso contrario. Desde allí se veía una melena rojiza apoyada en ella, estaba seguro de que era su cabello rojo fuego el que rozaba el cristal.

Corrió lo que le quedaba de escalera saltando los escalones de dos en dos e incluso de tres en tres. Atravesó la puerta casi sin tocarla nada más que con la mano, su velocidad sin embargo fue parada por dos guardias, los cuales había entregado los billetes para que los revisaran, en la misma puerta en la que estaba, en la puerta de embarque.

Lo sentimos señor, pero no puede pasar, no nos lo está permitido...

Pero yo ya no voy a viajar en ese avión.

Ese es problema suyo, si es verdad lo que dice deberían comunicárnoslo antes alguna azafata del mismo avión, que también revisan allí dentro el billete, o sino enséñenoslo de nuevo y podrá pasar para dejarlo... – el rubio empezó a exasperarse, ya no lo tenía, se lo había dejado a la rubia. Intentó pasar por la fuerza pero ambos hombres lo detuvieron cogiéndolo de los brazos, por encima de sus hombros pudo ver a la pelirroja apoyada en la cristalera.

Ginny...

La pelirroja tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cristalera, las lágrimas se escurrían por el frío cristal, mas era imposible que se volvieran de hielo, pues congeladas ya estaban, provenían de lo más profundo de su corazón, que profanado por el sufrimiento estaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras en sus pensamientos intentaba creer que todo lo que le estaba pasando no era cierto, que todo era una pesadilla, de la cual despertaría por la mañana cuando su madre pronunciara su nombre. Su mano se dirigió hacia su tripa, y una lágrima cayó sobre ella cuando despegó la frente de la cristalera...

Creo que ya no le podremos decir a tu padre la verdad, ya no hay más oportunidades, y mira que las hemos tenido... – se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. A decir verdad ya no llevaba puesto el dije de plata con la foto de Harry, prefería dejarlo tan sólo como recuerdo. Recordaba el tintineo que hacía cuando chocaba con el anillo que le dio al rubio, era un ruido familiar, evocador de sueños, esperanzas y recuerdos... añoraba ese pequeño pero dulce ruidito.

Y cuando creía que nada le quedaba, tan sólo los recuerdos, un suave tintineo, distinto pero agradable, se dejó escuchar, y nada más lejos de la realidad, apareció un colgante con un dije de plata haciendo un especial tintineo con el anillo que le regaló a Draco, y otro más, con una espléndida esmeralda tallada también en plata y pequeños diamantes que terminaban en dos rubíes a su alrededor. La chica evitaba darse la vuelta mientras el colgante se ajustaba a su cuello, y unas tersas manos recorrieron sus hombros y sus delicados brazos para acabar enlazándose en las suyas propias. La pelirroja miró hacia el suelo donde descansaba el bolso y el abrigo. Un fuerte sentimiento la recorrió entera.

Esas manos las conocía, esa piel la había palpado mucho antes, ese embriagador olor lo había disfrutado desde el primer momento que pudo olerlo, y tan solo su presencia, su misteriosa presencia, la había hecho estremecer desde el momento en que un abrazo los envolvió por igual.

¿No te vuelves para mirarme?

No, si lo hago... creo que me desmayaré- una suave voz pudo salir de su garganta, apenas una delicada sonrisa apareció, sabiendo que quizás ahora ya no fuese una pesadilla, sino más bien un glorioso sueño.

Pues entonces seré yo... – sus labios acariciaron su cara suavemente-... el que te obligaré a hacerlo.

Agarrando sus manos entrelazadas, hizo que la chica se diese la vuelta obligadamente, aunque sus ojos azules intensos se mantenían cerrados, bajo algunos mechones rojos. Conforme se daba la vuelta, el chico empezó a sonreír, disfrutando de sus esplendorosas facciones. Abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta por fin abrirlos completamente. Se volcó en su pecho, mientras el muchacho pasaba las manos entrelazadas por la espalda de ella.

Creí ver un sueño... y eras tú

Se me ofrecieron distintas verdades... pero sólo creí la que yo había creado referente a ti, mi verdad.

Draco...

¿Dime?

Te amo...

Con eso... me vasta.

Un retrato para la eternidad, unos sentimientos que ni el tiempo podrá borrar, unas sonrisas que con los años irán envejeciendo, pero que seguirán dedicándose mutuamente el tiempo que les quede.

Porque hay que perseguir lo que realmente vale, y sólo importa tu verdad...

Y no pienso decir que es el fin de esta historia, porque seguramente en sus mentes se formaran ideas sobre lo que pasará después, y muchas de las incógnitas que quedaron.

Digamos que es un adiós por ahora...

* * *

Bueno, como habrán comprobado es el último capítulo, aunque quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver. No quiero decir demasiadas cosas, no me gusta despedirme de las historias ni de los fics... ¡Ni de ustedes tampoco! Sólo quiero que sepan algo importante, llegué a conocer a todos ustedes, maravillosas personas todas, y me alegro. Creo que me acordare de este fic siempre, y espero que ustedes también lo hagan. No quiero continuar la historia, no quiero que se haga repetida, pero si alguien me pide que haga un solo capítulo para resolver algunas cosas que deje en el aire lo haré gustosamente.

Bueno, pese a ser el último capítulo, tampoco contestaré reviews, lo siento mucho... sólo me queda decir que me sigan leyendo, espero que esta no sea la última historia que encuentren buena, pienso superarla cueste lo que me cueste, es una pequeña meta. Creo que ya me volví loca... jejejej. Ah! Y una última cosa: mis meras disculpas, las más profundas, porque tarde así como tres meses en actualizar..v.v.. Fue culpa mía, lo siento mucho, y espero vuestros reviews! Claro est�, para que evaluéis como quedo este chap, del cual tenía otra versión, pero me llevó mi vena romanticona (demasiado romanticón quedo ) y al final puse éste.

Después de tanta palabrería, solo me queda decir... Hasta pronto! Y como bien recuerdo por tercera vez, tan sólo es un _Adiós por ahora._

Muchos besos, mis fieles seguidores y seguidoras sobretodo!

Cleo-lil


End file.
